


Chat Assemble!

by PeasantProphetDavid, Special_ace_case



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, Most relatioships are established beside like 3 for reason, Multi, chat fic sorta of, few scences, this is going to be long forgive us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeasantProphetDavid/pseuds/PeasantProphetDavid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Special_ace_case/pseuds/Special_ace_case
Summary: Mr. America: I hate to be the bearer of bad new but classes are about to startBetter Steve Jobs: bold of you to assume i careRed Rum: bold of you to assume I have classesAnger Issues: Bold of you to assume I’m not rushing to get thereCaw Caw Motherfuckers: bold of you to assume I’m even out of bedThe Lighting Thief: bold of you to assume I’m not already here and trying best to hide my phone from Professor Selvig--------Basically a of a group chat with almost Avenger character and their life in college





	1. Gotta go Fast!

**Author's Note:**

> YIKES! Where to begin? Well after seeing Endgame, me and my friend decided we needed to bury ourselves in fan fiction and eventually we came up with this sucker. Enjoy for all those who have been traumatized by Marvel Studies 
> 
> P.S Chat Names-  
> Mr. America: Steve  
> Better Steve Jobs: Tony  
> The Lighting Thief: Thor  
> Anger Issues: Bruce  
> Red Rum: Natasha  
> Caw Caw Motherfuckers: Clint

**Group Chat >>>> Assemble the Gays**

**Members >>>> Anger Issues, Better Steve Jobs, Caw Caw Motherfuckers, Mr. America, Red Rum, The Lighting Thief**

 

[ 7:45 am ]

 

**Better Steve Jobs:** new school year, new ways for me to learn to how cram stuff in at the last minute

**Anger Issue:** Mood

**Better Steve Jobs:** so who’s ready for a another year in constant detention and suffering

**Red Rum:** being locked in a room with you is enough suffering 

**Better Steve Jobs:** please i’m the life of the party

**Mr. America:** It was your party that got us detention.

**Better Steve Jobs:** you enjoyed it ;) 

**Mr. America:** Yeah after you drugged me... 

**Better Steve Jobs:** i would never 

**Anger Issues:** That sounds exactly like something you would do 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** *cough* and Natasha *cough* 

**Red Rum:** that was one time

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** I wAs IN tHE hOSptIal! 

**Better Steve Jobs:** wasn’t it because you had a stomach ache? 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** after Nat gave me whatever the fuck she made

**Red Rum:** if I i remember correctly, you asked for it when you found out your unfinished english paper was due 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** …..

**The Lighting Thief:** exposed 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** oh now you show up 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** tell me Thor, has there ever been a time where Bruce attempted to drug you?

**The Lighting Thief:** not that i recall but i do remember mistaking one of his beakers for my coffee cup 

**Anger Issues:** and I still don’t know how you managed to not feel sick tbh

**Better Steve Jobs:** what was in it? 

**Anger Issues:** I was trying to make a better laundry detergent since i didn’t like the smell of mine 

**Anger Issues:** I set it down for a bit to do some other stuff and I come back to see that the beaker was empty. I asked Thor about it and he said he didn’t know about it until like a minute later he says he thinks he drank whatever I made about 2 hrs beforehand 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** holy fuck what are you made of Thor?

**Mr. America:** Apparently laundry detergent now

**Anger Issues:** We went to the hospital and they said nothing was wrong so we just went home 

**Anger Issues:** But I will admit every time I kissed him for about 3 months, I swear I could taste Gain 

**Better Steve Jobs:** OOF 

**Better Steve Jobs:** props to Thor for the iron stomach 

**Red Rum:** Clint would have thrown up on his own

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** drop it please!

**Red Rum:** no i get a few minutes since you bluntly accused me of poisoning you 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** yOU diD!

**Red Rum:** WITH YOUR PERMISSION

**Mr. America:** I hate to be the bearer of bad new but classes are about to start

**Better Steve Jobs:** bold of you to assume i care

**Red Rum:** bold of you to assume I have classes

**Anger Issues:** Bold of you to assume I’m not rushing to get there

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** bold of you to assume I’m even out of bed 

**The Lighting Thief:** bold of you to assume I’m not already here and trying best to hide my phone from professor selvig

**Anger Issues:** Then get off it and listen in class. Oh and tell Valkyrie I said hi

**Better Steve Jobs:** Valkyrie? 

**Anger Issues:** A friend of mine and Thor we made over at the GrandMaster’s master camp last summer

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** please let that be a story for another time? 

**The Lighting Thief:** Don’t worry it will be! 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** :) 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** OH FUNDOSAHFJS

**Better Steve Jobs:** did Clint just sneeze on the keyboard

**Red Rum:** probably just realize how late he is. 

**Mr. America:** Yeah he just ran by me telling me to move out of the way. 

**Red Rum:** that’s Clint for ya

**Mr. America:** Kskdjdj

**Anger Issues:** Steve? 

**Mr. America:** JSNjhVhi 

**The Lighting Thief:** My good man are you ill? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** Steve talk to us 

**Red Rum:** Calm down your bf probably just sneezed on the keyboard or dropped his phone 

**Better Steve Jobs:** he's not my bf >:( 

**Anger Issues:** You wish it though 

**The Lighting Thief:** it’s getting pretty obvious

**Anger Issues:** babe we’re not suppose to say that out loud 

**The Lighting Thief:** I’m sorry! :( 

**Mr. America:** Guys Clint was just hit by a car 

**Better Steve Jobs:** WAIT WHAT? 

**Red Rum:** Oh my god is he okay?!?! 

**Anger Issues:** What happened?????

**Mr. America:** He was trying to apologize for running into me and he didn’t see the car… 

**Red Rum:** is he good???? 

**Mr. America:** He immediately got up and the driver tried to start arguing with him or something but he just he yelled, “I don’t have time for this!” And bolted to class and I’ve been chasing him but I lost him. What’s his current class? 

**Red Rum:** i know this isn’t the time but honestly mood

**Better Steve Jobs:** he as calculus with me. Take a left by the bathrooms then it’s the last door on the right 

**Mr. America:** Thank you.

**Anger Issues:** How is he still moving? And why he is he so determined to get to class 

**Red Rum:** that might be my fault… 

**Anger Issues:** Nat… what did you do? 

**Red Rum:** you know how Clint is always late to class like everyday???

**The Lighting Thief:** he does have a problem

**Red Rum:** well i bet that he couldn’t go the whole year without showing up late to one class and i bet my…

**Anger Issues:** Bet your what? 

**Red Rum:** Nerf Rebelle Secrets & Spies Arrow Revolution Bow Blaster…

**Anger Issues:** You can literally get one at walmart??? 

**Red Rum:** only thing i could use for him to take the deal

**Anger Issues:** But.. Walmart????

**Red Rum:** can’t get good quality at Walmart

**Better Steve Jobs:** Guys Clint walked in 

**The Lighting Thief:** How is he? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** wwwwwwwwwwwd485=59l

**Anger Issues:** I swear everyone is dying and it’s only the first day 

**Better Steve Jobs:** Hey guys it’s Rhodey. Tony threw me his phone. 

**Red Rum:** How’s Clint? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** Well he came in on time for once but his left arm is covered in blood and I can see bone sticking out of his arms. 

**Anger Issues:** Ew

**Better Steve Jobs:** Anyway he yelled, “Am I late?” and he started fall so Tony threw his phone at me and he went to catch him. 

**The Lighting Thief:** i assume it did not go well for either of them? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** At first it looked like Tony wouldn’t get to him in time but out of nowhere this freshman, Peter Parker I think, just caught Clint and lifted him off the ground. 

**Red Rum:** ive seen him around the gym. Kid is pretty strong 

**Better Steve Jobs:** Yeah he is. He just put Clint down in a chair

**Better Steve Jobs:** Steve just came in and now him and Tony are talking to Mrs.May 

**Anger Issues:** What are they saying?

**Better Steve Jobs:** we were just discussing our arrangements to leave class to take Clint to the hospital and she agreed. Rhodey says you’ve all been wonderful but he has class now

**Red Rum:** Is Clint still out? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** yeah Steve is having to carry him bridal style 

**Anger Issues** : Bet you wish that was you

**Better Steve Jobs:** I do not

**Red Rum:** Yeah you do 

**Better Steve Jobs:** No I don’t 

**The Lighting Thief:** Yeah you do 

**Better Steve Jobs:** No I don’t 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** Yeah he does. He keeps eyeing me from the side. 

**Red Rum:** Clint! 

**Better Steve Jobs:** You’re supposed to be knocked out! 

**The Lighting Thief:** How are you friend? 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** i can’t really feel my arm but you know what I still made it in time so suck it Natasha 

**Better Steve Jobs:** part of your bone is sticking out of your arm. Is the bet worth that much? 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** It’s Nerf or Nothing 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** besides i bet you would take the bet if the prize was a date with Steve ;) 

**Anger Issues:** exposed 

**Red Rum:** Tea 

**The Lighting Thief:** why does he get to say something like that to Steve and Tony? :( 

**Anger Issues:** Because Clint is a dumbass, babe 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** Eieneii

**Anger Issues:** What is it this time?!?! 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** TONY JUST KICKED STEVE IN THE BACK OF THE KNEE AND HE NEARLY DROPPED ME! 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** OH HE’S GETTING ON HIM NOW. 

**Red Rum:** Fight FIGHT! 

**Anger Issues:** NoOOOooO! Not the OTP! 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** boo it just turn into some weird mushy apologies. 

**Better Steve Jobs:** it was just a simple sorry 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** get your nasty feelikgkgmgk

**Anger Issues:** Oh for fuck sakes! 

**Mr. America:** I’m making Clint walk since he can run his mouth like no tomorrow and perfectly text with one arm. 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** someone’s getting a little defensive ;) 

**Red Rum:** Clint for your own safety, start making your way to the hospital 

**Better Steve Jobs:** that'll be easy 

**Better Steve Jobs:** he just passed out again 

**Red Rum:** Oof 

**The Lighting Thief:** I wish :( 

**Anger Issues:** Alright text us with any details later. 

**Mr. America:** Might be awhile since when Clint fell, we didn’t catch him on time and his bone slipped out father which made Tony pass out. I’m trying to figure out an easy way to hold them both. 

**Anger Issues:** Have fun with that mess 

**Red Rum:** looks like Stark is getting his dream and he won’t even be awake  ****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Uh Oh Spaghettios

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quickie: Why can’t Kurt be like that? 
> 
> I’m Already Tracer: Cause I’m still mad
> 
> Quickie: I said I was sorry :(
> 
> I’m Already Tracer: Sorry doesn’t bring back my fucking skittles Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Holy crap I didn't expect so many people to read this????? Thanks to all those who commented and gave kudos and enjoy this next chapter :) 
> 
> Usernames:  
> Beast Boy- Hank  
> Cyclops- Scott S  
> Hurricane Tortilla- Ororo (Strom)   
> If I Can Get My Shit Together- Raven  
> I’m Already Tracer- Kurt  
> Quickie- Peter  
> Phoenix- Jean  
> Stoned Canadian- Logan

**Group Chat >>>> Problematic Children**

**Members >>>>  Beast Boy, Cyclops, Hurricane Tortilla, If I Can Get My Shit Together, I’m Already Tracer, Quickie, Phoenix, Stoned Canadian **

 

[7:30am]

 

 **Quickie:** what’s up fuckers???

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** Why are you not in class?

 **Quickie:** Because fuck you that’s why!

 **Stoned Canadian:** Someone’s excited for the day

 **Quickie:** h*ck no

 **Cyclops:** why did you censor heck????

 **Quickie:** causing it’s a fucking bad word d*mmy

 **Cyclops:** That’s it!

 

 **Cyclops** has removed **Quickie** from the chat!

 

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** CALLED IT

 **Beast Boy:** You’re buying lunch today Logan :)

 **Stoned Canadian:** You couldn’t have waited one more day Scott?

 **I’m Already Tracer:** Why is Peter asking me to add him back to the group chat????

 **Cyclops:** Cause your bf is insane

 **Phoenix:** Just add him back

 **Hurricane Tortilla:** pls I miss my best friend

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** Yeah it’s fun to watch you two bicker

 **Beast Boy:** It’s the only reason why I stay in this group chat

 **Stoned Canadian:** :(

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** :(  

 **Beast Boy:** Stop it

 **Stoned Canadian:** :(

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** :(  

 **Hurricane Tortilla:** :(

 **Phoenix:** :(

 **Cyclops:** :(

 **I’m Already Tracer:** Peter told me to send ‘ :( ‘

 **Beast Boy:** Can we return to the issue of Peter?

 **Phoenix:** Babe add him back please

 **Cyclops:** FINE

 

 **Cyclops** has added **Quickie** to the chat!

 

 **Quickie:** I live bitches!

 **Quickie:** Thanks Scotty ;)

 

 **Cyclops** has removed **Quickie** from the chat!

 

 **Phoenix:** NO!

 **Hurricane Tortilla:** mY BOiiIIiI!!!!

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** LMAOOOO

 **Beast Boy:** TWO lunches!

 **Stoned Canadian:** FUCKING SCOTT

 **I’m Already Tracer:** Save me

 **I’m Already Tracer:** Peter started singing ‘mmm whatcha say’

 **Hurricane Tortilla:** I save a solution

 

 **Hurricane Tortilla** has removed **Cyclops** from the chat!

 

 **Hurricane Tortilla** has added **Quickie** to the chat!

 

 **Stoned Canadian:** How does this solve anything?

 **Quickie:** im not getting kicked out anymore???

 **Stoned Canadian:** gasp

 **Stoned Canadian:** it does

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** Are you high?

 **Stoned Canadian:** no I’m still on the ground

 **Beast Boy:** Yeah he is

 **Beast Boy:** Logan don’t move I’m coming to get you

 **Stoned Canadian:** I’m fine! Just tired cause someone kept me up

 **Phoenix:** Charles???

 **Stoned Canadian:** No. Hank

 **Quickie:** Oh? ;)

 **Beast Boy:** Shut up I needed help with my schedule

 **I’m Already Tracer:** Are we just going to ignore that Scott is just out of the group chat

 **Human Tortilla:** He’s spamming me to add him back

 **Human Tortilla:** but I don’t help people that hurt my boy

 **Quickie:** Why can’t Kurt be like that?

 **I’m Already Tracer:** Cause I’m still mad

 **Quickie:** I said I was sorry :(

 **I’m Already Tracer:** Sorry doesn’t bring back my fucking skittles Peter

 **Quickie:** :(

 **Quickie:** ill buy more

 **I’m Already Tracer:** Fine…

 

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together** added **Cyclops** to the chat!

 

 **Quickie:** what the shit Raven?

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** He threatened to show pictures of me from the eighth grade that Charles gave him

 **Cyclops:** You should see her hair

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** I will fail you

 **Cyclops:** You’re not a teacher????

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** Charles owes me a favor

 **Phoenix:** I would think it be the other way around???

 **Cyclops:** Babe that reminds me! Why didn’t you add me back??? :(

 **Phoenix:** I had to get to class sorry :(

 **Quickie:** Ew

 **I’m Already Tracer:** To What???

 **Quickie:** everything

 **Quickie:** i just got in calculus

 **Quickie:** ayyyyyyy Scott’s in here

 **Quickie:** well he just gave me the bird

 **Quickie:** Lmao so is the legendary Tony Stark

 **Hurricane Tortilla:** Get him to invite us to his next party!

 **Quickie:** how???

 **Phoenix:** talk about the things he loves

 **I’m Already Tracer:** Like Steve

 **Cyclops:** OOF

 **Quickie:** This is why we’re dating

 **I’m Already Tracer:** I thought it was for my amazing wit

 **Beast Boy:** Is everyone in class?

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** Just meet with Charles

 **Phoenix:** I’ve been waiting for awhile

 **Phoenix:** My teacher isn’t here

 **Quickie:** Leave

 **Quickie:** No one is stopping you

 **Beast Boy:** Stay And Wait

 **Beast Boy:** You have 20 more minutes before you’re allowed to leave

 **Beast Boy:** I can assume Peter and Scott are in class. Kurt? Ororo?

 **Hurricane Tortilla:** Yup!

 **I’m Already Tracer:** Sadly

 **Beast Boy:** Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** Hank?

 **Beast Boy:** Oh my god

 **Phoenix:** What????

 **Stoned Canadian:** FUCK

 **Cyclops:** Logan??

 **Stoned Canadian:** I HIT SOMEONE AGAIN

 **I’m Already Tracer:** you wHAT

 **Quickie:** WHAT DO YOU MEAN AGAIN?!?!?

 **Beast Boy:** It was Clint

 **Quickie:** yOU hIt mY DAd!!!!

 **Phoenix:** How tf do you know that

 **Beast Boy:** I’m in the car with him

 **Quickie:** Oh? :)

 **Hurricane Tortilla:** Not the time! But yes oh? :)

 **Beast Boy:** Thank you and how dare you but Clint wasn’t paying attention and he was bolting across the street backwards yelling something at this tall blond guy

 **Quickie:** Wait is he on the track team?

 **Beast Boy:** I think so? Why

 **Quickie:** LMAO THAT WAS STEVE

 **Quickie:** GASP STEVE GOT MY DAD HIT

 **I’m Already Tracer:** LMAO STEVE GOT CLINT HIT BY A CAR

 **Phoenix:** we’re missing the important part of this story

 **Phoenix:** CLINT GOT HIT BY A CAR

 **Quickie:** YEAH BUT IT WAS STEVES FAULT

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** and?

 **I’m Already Tracer:** AND THATS FUCKING HILARIOUS

 **Stoned Canadian:** FUCK HE’S STILL GOING

 **Hurricane Tortilla:** I can see the headlines now. “Idiot Teacher Assistant hits late student who was attempting to apologize to America’s poster boy”

 **Beast Boy:** Guys I saw bone coming out of his arm

 **Quickie:** Ewwwww

 **Beast Boy:** And Steve is chasing after him

 **Cyclops:** Damn the first class hasn’t even started yet

 **Cyclops:** HOLY FUCK CLINT JUST BURST IN

 **Quickie:** OH MY GOD HE FAINTED AND A FUCKING FRESHMAN CAUGHT HIM

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** Which one??

 **Quickie:** That new Peter! God he’s so ripped holy shit. He literally picked up Clint like he was just a bunch of grapes and put him down in a random chair

 **I’m Already Tracer:** Don’t go thinking about cheating

 **Quickie:** i thought you were mad?

 **I’m Already Tracer:** i can be mad but doesn’t mean I get to share you

 **Quickie:** :)

 **Phoenix:** This is all very touching but what is happening with Clint?

 **Cyclops:** Steve and Tony just took him out of the room and now class is starting

 **Beast Boy:** Well me and Logan are going to the hospital to check up on him when he arrives

 **Hurricane Tortilla:** Be careful!

 **Quickie:** Don’t hit anymore of my dads on the way

 **Phoenix:** I thought you had two dads? Lehnsherr and Clint?

 **Quickie:** I count Charles at this point cause him and my dad are basically dating without each other knowing

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** Oh Yeah

 **I’m Already Tracer:** Big time

 **Hurricane Tortilla:** Aren’t we not supposed to mention that?

 **Cyclops:** Not around them

 **Stoned Canadian:** Oh Yeah Erik has it bad.

 **Beast Boy:** FUCK LOGAN YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE DRIVING

 **Stoned Canadian:** Sorry I had to say it or it would kill me

 **Beast Boy:** EYES ON THE ROAD!!!

 **Stoned Canadian:** THEN STOP TEXTING THE CHAT AND SAY IT TO MY FACE

 **Cyclops:** Awww couple fights

 **Phoenix:** Omg they’re a younger version of Erik and Charles

 **Stoned Canadian:** FUCK OGDKFNDDKDK

 **Quickie:** DID THEY JUST CRASH???

 **Hurricane Tortilla:** Oh my god!

 **Beast Boy:** We’re Fine!

 **I’m Already Tracer:** They live!

 **Beast Boy:** Mr. Multitasker here nearly drove us into a ditch

 **Beast Boy:** I had to take his phone

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** Well I’ll tell Erik why you’re late

 **Beast Boy:** Thanks.

 **Beast Boy:** Now everyone behave

 **Beast Boy:** Let’s not make any problems it’s the first day of school

 **Quickie:** Says the guy who just witnessed a student get hit by a car

 **Beast Boy:** Logan please drive us in a ditch

 **Stoned Canadian:** With pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes you made it! thanks for reading and hopefully I'll have the next update soon :)


	3. The Wizard Will See You Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anger Issues: Ey yo what’s good guys. It ya boy Scott Lang. Brucie here nearly dropped his phone in the trash. Btw the way Clint how are you.  
> Caw Caw Motherfucker: FUCKING GREAT  
> Caw Caw Motherfucker: SCROLL UP  
> Anger Issues: HOLY SHIT  
> Anger Issues: STEPHEN STRANGE WORE THAT???? XD  
> Better Steve Jobs: God is real and he has brought us this picture  
> Mr. America: Don’t go showing this around or tell Stephen  
> Caw Caw Motherfucker: Too late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola~ Enjoy this next chapter and thanks to all those who read, commented, bookmarked, and gave kudos :)

**Group Chat >>>> Assemble the Gays**

**Members >>>> Anger Issues, Better Steve Jobs, Caw Caw Motherfuckers, Mr. America, Red Rum, The Lighting Thief**

 

[12:35pm] 

 

**Red Rum:** hey guys, how is Clint??

**Mr. America:** He’s out for now. He got surgery the minute we walked in and he just got out. 

**Better Steve Jobs:** and you’ll never guess who we saw. 

**Anger Issues:** Who? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** Stephen Strange and Wong idk his last name 

**Better Steve Jobs:** They work here as orderlies 

**The Lighting Thief:** THE WIZARD????

**Mr. America:** Wait What? 

**The Lighting Thief:** THE WIZARD FROM LOKI’S B-DAY!!!

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** Tea? 

**Mr. America:** How are you up? 

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** I have a sense when it comes to embarrassing stories

**The Lighting Thief:** I will tell my story after you tell us how you are 

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** I’m good! Might pass out again so please hurry up with the story

**Better Steve Jobs:** yes i cant wait to torture Stephen when he walks in 

**Mr. America:** Tony… 

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** Lmao Steve’s giving him the classic dad look

**Red Rum:** Thor hurry and tell your story 

**The Lighting Thief:** Okay! So in fourth grade Loki wanted a wizard for his birthday party. Not a magician, a wizard. We knew a kid down the block who was good with magic so we asked him if he do it. The ‘wizard’ was Stephen Strange. We payed him by the hour and few extra bucks for the.. costume

**Anger Issues:** The costume? 

**The Lighting Thief:** _ img.stuffiseeinmynightmares _

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** KEKDEKKDDM

**Better Steve Jobs:** WHAT THE FUCK???? 

**Red Rum:** HOly sHiT! 

**Anger Issues:** AHAAHHS 

**Anger Issues:** Ey yo what’s good guys. It ya boy Scott Lang. Brucie here nearly dropped his phone in the trash. Btw the way Clint how are you.

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** FUCKING GREAT

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** SCROLL UP 

**Anger Issues:** HOLY SHIT 

**Anger Issues:** STEPHEN STRANGE WORE THAT???? XD 

**Better Steve Jobs:** God is real and he has brought us this picture

**Mr. America:** Don’t go showing this around or tell Stephen  

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** Too late 

 

**Caw Caw Motherfucker** had added  **Mr. Magic** to the chat! 

 

**Red Rum:** OH MY GOD NO 

**Mr. Magic:** THOR 

**Anger Issues:** Babe Run 

 

**The Lighting Thief** has left the chat! 

 

**Anger Issues:** You could have just blocked their number...

 

**Mr. Magic** has added  **The Lighting Thief** to the chat! 

 

**The Lighting Thief** has left the chat! 

 

**Mr. Magic** has added  **The Lighting Thief** to the chat! 

 

**The Lighting Thief** has left the chat! 

 

**Mr. Magic** has added  **The Lighting Thief** to the chat! 

 

**The Lighting Thief** has left the chat! 

 

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** how long is this going to go on for? 

**Mr. America:** You started it

 

**Mr. Magic** has added  **The Lighting Thief** to the chat! 

 

**The Lighting Thief** has left the chat! 

 

**Better Steve Jobs** has added  **The Lighting Thief** to the chat! 

 

**Better Steve Jobs** has remove the ability to leave the chat! 

 

**The Lighting Thief:** Tony why :( 

**Better Steve Jobs:** This is for eating my chicken biscuit last week 

**The Lighting Thief:** There was no name! 

**Better Steve Jobs:** IT WAS UNDER THE PACKAGE 

**The Lighting Thief:** I DIDN’T SEE IT :( 

**Mr. Magic:** Are you two done? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** Have at him 

**Mr. America:** Tony a word in private... outside 

**Red Rum:** have fun ;) 

**Better Steve Jobs:** shut up 

**Mr. Magic:** Thor?

**The Lighting Thief:** Yes….? 

**Mr. Magic:** How many people know about the… costume? 

**The Lighting Thief:** I swear on my father only this group chat

**The Lighting Thief:** And Scott Lang cause he happened to pick up Bruce’s phone 

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** oh and Wong cause he just came in here and I showed it to him 

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** hold on 

 

**Caw Caw Motherfucker** added  **Wong Time** to the chat! 

 

**Wong Time:** BWHAAAAHAHAHAHAH 

**Wong Time:** HOLY FUCK STRANGE 

**Wong Time:** IS THIS YOU????? 

**Mr. Magic:** IT wAs FOr a 200 buCKs! 

**Wong Time:** Now I understand your username XD 

**Mr. Magic:** I’m done with this 

**Mr. Magic:** Thor if you show anyone else that picture… I will show them the elementary hair incident

**The Lighting Thief:** You wouldn’t 

**Anger Issues:** What???? 

**The Lighting Thief:** Bruce if you love me you would leave right now 

**Red Rum:** What????

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** Spill 

**Wong Time:** Yes spill 

**The Lighting Thief:** Good friends please save my last shred of dignity and look away 

**Mr. Magic:** You lost it a long time ago pal 

**The Lighting Thief:** No pls :( 

**Mr. Magic:** _ img.5thgradepicday  _

**Anger Issue:** …..

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** holy shit! 

**Wong Time:** XD 

**Red Rum:** pls tell me he chose to get it styled like that 

**The Lighting Thief:** I would never! 

**Mr. Magic:** He did

**Mr. Magic:** He insisted it wasn’t awkward 

**Better Steve Jobs:** lmaoooo i just saw the pic and damn Thor

**Better Steve Jobs:** What were you thinking? 

**The Lighting Thief:** ….

**Anger Issues:** I just made that his new contact photo 

**Red Rum:** Y E S 

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** I’m doing the same! 

**Better Steve Jobs:** Me too! 

**The Lighting Theif:** At least Steve isn’t bullying me :’) 

**Mr. America:** Actually…. 

**Mr. America:** _ img.thor’sconctact _

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** AYYYY STEVE 

**Anger Issues:** OOF 

**Red Rum:** bet Tony could kiss you right now ;) 

**Better Steve Jobs:** really Romanova? 

**Red Rum:** only Steve calls me that when he’s mad

**Red Rum:** someone’s taking after him ;) 

**The Lighting Thief:** I have no will left 

 

**The Lighting Thief** has left the chat! 

 

**Anger Issues:** No babe I’m sorry 

 

**Mr. Magic** added  **The Lighting Thief** to the chat! 

 

**Mr. Magic:** Now you know 

**Mr. Magic:** Btw Clint is fine. He’ll be in a cast for awhile and might need a few weeks of physical therapy afterwards but he’ll live 

**Red Rum:** Thank you for your help Strange 

**Wong Time:** :( 

**Red Rum:** You too Wong 

**Wong Time:** :) 

**Mr. Magic:** We’ll see you around the school 

 

**Mr. Magic** has left the chat!

 

**Wong Time:** Bye guys! And thanks for the pictures ;) 

 

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** Bye Wong ;) 

 

**Wong Time** has left the chat!

 

**Better Steve Jobs:** now that that’s over 

**Better Steve Jobs:** i think we should address the problem that Steve might have broken Thor 

**Mr. America:** Hey he brought it upon himself 

**Anger Issues:** Technically it’s Clint’s fault cause he’s the one who added Stephen to the group chat 

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** and I’m not sorry

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** that was the best thing all day 

**The Lighting Thief:** I feel betrayed :( 

**Anger Issues:** Babe! I’m sorry!

**The Lighting Thief:** its okay… 

**The Lighting Thief:** it would have come out one way or another

**Anger Issues:** Well we’ll make sure it doesn’t get out

**Anger Issues:** Right guys? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** …..

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** …..

**Red Rum:** ….

**Mr. America:** ….

**Anger Issues:** GUYS! 

**The Lighting Thief:** before i pass away, can you please tell me who you sent it to? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** Rhodey, Vision, Mack, Leo and Peter Quill 

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** Peter M, Wanda, Scott Lang, Bobbi, Lance, and T’challa

**Red Rum:** Pepper, Maria, Gamora, Daisy, and Mantis 

**Mr. America:** Peggy, Angie, Daniel, Jack, Carol, and Sam 

**Anger Issues:** That’s not that bad….?

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** FUCK I JUST SENT IT TO FURY 

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** I WAS TRYING TO SEND IT TO COULSON

**Anger Issues:** CLINT!!!!!!!!!

**Red Rum:** LMAOOOOOOOOO

**Better Steve Jobs:** HOLY FUCK 

**Mr. America:** Oh no 

 

**The Lighting Thief** has left the chat! 

 

**Red Rum:** i think it might be best he stays out of here 

 

**Better Steve Jobs** has added  **The Lighting Thief** to the chat! 

 

**The Lighting Thief:** why do you insist on continuing to make me suffer? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** look buddy we’re all sorry 

**Better Steve Jobs:** but think it about it this way

**Better Steve Jobs:** Strange has no power over you anymore now that everyone has seen the photo 

**The Lighting Thief:** are you suggesting what i think you are? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** Y

**Better Steve Jobs:** E

**Better Steve Jobs:** S

**The Lighting Thief:** brb 

**Anger Issues:** what is he doing? 

**Anger Issues:** Tony??? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** you’ll see ;) 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** HOLY SHIT THE WIZARD PICTURE IS ON THE SCHOOL BLOG 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stephen's Costume:  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=shitty+wizard+halloween+costumes&tbm=isch&ved=2ahUKEwjgt8mUh_zhAhUCgVMKHWg3BUgQ2-cCegQIABAC&oq=shitty+wizard+halloween+costumes&gs_l=mobile-gws-wiz-img.3...14932.17700..17983...0.0..0.297.1050.8j1j1......0....1.iUIL6unB4lA&ei=VHjKXOC9CoKCzgLo7pTABA&bih=553&biw=375&client=safari&prmd=isvn&hl=en-us#imgrc=P2L6WQnm4bssZ
> 
> Thor's Haircut:  
> http://www.citycabllc.com/wp-content/uploads/parser/bad-dog-haircuts-1.jpg
> 
> Forgive me but idk how to do links XD


	4. Crossover We Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quickie: wHy ARe yOu SOoOO mEaN????
> 
> Quickie: I’ve been nothing but nice to you all school year :(
> 
> Cyclops: ….
> 
> Cyclops: it’s only 4hrs into the first day
> 
> Quickie: fuck really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol same drill as always people! Thanks for reading and support me through this

**Group Chat >>>> Problematic Children**

**Members >>>>  Beast Boy, Cyclops, Hurricane Tortilla, If I Can Get My Shit Together, I’m Already Tracer, Quickie, Phoenix, Stoned Canadian**

 

[12:55pm]

 

 **Quickie:** PLS TELL ME YOU GUYS HAVE SEEN THAT PICTURE OF THE WIZARD

 **Hurricane Tortilla:** I HAVE

 **I’m Already Tracer:** HOLY SHIT I’M DYING

 **Cyclops:** I would have to be paid a million dollars to even go near that thing

 **Cyclops:** Peter would do it for nothing cause it actually might improve his likeability

 **Quickie:** wHy ARe yOu SOoOO mEaN????

 **Quickie:** I’ve been nothing but nice to you all school year :(

 **Cyclops:** ….

 **Cyclops:** it’s only 4hrs into the first day

 **Quickie:** fuck really?

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** and I thought Logan was high

 **Phoenix:** btw, how are Logan and Hank?

 **Beast Boy:** We’re fine thank you very much

 **Quickie:** He lives!

 **Stoned Canadian:** Car broke down and we’re just now entering the hospital

 **Quickie:** well just so you know, Clint is still awake if you want to see him

 **Hurricane Tortilla:** how do you know that???

 **Quickie:** cause he sent me a picture of Thor in fifth grade like 5 minutes ago

 **Cyclops:** send it pls

 **Quickie:** with pleasure

 **Quickie:** _img.5thgradepicday_

 **I’m Already Tracer:** SJDJAHDLAH

 **Cyclops:** IT’S RAVEN’S HAIR FROM 8TH GRADE!!!!

 **Hurricane Tortilla:** WHAT???

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** NoOoOoooO!

 **Cyclops:** _img.raven’spicday_

 **Stoned Canadian:** HA

 **Stoned Canadian:** I remember that day

 **Quickie:** FKSDJFLKSJF

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** Scott i will ruin you

 **Cyclops:** Taking a page out of Thor’s book ;)

 **Phoenix:** I want to break up with you

 **Cyclops:** :O

 **Phoenix:** >:(

 **Hurricane Tortilla:** Fight FIGHT FIGHT

 **Quickie:** Jean, how much is Raven paying you?

 **Phoenix:** ….

 **Phoenix:** she’s offering to give me no hw for a month

 **I’m Already Tracer:** I would do the same

 **I’m Already Tracer:** no offense Peter

 **Quickie:** none taken

 **Quickie:** i would do the same

 **Cyclops:** honestly

 **Hurricane Tortilla:** his classes are so hard :(

 **Beast Boy:** Yes we all know

 **Stoned Canadian:** Holy shit

 **Stoned Canadian:** You know that kid whose picture is on the school blog?

 **Quickie:** THE WIZARD!!!!

 **Stoned Canadian:** yeah well while we were waiting to see Clint. He was looking at his phone and suddenly he just snapped a pen in have and just said ‘I’m going to kill him’

 **Quickie:** Oh Shit!

 **Quickie:** Thor has it coming

 **Beast Boy:** We’ll be back. We’re going in to see Clint

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** Okay good luck and hope he doesn’t strangle you

 **Quickie:** if you hurt my dad i will stab you

 **Stoned Canadian:** whatever kid

 **Hurricane Tortilla:** he already has????

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> Assemble the Gays**

**Members >>>> Anger Issues, Better Steve Jobs, Caw Caw Motherfuckers, Mr. America, Red Rum, The Lighting Thief**

 

[1:15pm]

 

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** im just saying

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** a hot dog bun is LITERALLY sub sandwich bread

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** and there is meat in it and you can add coleslaw

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** therefore making hot dogs sandwiches

 **Red Rum:** NO!

 **The Lighting Thief:** He kinda has a point

 **Anger Issues:**  Babe

 **Anger Issues:** no

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** htaltakelhrkas

 **Red Rum:** did he pass out again?

 **Better Steve Jobs:** no

 **Better Steve Jobs:** BUT GUESS WHO JUST WALKED IN TO APOLOGIZE FOR HITTING CLINT

 **Anger Issues:** Wait they’re here?

 **Red Rum:** kept them there for a little bit

 **Red Rum:** we need to talk

 **Mr. America:** You’re going to regret saying that

 **The Lighting Thief:** who is it?????

 

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker** added **Beast Boy** and **Stoned Canadian**

 

 **Stoned Canadian:** You’re favorite teacher’s assistant

 **Stoned Canadian:** Bruce heard you were skipping class today

 **Anger Issues:** FUCK

 

 **Anger Issues** has left the chat!

 

 **Beast Boy** added **Anger Issues** to the chat!

 

 **Beast Boy:** He’s just being a jerk ignore it

 **Stoned Canadian:** Actually Erik texted me asking if I had seen Bruce or Tony today cause Bruce missed 3rd and Tony missed 4th

 

 **Anger Issues** has left the chat!

 

 **Red Rum:** OOF

 **Mr. America:** Tony’s trying to book it out the door

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** and Steve’s holding him back with his strong muscles

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** LMAO HE’S LITERALLY JUST MELTED INTO HIS ARMS

 **Red Rum:** Bruce is missing all the tea

 

 **Better Steve Jobs** added **Anger Issues** to the chat!

 

 **Better Steve Jobs:** YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO LEAVE

 **Better Steve Jobs:** YOU ONLY HAVE HIM FOR ENGINEERING!

 **Better Steve Jobs:** I HAVE HIM FOR MY MAIN CLASSES TO PASS

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** god it’s hilarious to watch him text while he’s still wrapped in Steve’s arm trying not to pass out

 **Stoned Canadian:** it’s even funnier to watch Steve hold him back from strangling Clint

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** LET HIM GO COWARD

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** I’M WILLING TO EXPECT DEATH

 **Beast Boy:** Moving on please?

 **Better Steve Jobs:** Fine…

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** HA!

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** that’s what I thought

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** OH FUIYKIMHKIKU

 **Beast Boy:** Anyway!

 **Beast Boy:** We’re sorry that we caused you to worry and I hope you can keep us updated on his recovering

 **Stoned Canadian:** Might be awhile after what Tony did to him

 **Beast Boy:** Oh and don’t worry. Logan’s paying the bill

 **Stoned Canadian:** ummmmm

 **Beast Boy:** I’m paying the bill

 **Red Rum:** thanks guys! Usually most people don’t own up to things like this but I’m glad you are

 **Stoned Canadian:** Anything for my 2nd favorite group of students

 **Anger Issues:** Ouch

 **The Lighting Thief:** i assume the Sophomores are the first

 **Beast Boy:** Sadly

 **Beast Boy:** Alright see you guys is my class tomorrow and keep us (mainly Logan just to torture him) updated

 **Mr. America:** Will do

 

 **Beast Boy** has left the chat!

 

 **Stoned Canadian:** Don’t fuck up shit when we leave

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** can’t make any promises ;)

 

 **Stoned Canadian** has left the chat!

 

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** So as I was saying!

 **Red Rum:** NO!

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> Problematic Children**

**Members >>>>  Beast Boy, Cyclops, Hurricane Tortilla, If I Can Get My Shit Together, I’m Already Tracer, Quickie, Phoenix, Stoned Canadian**

 

[1:41pm]

 

 **Quickie:** im telling you

 **Quickie:** cereal is a soup!

 **Cyclops:** In what universe is that true?!?!

 **Quickie:** MINE!

 **Beast Boy:** Okay guys, Clint is fine. We paid the bill and we’re back on campus.

 **Quickie:** is he still in one piece?

 **Stoned Canadian:** Beside the broken arm and Tony strangling him for a few seconds I'd say he is

 **I’m Already Tracer:** Yikes

 **Hurricane Tortilla:** Goes to show that you need to look both ways

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** or not let someone high as a kite drive

 **Stoned Canadian:** I wasn’t high for once!

 **Phoenix:** I thought I would never live to see the day you said that

 **Beast Boy:** Anyway! Don’t you guys have class to get too?

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** ….

 **Phoenix:** ….

 **Cyclops:** ….

 **Hurricane Tortilla:**...

 **I’m Already Tracer:** ….

 **Quickie:**...

 **Quickie:** bye!

 **Stoned Canadian:** Guess it’s just us

 **Beast Boy:** I don’t mind

 **Stoned Canadian:** :)

 **Stoned Canadian:** Lunch?

 **Beast Boy:** You’re buying

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raven’s pic: https://static.boredpanda.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2017/03/funny-hairstyles-1980s-1990s-kids-58d8ced645865__605.jpg


	5. It’s been a long day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Rum: that reminds me  
> Red Rum: you missed a lot  
> Mr. America: Well might as well tell us since we’re going to me here for awhile  
> Anger Issues: Buckle up then  
> Mr. America: Already am but Clint isn’t  
> Caw Caw Motherfucker: bECauSE i CaN’T mOVe mY aRM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be long bare with me 
> 
> Usernames:  
> Dead inside and out: Wade  
> Dork Vader: Ned  
> Mr. Motorcycle: Harley  
> Spider-Boy: Peter  
> This Bitch Empty YEET: Shuri  
> Garbage Bear: Rocket  
> Green is the New Black: Gamora  
> I Can Smell Your Emotions: Mantis  
> Silent but Deadly: Drax  
> Star Lord: Quill  
> Also Tiny: Jemma  
> Hot Head: Robbie  
> Let’s Get Ready to Rumble: Daisy  
> Lighting McQueen: Lincoln  
> Mockingbird: Bobbi  
> Not Tiny: Mack  
> SHOTSHOTSHOT: Lance  
> Tiny: Leo  
> Yo-Yo man: Elina  
> Hot Mess: Angie  
> Insert Generic White Guy: Jack  
> Queen: Peggy  
> Soufflé: Daniel

**GroupChat >>>> Assemble the Gays**

**Members >>>> Anger Issues, Better Steve Jobs, Caw Caw Motherfuckers, Mr. America, Red Rum, The Lighting Thief**

 

[3:57pm]

 

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** guess who just got discharged????

 **Red Rum:** how was it?

 **Better Steve Jobs:** well we’re in traffic and Clint is voicing his opinion about what animorph kid is the best

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** ITS TOBIAS

 **Better Steve Jobs:** HE WAS STUCK AS BIRD FOR MOST OF THE BOOK

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** AND HE WAS STILL USEFUL AND HE EVEN GAINED THE ABILITY TO MORPH AGAIN

 **Better Steve Jobs:** AND HE STILL BOTHERED TO BE A HAWK

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** A RED TAIL HAWK EXCUSE YOU

 **Red Rum:** nah Rachel was the best

 **Red Rum:** she could beat the fuck out of anyone

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** bUt SHe diED!

 **Red Rum:** tO SAVe hER fRiENds

 **Better Steve Jobs:** come to think about it

 **Better Steve Jobs:** natasha is a lot like Rachel

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** yeah she has the fearless attitude but i don’t think she would take on a job she knew would kill her

 **Red Rum:** you’d be surprised

 **Anger Issues:** Clint is obviously Tobias after that argument

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** hE iS mY bOI

 **Better Steve Jobs:** Steve and I agree he would be Jake

 **Red Rum:** So does that make you Cassie? ;)

 **Better Steve Jobs:** oh fuck me

 **Anger Issues:** I think you meant that for Steve ;)

 **Better Steve Jobs:** WAIT I MEANT TO TEXT *YOU

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** To late ;)

 **Better Steve Jobs:** pls stop winking

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** ;)

 **Red Rum:** ;)

 **Anger Issues:** ;)

 **The Lighting Thief:** ;)

 **The Lighting Thief:** if we are still talking about who would be who in the animorph series im definitely Marco

 **Anger Issues:** I’d be Ax

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** Brucie!

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** we’re cousins!

 **Anger Issues:** Nevermind I’m Tom

 **Better Steve Jobs:** didn’t he die?

 **Anger Issues:** exactly

 **The Lighting Thief:** babe

 **Red Rum:** mood

 **Mr. America:** I wish I was dead with all this traffic

 **Better Steve Jobs:** sitting here makes you feel like it

 **Red Rum:** that reminds me

 **Red Rum:** you missed a lot

 **Mr. America:** Well might as well tell us since we’re going to me here for awhile

 **Anger Issues:** Buckle up then

 **Mr. America:** Already am but Clint isn’t

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** bECauSE i CaN’T mOVe mY aRM

 **Red Rum:** anyway it all started in chemistry

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> I’m Short and I’m Threatening**

**Group Members >>>> Dead inside and out, Dork Vader, Mr. Motorcycle, Spider-Boy, This Bitch Empty YEET**

 

[4:05]

 

 **Dork Vader:** Hey guys how was Mr. Coulson’s office?

 **Spider-Boy:** Mildly threatening

 **Dead inside and out:** babe i cant believe you got into detention before me

 **Dead inside and out:** and on the first day

 **Dead inside and out:** im so proud :’)

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** I’m not

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** What were you two thinking?

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** so I wasn’t paying attention to what I was putting in

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** we only got a week worth of detention

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** That’s still pretty long

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** And we both know that wasn’t an accident

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** and Peter this is the stuff I expected from Wade

 **Dead inside and out:** hey!

 **Spider-Boy:** I’m sorry! Harley said it would be fine and i trusted him

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** big mistake

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** very big

 **Dork Vader:** What were you trying to achieve anyway?

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** I’m working on a personal project

 **Spider-Boy:** I thought you said you wanted to talk to Tony Stark????

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** shUT Up!

 **Dead inside and out:** awww someone has a crush

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** i dO NOt!

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** why not just walk up to him and say hi????

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** i only mentioned meeting him would be the only thing good coming out of detention

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** he and his friends have been stuck in detention since their freshman year

 **Dork Vader:** Oh and rumor has it that taking away detention days are punishment for them

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** Why aren’t they kicked out already?

 **Dork Vader:** Bet you they’re his favorites

 **Dead inside and out:** a teacher who enjoys trouble

 **Dead inside and out:** school will be a breeze now

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** Don’t you dare get any ideas

 **Dead inside and out:** ;)

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** Peter control your boyfriend

 **Spider-Boy:** Wade

 **Dead inside and out:** :(

 **Dork Vader:** So are we just really going ignore the fact Harley almost blew up the entire lab due to a ‘personal project’?

 **Spider-Boy:** When really it was to see Tony Stark

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** YOU were more excited about it then I was!

 **Dork Vader:** exposed

 **Spider-Boy:** HaRLEy!

 **Dead inside and out:** :’(

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** Why do I put up with any of you?

 **Dead inside and out:** cause you love us!

 **Spider-Boy:** or it’s because we’re the only people you know here besides your brother

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** This is why I only like Peter

 **Dork Vader:** What about me? :(

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** You’re fine

 **Dead inside and out:** What about me? ;)

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** I would sell you to the devil for a corn chip

 **Dork Vader:** O O F

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** HA

 **Dead inside and out:** you dont get too say anything Mr. I like blowing up science labs for fun

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** FIRST OF ALL

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** I didn’t blow anything up besides the beaker

 **Spider-Boy:** Luckily

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** shut up you agreed to it

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** and second of all you should hear what happened in the lunchroom

 **Dead inside and out:** Tea?

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** Well it’s started out in just as everyone was about to leave

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> Daddy Issues **

**Group Members >>>> Garbage Bear,** **Green is the New Black, I Can Smell Your Emotions,  Silent but Deadly, Star Lord**

 

[4:23pm]

 

 **Green is the New Black:** Hey did you guys get the smell out yet?

 **Star Lord:** barely

 **Star Lord:** i probably just lost my favorite jacket

 **I Can Smell Your Emotions:** I can sense you’re very sad about this

 **Star Lord:** yeah :(

 **Garbage Bear:** oh grow up Quill

 **Garbage Bear:** Groot won’t get within 5ft of me

 **Star Lord:** how do you think i feel?

 **Star Lord:** we’re rooming together

 **Star Lord:** and he wouldn’t come near me too if that makes you feel better

 **Garbage Bear:** it doesn’t

 **Green is the New Black:** that could have changed if you idiots didn’t go poking around a fucking skunk

 **Silent but Deadly:** even someone with a tiny brain like Quill would know that

 **Star Lord:** says the guy whose username is a term for a fart

 **Silent but Deadly:** hey!

 **Silent but Deadly:** do not make fun of me

 **Silent but Deadly:** you are only jealous that i’m so silent and deadly that people can not see me coming

 **Star Lord:** no not really

 **I Can Smell Your Emotions:** I am Drax!

 **I Can Smell Your Emotions:** I wish i could be like that one day :(

 **Silent but Deadly:** sorry I’m like no other

 **Green is the New Black:** Back to the topic on hand…

 **Green is the New Black:** What were you thinking?

 **Star Lord:** okay babe don’t get mad but Rocket bet i couldn’t touch the skunk without it spraying me

 **Garbage Bear:** and the idiot goes ahead and does it

 **Garbage Bear:** and it was hilarious

 **Garbage Bear:** he tried to be so careful

 **Star Lord:** hey it paid off and I got 20 bucks

 **Garbage Bear:** second worse thing to happen today

 **I Can Smell Your Emotions:** What was the first?

 **Garbage Bear:** i don’t know… maybe it was because i missed classes because i got sprayed by a skunk

 **Silent but Deadly:** you always have tomorrow

 **Garbage Bear:** ….

 **Garbage Bear:** you two are just so….

 **Green is the New Black:** That still doesn’t explain how you got sprayed if the bet work

 **Star Lord:** oh on the way back inside, I stepped on its tail

 **Silent but Deadly:** HAHAHAHAHAHA

 **I Can Smell Your Emotions:** That is funny!

 **Garbage Bear:** would have been if QUILL DIDN’T USE ME AS SHIELD!

 **Silent but Deadly:** THAT MAKES IT FUNNIER

 **Star Lord:** YOU WERE THE CLOSEST THING TO ME

 **Garbage Bear:** YOU COULD HAVE GRABBED THAT OTHER GUY

 **Star Lord:** I WON’T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO MOVE HIM

 **Green is the New Black:** What other kid?

 **Garbage Bear:** there was this tall muscular dark guy who was with this hispanic lady

 **Green is the New Black:** Did he kinda look like Terry Jeffords from b99

 **Star Lord:** pretty much

 **Green is the New Black:** yeah good thing you didn’t

 **Star Lord:** what for?

 **Green is the New Black:** you didn’t hear?

 **Garbage Bear:** to busy trying to wash off the smell of skunk

 **I Can Smell Your Emotions:** Is this tea???

 **Silent but Deadly:** where???

 **Garbage Bear:** no she meant that she has some gossip to share

 **Silent but Deadly:** oh

 **I Can Smell Your Emotions:** pls tell

 **Green is the New Black:** Well in library…

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> Welcome to the Shitshow**

**Group Members >>>> Also Tiny, Hot Head, Let’s Get Ready to Rumble, Lighting McQueen, Mockingbird, Not Tiny, SHOTSHOTSHOT, Tiny, Yo-Yo man **

 

[4:39pm]

 

 **Also Tiny:** Guys I just heard!

 **Lighting McQueen:** heard what?

 **Mockingbird:** That fucking Lance, Daisy, and Leo took down a whole bookshelf and it fell on Mack

 **Hot Head:** that was them?

 **Yo-Yo man:** oh yeah and it was hilarious

 **Not Tiny:** You’re supposed to be defending me

 **Yo-Yo man:** :P

 **Also Tiny:** Mack!

 **Also Tiny:** Are you hurt?

 **Not Tiny:** Not really

 **Not Tiny:** When Bobbi says i was hit, It was more like a book fell on my head and I realized what was happening then i moved out of the way

 **Lighting McQueen:** where are the others?

 **SHOTSHOTSHOT:** hiding

 **Mockingbird:** Better fucking tell me where so I can slap you into tomorrow

 **Tiny:** So I assume we’re not in the clear

 **Also Tiny:** LEO WHAT WERE YOU THINKING

 **Let’s Get Ready to Rumble:** Jemma calm down he didn’t do much

 **Lighting McQueen:** don’t think you’re in the clear, Daisy

 **Let’s Get Ready to Rumble:** shit

 

 **Let’s Get Ready to Rumble** has left the chat!

 

 **Tiny:** She has the right idea

 **SHOTSHOTSHOT:** yeah no shit

 

 **Tiny** has left the chat!

 

 **SHOTSHOTSHOT** has left the chat!

 

 **Yo-Yo man:** OOF

 **Hot Head:** and it was just getting good

 **Mockingbird:** LANCE

 **Also Tiny:** LEO

 **Lighting McQueen:** DAISY

 

 **Not Tiny** has added **Let’s Get Ready to Rumble, Tiny,** and **SHOTSHOTSHOT** to the chat!

 

 **Not Tiny:** Go on and tell your side of the story and I promise I won’t let them hurt you

 **SHOTSHOTSHOT:** thank you Mack

 **SHOTSHOTSHOT:** it’s a shame you’re a taken man

 **Hot Head:** pls just get on with the story

 **Let’s Get Ready to Rumble:** Thank you!

 **Let’s Get Ready to Rumble:** So basically what happened was tjegaialdbdosjsmsm

 **Yo-Yo Man:** you good chica?

 **SHOTSHOTSHOT:** yeah we’re all fine here

 **SHOTSHOTSHOT:** it’s just that I claimed the story telling

 **Mockingbird:** Wait… are the three of you together?

 **Let’s Get Ready to Rumble:** no

 **Tiny:** Yes

 **SHOTSHOTSHOT:** no

 **Mockingbird:** Then it will make finding you a lot easier

 **SHOTSHOTSHOT:** what the heck Leo????

 **Tiny:** She already knew when you attacked Daisy

 **SHOTSHOTSHOT:** because I wanted to tell the story!

 **Let’s Get Ready to Rumble:** you would tell it wrong!

 **Also Tiny:** Please stop!

 **Also Tiny:** Just someone tell us!

 **SHOTSHOTSHOT:** i will!

 **Let’s Get Ready to Rumble:** no I will!

 **Not Tiny:** Turbo just tell us

 **Tiny:** Okay

 **Tiny:** So what happened was while the three of us were in the library, Lance and Daisy were playing paper football. The only paper they had on hand was one of the pages of Daisy’s schedule so they used that. While they were doing that I was reading. When suddenly I heard Daisy go “what the fuck Lance?” and I look to see them staring at the top of a bookshelf. They explain to me the situation and they kept fighting over who should get it so then Lance just grabs both their wallets and tells me that winners gets both of them. So they start speed climbing the bookshelf and just before they reach the top the shelf starts to fall forward and the rest is history

 **Hot Head:** LMAO

 **Also Tiny:** AND YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?

 **Lighting McQueen:** HOW ARE YOU NOT HURT?

 **Let’s Get Ready to Rumble:** we are both baldy bruised but too afraid to go to the nurse cause they don’t know who did it

 **Yo-Yo Man:** esos dos son los más tontos que juro XD

 **SHOTSHOTSHOT:** you know I can put that into google translate right

 **Yo-Yo Man:** I know ;)

 **Mockingbird:** GUESS WHO FOUND THEM

 **SHOTSHOTSHOT:** FUCK SHE DID

 **Let’s Get Ready to Rumble:** SCATTER!

 **Hot Head:** OOF

 **Hot Head:** where were they?

 **Mockingbird:** Empty classroom

 **Mockingbird:** I’ll be back

 **Yo-Yo Man:** in the meantime anyone got anything interesting to say?

 **Not Tiny:** Already been Said

 **Also Tiny:** My day was normal at the most

 **Hot Head:** i do have something pretty crazy but this is something that happened to Bobbi

 **Hot Head:** she just happen to tell me

 **Yo-Yo Man:** look at you

 **Yo-Yo Man:** finally socializing

 **Hot Head:** ha ha very funny

 **Not Tiny:** What happened with Bobbi?

 **Hot Head:** Well today in her class

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> Gay^2**

**Group Members >>>>** **Hot Mess, Insert Generic White Guy, Queen, Soufflé**

 

[4:50pm]

 

 **Soufflé:** Have you guys seen Jack?

 **Queen:** No?

 **Hot Mess:** no why?

 **Soufflé:** He jumped out of a window today in class

 **Hot Mess:** WAIT WHAT???

 **Queen:** WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE DO THAT?

 **Soufflé:** I wasn’t even there when it happened

 **Soufflé:** Apparently he was trying to prove a point for this mini case example we were doing for fun trying to prove that it wasn’t a suicide

 **Soufflé:** So like the dumbass he is he decides to jump from the window to prove a point because they were both roughly the same height

 **Hot Mess:** DAMN

 **Queen:** He could have just googled it

 **Soufflé:** That’s what I said

 **Soufflé:** But he did that in the last period so no one bothered to look for him

 **Insert Generic White Guy:** because I’m stuck in a tree where no one can see me

 **Hot Mess:** HOLY FUCK YOU LIVE

 **Insert Generic White Guy:** WAIT IT SENT THROUGH???

 **Insert Generic White Guy:** I’VE BEEN TRYING FOR 30 MINS

 **Insert Generic White Guy:** QUICK COME GET ME BEFORE MY PHONE DIES OR SERVICE GOES OUT AGAIN

 **Soufflé:** Do I have too?

 **Hot Mess:** mhmmm

 **Hot Mess:** that’s debatable

 **Insert Generic White Guy:** PLEASE

 **Queen:** Guys! Seriously we need to get him

 **Insert Generic White Guy:** THANK YOU PEGGY

 **Queen:** After we go get frozen yogurt cause I’m craving it for some reason

 **Hot Mess:** we can do one better and make homemade

 **Queen:** You are a goddess

 **Insert Generic White Guy:** :(

 **Soufflé:** Save some for me while I go rescue this idiot

 **Insert Generic White Guy:** :)

 **Hot Mess:** what a brave soldier

 **Hot Mess:** Daniel could do so much better

 **Insert Generic White Guy:** I can still see texts you know

 **Hot Mess:** wouldn’t be saying it if you weren’t

 **Queen:** That’s my girl

 **Hot Mess:** <3

 **Queen:** <3

 **Insert Generic White Guy:** Real funny guuuriititiftiriroerjronrm

 **Hot Mess:** oh fuck

 **Queen:** Jack????

 **Hot Mess:** this isn’t good English

 **Hot Mess:** you try calling him?

 **Queen:** He isn’t picking up

 **Hot Mess:** try Daniel

 **Soufflé:** Don’t bother I found him

 **Soufflé:** And you will never believe what happened

 **Hot Mess:** is he okay?

 **Soufflé:** For the most part

 **Queen:** Did he break an arm like Clint?

 **Hot Mess:** how did you know that?

 **Queen:** Steve told me

 **Soufflé:** Nah

 **Soufflé:** He fell out of the tree and right onto the the skunk from lunch

 **Hot Mess:** OOF

 **Queen:** Back away now!

 **Insert Generic White Guy:** he is

 **Insert Generic White Guy:** by like 5ft

 **Soufflé:** Sorry babe you smell

 **Hot Mess:** yikes

 **Insert Generic White Guy:** hope someone else is getting a laugh out is this day

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> Assemble the Gays**

**Members >>>> Anger Issues, Better Steve Jobs, Caw Caw Motherfuckers, Mr. America, Red Rum, The Lighting Thief**

 

[5:03pm]

 

 **Better Steve Jobs:** HOLY SHIT I CANT BELIEVE WE MISSED THAT

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** I don’t like the fact we’ll have people joining us tomorrow

 **Anger Issues:** Kids shouldn’t have played with fire

 **The Lighting Thief:** literally and figuratively

 **Red Rum:** we get it Thor

 **Mr. America:** Thanks fo the stories. We’re just pulling up onto the campus

 **Red Rum:** hurray you’re late for detention

 **Better Steve Jobs:** wouldn’t miss it for the world

  



	6. Prison Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. America: We’re better than this  
> Red Rum: better than staying out of detention?  
> Mr. America: ….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy snap! Past 1,000 hits :O. Thank you guys so much!

**Group Chat >>>> I’m Short and I’m Threatening**

**Group Members >>>> Dead inside and out, Dork Vader, Mr. Motorcycle, Spider-Boy, This Bitch Empty YEET**

 

[4:32pm]

 

 **Dead inside and out:** you guys ready for your first day of detention?????

 **Spider-Boy:** Don’t remind me

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** Oh he is going to as a reminder of your stupid mistake

 **Spider-Boy:** I can see your still very upset

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** no! im fine

 **Dork Vader:** SHE DIDN’T CAPITALIZE HER SENTENCES

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** fuck we’re done for

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** better run along before mr coulson finds you

 **Spider-Boy:** We might want too…..

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> Assemble the Gays**

**Members >>>> Anger Issues, Better Steve Jobs, Caw Caw Motherfuckers, Mr. America, Red Rum, The Lighting Thief**

 

[4:49pm]

 

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers** : another day in the coal mines

 **Red Rum:** and this time we have fresh blood

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers** : this should be fun >:)

 **Mr. America:** Be nice

 **Mr. America:** We have to set a good example

 **Anger Issues:** And by good example you mean traumatizing them into never wanting to get detention?

 **Better Steve Jobs:** i feel like that’s the only reason Fury still has us doing this

 **Anger Issues:** We’d still do it even if he never asked us too

 **The Lighting Thief:** we should get paid for this!

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers** : ayyyyyyy

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers** : Thor knows where it’s at

 **Mr. America:** We’re better than this

 **Red Rum:** better than staying out of detention?

 **Mr. America:** ….

 **The Lighting Thief:** I have arrived and there are two small children

 **Anger Issues:** Babe those are the kids who have detention

 **The Lighting Thief:** I shall introduce myself then!

 **Anger Issues:** I’m going to get myself over there before he embrasses himself. See you guys there

 **Better Steve Jobs:** i need to make a good first impression by showing up 15 mins late with Starbucks

 **Better Steve Jobs:** anyone want anything?

 **Red Rum:** iced caffe mocha

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** vanilla bean frappuccino

 **Mr. America:** iced caramel macchiato

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** surprised you don’t want to iced caffe americano

 **Red Rum:** i think you’re confusing him with Tony

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** what???

 **Red Rum:** ….

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** WAIT

 **Red Rum:** how slow are you?

 **Anger Issues:** Iced skinny mocha and Thor wants a iced blonde latte

 **Better Steve Jobs:** alrighty then see you at 5:15

 **Mr. America:** Be careful

 **Better Steve Jobs:** always am ;)

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** OoOOoOooOo~

 **Better Steve Jobs:** shut up bird boy

 **Mr. America:** Hey I need to get something real fast so I might be late today

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** better not be Stark’s doing

 **Better Steve Jobs:** just as confused as you are Barton

 **Mr. America:** I’ll explain later

 **Mr. America:** See ya

 **Anger Issues:** That was weird….

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** yeah no shit

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** anyway way me and Nat are heading over see you guys there

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> I’m Short and I’m Threatening**

**Group Members >>>> Dead inside and out, Dork Vader, Mr. Motorcycle, Spider-Boy, This Bitch Empty YEET**

 

[5:14pm]

 

 **Dead inside and out:** how is it????? :)

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** its been 10 mins

 **Dork Vader:** and???

 **Spider-Boy:** Not much

 **Spider-Boy:** Thor Odinson was the first to come

 **Spider-Boy:** Like 5 minutes later, Bruce Banner pulls up

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** and Natasha and Clint showed up after him

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** oh two more people are walking over

 **Spider-Boy:** holy shit…

 **Dead inside and out:** Tea???

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** What did I miss??

 **Dork Vader:** You’re actually just in time

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** lol Peter is like in shock

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** Why????

 **Spider-Boy:** _img.godhasarrived_

 **Dead inside and out:** is…

 **Dead inside and out:** is that Steve Rogers holding Tony Stark bridal style while he carries a tray of Starbucks????

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** How is Tony glowing?

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** rude he didn’t get us anything

 **Dork Vader:** is Peter okay?

 **Spider-Boy:** I’m saving that picture as my lock screen

 **Dead inside and out:** what about the picture of us surrounded by empty Red Bull cans during finals week? :(

 **Spider-Boy:** I’m moving it to my home screen cause you’re my home

 **Dead inside and out:** :D

 **Dork Vader:** Awwwww

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** Ew

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** hey we have work to do

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** we’ll text you at 7

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** Okay

 

~~~~~~~~

[7:23pm]

 

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** Hey have you guys heard from Peter or Harley?

 **Dork Vader:** No

 **Dead inside and out:** nope

 **Dead inside and out:** is everything okay?

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** They Said they would check in after 7

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** That was 23 minutes ago

 **Dead inside and out:** im sure everything is fine

 **Dead inside and out:** ill call Peter to prove it

 

~~~~~~~~

[7:33pm]

 

 **Dork Vader:** It’s been 10 mins dude

 **Dork Vader:** Is everything okay?

 **Dead inside and out:** he won’t pick up

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** I KNEW something was up

 **Dork Vader:** What now????

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** I know someone who can find them

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**This Bitch Empty YEET >>>>Chat Noir **

 

[7:34pm]

 

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** Brother!

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** I need help

 **Chat Noir:** What is it now sister?

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** Two of my friends said they were going to inform us at 7 how dentition went with the other kids but they haven’t responded. We’ve called and texted them but still no response

 **Chat Noir:** As much i was would enjoy finding Freshman in my spare time, I have homework

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** Brother pls!!!

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** Something bad could have happened to them

 **Chat Noir:** Sounds like a personal problem

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** I regret showing you that

 **Chat Noir:** ;)

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** T’challa I swear I will spam you doge style

 **Chat Noir:** That died years ago

 **Chat Noir:** You don’t have the heart to spam

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** such lies

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** much truth

 **Chat Noir:** Fine!

 **Chat Noir:** What do you want?

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** Get your boyfriend to find my friends

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Chat Noir >>>>Caw Caw 2.0 **

 

[7:36pm]

 

 **Chat Noir:** Sam, I have a small favor to ask

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** what’s up?

 **Chat Noir:** Two of Shuri’s friends have gone missing

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** those two friends wouldn’t happen to be the ones who almost blew up the science lab?

 **Chat Noir:** Unfortunately they are

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** figures

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** where were they last seen?

 **Chat Noir:** I assume where the kids for detention usually meet

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** you act like I know the place

 **Chat Noir:** Knowing you, you could find it blindfolded

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** ouch babe

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** i heard the two kids were doing community work around the school and I’ve only ever been in the silent class ones

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** but bet I could get the location out of Steve

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** i’ll be back

 **Chat Noir:** Be safe

 

~~~~~~~~

[7:45pm]

 

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** holy shit XD

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** babe

 **Chat Noir:** What?

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** you’ll never believe how i found them

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> I’m Short and I’m Threatening**

**Group Members >>>> Dead inside and out, Dork Vader, Mr. Motorcycle, Spider-Boy, This Bitch Empty YEET**

 

[7:55pm]

 

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** hey guys

 **Dork Vader:** Harley!

 **Spider-Boy:** Hey

 **Dead inside and out:** Peter!!!!!

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** IDIOTS WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN???

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** idk maybe just TIED TO A TREE

 **Dead inside and out:** are you serious? XD

 **Spider-Boy:** Yeah

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** NOT EVEN TEN MINUTES INTO TO ASSIGNMENT AND THEY JUST SAY THEY’RE GOING TO DITCH

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** I tried to stop them but they just picked me up like it was nothing, somehow have rope on hand and tied both me and Peter to the

closet tree

 **Spider-Boy:** “No hard feelings kids we just need a break.”

 **Dork Vader:** I mean they do this everyday

 **Dork Vader:** Has to get tiring at some point

 **Dead inside and out:** he has a point

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** But that doesn’t matter now

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** What matters is that you’re not dead in a ditch somewhere

 **Dead inside and out:** yeah!

 **Dead inside and out:** think positive

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** we have to do the clean up at 5am

 **Dork Vader:** o o f

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> Assemble the Gays**

**Members >>>> Anger Issues, Better Steve Jobs, Caw Caw Motherfuckers, Mr. America, Red Rum, The Lighting Thief**

 

[7:59pm]

  


**Mr. America:** Hey I’m going to add Sam real fast

 

 **Mr. America** added **Caw Caw 2.0** to the chat!

 

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** my kind reunites

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** you know it

 **Red Rum:** oh boy

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** missed you too Natasha

 **The Lighting Thief:** Sam!

 **The Lighting Thief:** it is good to hear from you again

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** likewise sparkles

 **Anger Issues:** Sparkles huh?

 **Anger Issues:** Your nicknames never disappoint

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** XD

 **Better Steve Jobs:** Sam as much as we enjoy your company, is there a reason for your sudden visit.

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** yeah love you too Tony

 **Red Rum:** be careful Sam or Steve will be jealous

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** Steve he’s stealing your man

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** never was his since he’s too chicken to ask him out

 **Anger Issues:** e x p o s e d

 **The Lighting Thief:** XD

 **Red Rum:** OOF

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** LMAO

 **Better Steve Jobs:** ….

 

 **Mr. America** removed **Caw Caw 2.0** from the chat!

 

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** mY bRoThEr!

 **Red Rum:** don’t like being exposed Steve?

 **Mr. America:** Shut it Romanova

 

 **Better Steve Jobs** added **Caw Caw 2.0** to the chat!

 

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** thanks babe~

 

 **Mr. America** removed **Caw Caw 2.0** from the chat!

 

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** HOLY FUCK

 **Red Rum:** LMAO

 **The Lighting Thief:** is this a confession????

 **Anger Issues:** Green isn’t a good color on you Steve XD

 **Better Steve Jobs:** ….

 **Red Rum:** lol i think Steve broke Tony

 

 **Mr. America** added **Caw Caw 2.0** to the chat!

 

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** Cap said I could come back if i’m good

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** Cap?

**Caw Caw 2.0:** my nickname for him ;)

 **Red Rum:** watch what you type or Tony might remove you

 **Better Steve Jobs:**.... tempting

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** this day just keeps getting better and better

 **Anger Issues:** Okay enough joking around

 **Anger Issues:** What’s up Sam?

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** oh yeah!

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** why did you guys tie those freshman to a tree?

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** blame ‘Cap’

 **The Lighting Thief:** Yes he was the one who suggested it

 **Mr. America:** Can’t disobey Fury’s orders

 **Red Rum:** wait Fury put you up to this???

 **Better Steve Jobs:** are you pulling our leg?

 **Mr. America:** No I’m serious

 **Mr. America:** It’s the whole reason why I was late

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Mr. America >>>>Fury **

 

[5:52pm]

 

 **Fury:** Mr. Rogers.

 **Fury:** I have an odd request.

 **Mr. America:** Shoot

 **Fury:** I need you to scare the new attendees.

 **Mr. America:** Wow

 **Mr. America:** Can’t believe I’m alive to see Nick Fury try to crack a joke

 **Fury:** I’m not joking.

 **Fury:** I don’t want anyone in detention this year.

 **Mr. America:** I assume that doesn’t include us

 **Fury:** You are correct.

 **Mr. America:** What do we get out of this?

 **Fury:** You get a free week.

 **Mr. America:** What am I supposed to do with that??

 **Fury:** Hell if I know.

 **Fury:** You could study, catch up with friends or ask Stark out on a dinner date.

 **Mr. America:** I prefer if you didn’t meddle in my love life

 **Fury:** Ask the damn man out already!

 **Fury:** You being doing us all a favor.

 **Mr. America:** Fury...

 **Fury:** Just take the deal or leave it.

 **Mr. America:** Fine….

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> Assemble the Gays**

**Members >>>> Anger Issues, Better Steve Jobs, Caw Caw 2.0, Caw Caw Motherfuckers, Mr. America, Red Rum, The Lighting Thief**

 

[8:07pm]

 

 **Red Rum:** nice nice

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** so we have a week do whatever we want?

 **Mr. America:** Basically

 **Better Steve Jobs:** YOU NOW WHAT THAT MEANS!!!!

 **Mr. America:** Oh no

 **Anger Issues:** Tony

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** what does it mean???

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** A PARTY!!!!!

 **Red Rum:** Damn haven’t had a true Stark party since Sophomore year

 **Better Steve Jobs:** Oh yeah this is going to be fucking awesome


	7. Dream Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Too Gay to Function: I wish to disown both of you  
> Quickie: your boyfriend would take us in  
> Which Witch? This Witch Bitch: yeah! at least someone loves us  
> Too Gay to Function: Charles is smarter than to take in devils like you  
> Hurricane Tortilla: notice how Peter never said Charles  
> Too Gay to Function: ….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and next few updates might be a little slow due to finals :(

**Group Chat >>>> Problematic Children**

**Members >>>>  Beast Boy, Cyclops, If I Can Get My Shit Together, Hurricane Tortilla, I’m Already Tracer, Quickie, Phoenix, Stoned Canadian **

 

[12:03pm]

 

 **Beast Boy:** Hey Logan want to get lunch?

 **Beast Boy:** Wait I didn’t mean to send it to the group

 **Quickie:** OooooOooOoooO~

 **Hurricane Tortilla:** Awwwwwwww

 **Cyclops:** Tea

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** Why wasn’t I invited?

 **Quickie:** BE SHUSH RAVEN

 **I’m Already Tracer:** stop trying to be a third wheel

 **Phoenix:** What’s the special occasion?

 **Beast Boy:** Why can’t I just go on a date with my boyfriend?

 **Stoned Canadian:** Ummmm… Hank?

 **Beast Boy:** What?

 **Beast Boy:** FUCK WAIT

 **Quickie:** H

 **I’m Already Tracer:** O

 **Hurricane Tortilla:** L

 **Cyclops:** Y

 **Phoenix:** S

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** H

 **Quickie:** I

 **Cyclops:** T

 **Stoned Canadian:** Babe what have you done?

 **Beast Boy:** I’m so sorry

 **Stoned Canadian:** It’s fine

 **Stoned Canadian:** This was bound to be their reaction no matter what

 **I’m Already Tracer:** PETER, SCOTT AND ORORO ARE RUNNING AROUND THE COURTYARD SCREAMING “IT'S HAPPENING!!!”

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** I CAN SEE THROUGH MY WINDOW

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** lmao Charles is just so confused

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** he looks like that really old meme with the guy and the long hair and wearing the tux

 **Phoenix:** WE SHOULD ADD HIM

 **Hurricane Tortilla:** AND ERIK

 **Quickie:** AND MY SISTER

 **Cyclops:** and as much as this pains me, Wade should see this

 **Cyclops:** Logan is his dad after all

 **Quickie:** Why does he get two dads :(

 **Cyclops:** So do you???

 **Quickie:** But they aren’t like his :(

 **Stoned Canadian:** Wade can never know

 **Stoned Canadian:** He’ll never shut up about me not telling him

 **I’m Already Tracer:** Oof too late

 

 **I’m Already Tracer** added **Dead inside and out, I’m Stabbing You in My Mind, Too Gay to Function,** and **Which Witch? This Witch Bitch** to the chat!

 

 **I’m Stabbing You in My Mind:** Will someone please tell me what’s happening????

 **Too Gay to Function:** Why am I even here?

 **Dead inside and out:** HOLY FUCK SCROLL UP

 **I’m Stabbing You in My Mind:** IS THIS WHY PETER, ORORO, AND SCOTT ARE YELLING IN THE COURTYARD????

 **Too Gay to Function:** I’m so disappointed you didn’t tell me Logan!!!

 **Dead inside and out:** I HAVE TWO DADS :’)

 **Dead inside and out:** BUT WHY WASN’T I TOLD???

 **Stoned Canadian:** Because it’s been only 3 months?

 **Cyclops:** WAIT SERIOUSLY

 **Quickie:** THREE WHOLE FUCKING MONTHS?????

 **I’m Already Tracer:** YOU KEPT IT A SECRET FOR THAT LONG????

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** I’m both you guys BEST FRIEND AND YOU DON’T BOTHER TO TELL ME???

**Dead inside and out: …..**

**Dead inside and out:** I’ll be back

 **Too Gay to Function:** Is this why you’ve been sneaking out for the last few weeks????

 **Stoned Canadian:** …..

 **Stoned Canadian:** Maybe

 **Hurricane Tortilla:** Tea

 **I’m Stabbing You in My Mind:** But why keep it a secret?

 **Stoned Canadian:** Because just in case I fucked something up I wanted to keep in a secret cause dumb as this sounds Hank meant a lot and I guess I didn’t want to get everyone’s hopes up

 **Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:** AWWWWW

 **Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:** sorry I’m late to the conversation. I had my own date with Viz

 **Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:**  he also says he is proud of you two ;)

 **Stoned Canadian:** Thanks :)

 **Hurricane Tortilla:** I’M GOING TO CRY

 **Quickie:** I AM

 **Cyclops:** lol weak

 **I’m Stabbing You in My Mind:** Scott I can see you cuddling with Peter and Ororo balling your eyes out

 **Phoenix:** Awww

 **Cyclops:** lEt ME bE!

 **Stoned Canadian:** DoiebelzIuUhkOIhH

 **I’m Already Tracer:** are you good Logan?

 **Stoned Canadian:** Hey it’s Hank

 **Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:** Heyo!

 **Quickie:** OooooOooOoooO~

 **Quickie:** did you guys get lunch together?

 **Stoned Canadian:** Yeah we did

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** Why did it look like Logan sneezed on the keyboard?

 **Stoned Canadian:** Wade came out of nowhere and started yelling at Logan, “TRAITOR” and started chasing him around with a foam sword

 **Stoned Canadian:** It’s very amusing

 **Too Gay to Function:** Well tell him to back for class in 3 minutes

 **I’m Stabbing You in My Mind:** Erik

 **Too Gay to Function:** 5 minutes

 **I’m Stabbing You in My Mind:**....

 **Too Gay to Function:** 15 minutes

 **I’m Stabbing You in My Mind:** :)

 **Cyclops:** GAYYYYY

 **Quickie:** fUcKIng ScOtT

 **Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:** YoU BoTh beAT mE!!!!

 **Too Gay to Function:** I wish to disown both of you

 **Quickie:** your boyfriend would take us in

 **Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:** yeah! at least someone loves us

 **Too Gay to Function:** Charles is smarter than to take in devils like you

 **Hurricane Tortilla:** notice how Peter never said Charles

 **Too Gay to Function:** ….

 

 **Too Gay to Function** has left the chat!

 

 **I’m Already Tracer:** exposed

 **I’m Stabbing You in My Mind:** Well this has been fun but I have a class

 **If I Can Get My Shit Together:** Meaning I will being leaving

 **I’m Stabbing You in My Mind:** See you later

 **Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:** Bye Dad!!!!

 **I’m Stabbing You in My Mind:** Bye Scarlett

 **Quickie:** he didn’t deny it!   


**I’m Stabbing You in My Mind** has left the chat!

 

 **Dead inside and out:** im back!

 **Dead inside and out:** Logan is fine and him and Hank went to their classes but it is time i take my leave!

 **Cyclops:** Finally

 **Dead inside and out:** shut up you’ll miss me ;)

  


**Cyclops** has removed **Dead inside and out** from the chat!

 

 **Quickie:** OOF

 **I’m Already Tracer:** damn you did him dirty

 **Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:** oof I should get going

 **Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:** thanks for the tea!

 

 **Which Witch? This Witch Bitch** has left the chat!

 

 **Hurricane Tortilla:** ten bucks that Wade is bitching about being kicked out

 **I’m Already Tracer:** he’s not that petty

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> I’m Short and I’m Threatening**

**Group Members >>>> Dead inside and out, Dork Vader, Mr. Motorcycle, Spider-Boy, This Bitch Empty YEET**

 

[12:31pm]

 

 **Dead inside and out:** AND THE NERVE HE HAD TO REMOVE ME

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** That’s great Wade

 **Dead inside and out:** at least I have two dads now

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** lmao did Mr. McCoy and your dad finally get together??

 **Dead inside and out:** THEY HAVE BEEN

 **Dead inside and out:** FOR 3 MONTHS

 **Dork Vader:** O O F

 **Spider-Boy:** And he didn’t tell you???

 **Dead inside and out:** I found out today only because Kurt added me to their group chat to see Hank slip up and confirm their relationship

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** Yeah there’s a video of you on SnapChat chasing him

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** send it to me

 **Dork Vader:** Oh and heard Wade wasn’t the only to gain 2 dads

 **Spider-Boy:** SKSKSKSKSJKSK

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** LMAO

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** you’re going to give Peter a heart attack XD

 **Spider-Boy:** You don’t know how happy I was

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** What happened???

 **Spider-Boy:** I was blessed by God

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** what really happened was that as an apology for tieing us to a tree, Stark and the others invited us out to lunch

 **Spider-Boy:** And by then end of it, Tony just turned to Steve and whisper “Can I adopt these kids?”

 **Mr. Motorcycle:** Steve lowkey agreed but Peter fainted before anyone could say anything

 **This Bitch Empty YEET:** OOF

 **Dork Vader:** YIKES

 **Dead inside and out:** Lmao

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Spider-Boy >>>>Dead inside and out**

 

[12:34pm]

 

 **Spider-Boy:** Hey Wade are you okay?

 **Dead inside and out:** I’m fine!

 **Dead inside and out:** Why wouldn’t I be?

 **Spider-Boy:** You’re bothering to properly text

 **Dead inside and out:** …..

 **Dead inside and out:** okay so maybe im a little upset that my own FUCKING dad didnt bother tell me that he was with someone

 **Dead inside and out:** you know when he found me, i didn’t trust anyone

 **Dead inside and out:** i had been screwed over by so many foster families that i just refused to be adopted

 **Dead inside and out:** until he came around

 **Dead inside and out:** promised he would never hurt me or lie to me

 **Dead inside and out:** it took maybe 5 months to make me finally feel at home. to make me feel loved...

 **Dead inside and out:**  i shouldnt be upset!

 **Dead inside and out:** this is the dumbest thing to be upset over….

 **Spider-Boy:** Wade you have every right to be upset

 **Spider-Boy:** Sure you don’t have to go overboard with it but he did break a promise no matter what it was

 **Spider-Boy:** Maybe he was afraid that he couldn’t keep the relationship so he wanted to make sure it was an official thing to where he could tell you and you be happy for him

 **Spider-Boy:** Did he mention anything about that?

 **Dead inside and out:** idk

 **Dead inside and out:** i didnt bother to scroll up on the group chat for what i missed

 **Spider-Boy:** Well I think you should talk

 **Spider-Boy:** He deserves to know how you feel

 **Dead inside and out:** what if i ruin our relationship?

 **Spider-Boy:** You could never

 **Spider-Boy:** He loves you to much

 **Spider-Boy:** Now go talk to him!

 **Dead inside and out:** Love you <3

 **Spider-Boy:** Love you too <3

  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Dead inside and out >>>>Stoned Canadian **

 

[12:37pm]

 

 **Dead inside and out:** Hey Dad…

 **Dead inside and out:** Can we talk?

 **Stoned Canadian:** You’re capitalizing your words

 **Stoned Canadian:** What’s wrong?

 **Dead inside and out:** its about the whole relationship

 **Stoned Canadian:** Oh I know what this about

 **Dead inside and out:** you do?

 **Stoned Canadian:** You’re upset that I didn’t tell you. Right?

 **Dead inside and out:** yeah….

 **Stoned Canadian:** I’m so sorry Wade

 **Stoned Canadian:** I should have said something but I was so afraid what me and Hank had wouldn’t work out

 **Stoned Canadian:** I didn’t want people to see what a failure I was if I couldn’t keep a relationship past 2 months

 **Dead inside and out:** its okay!

 **Dead inside and out:** i forgive you

 **Stoned Canadian:** I promise it won’t happen again

 **Dead inside and out:** thank you :)

 **Stoned Canadian:** :)

 **Stoned Canadian:** Now get to class or your ass is grounded

 **Dead inside and out:** I’d like to see you try OLD MAN


	8. Where a Kid Can Be a Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anger Issues: Steve your obliviousness lowers my IQ  
> Red Rum: then you should be dumber than Forest Gump  
> Anger Issues: Hey don’t disrespect my boy like that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh 2,000 hits! Thank you guys so much :)

**Group Chat >>>> Assemble the Gays**

**Members >>>> Anger Issues, Better Steve Jobs, Caw Caw Motherfuckers, Mr. America, Red Rum, The Lighting Thief**

 

[3:24pm]

 

**Red Rum:** hey has anyone seen Clint?

**Red Rum:** he promised to help me with some hw

**Anger Issues:** No but have you seen Thor??

**Anger Issues:** We were supposed to meet up for our Physics project

**Mr. America:** I haven’t seen either but I’m trying to look for Tony

**Red Rum:** OoooOo~

**Anger Issues:** What for? ;)

**Mr. America:** Personal reasons….

**Better Steve Jobs:** sorry Steven I’ve been busy

**Better Steve Jobs:** also no I haven’t seen either Thor or Clint

**Anger Issues:** Yeah I’ve been texting you, asking about Thor but Steve texts one time and he decided to respond

**Red Rum:** and why would that be ;)

**Better Steve Jobs:** personal reasons Natasha

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** I hear wedding bells

**Red Rum:** CLINT WHERE HAVE YOU FUCKING BEEN????

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** SHIT   
**Better Steve Jobs:** damn it Barton

**Better Steve Jobs:** what was the one thing i said you couldn’t do if you wanted to stay hidden?

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** don’t text the chat….

**Red Rum:** yOu KNeW!!!!

**The Lighting Thief:** does that mean i can come out of hiding now?

**Anger Issues:** THOR

**The Lighting Thief:** actually I think i’m going to go back into hiding

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** screw hiding

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** i’m leaving

 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers** has left the chat

 

**Better Steve Jobs:** not a stupid idea for once

 

**Better Steve Jobs** has left the chat!

 

**Anger Issues:** THOR

**Anger Issues:** DON’T YOU DARE LEAVE

**The Lighting Thief:** I’m sorry :(

 

**The Lighting Thief** has left the chat!

 

**Anger Issues:** I’m going to kill of them

**Red Rum:** make sure to save some for me

**Anger Issues:** I’m trying to call them

**Red Rum:** shit Clint blocked me

**Anger Issues:** Same with Thor

**Red Rum:** let me try Tony

**Anger Issues:** don’t bother all 3 of them blocked me so most likely they blocked all of us

**Mr. America:** I know where they are

**Anger Issues:** How????

**Red Rum:** let’s get ready to beat them into the ground

**Mr. America:** well like Bruce said, Clint and Thor blocked me but…

**Red Rum:** Tony didn’t!

**Anger Issues:** How did my actual bf block me but Tony answers to you????

**Red Rum:** True Love conquers all Bruce

**Anger Issues:** FrFr

**Mr. America:** Moving on…

**Mr. America:** I called Tony and he answered. He keep saying he was working on something but I kept hearing sounds in the background. Then I hear Clint yelling about missing his shot then Thor screaming about gaining a butt load of tickets.

**Anger Issues:** They’re at David Busters aren’t they?

**Red Rum:** sounds like something they would do

**Mr. America:** I thought the same thing except before Tony ended the call, I heard Thor screaming about a giant rat

**Anger Issues:** Oh my fucking god

**Red Rum:** are they at Chuck E Cheese???

**Anger Issues:** How did they not get sent out the door???

**Mr. America:** Your guess is as good as mine

**Red Rum:** ten bucks says either Tony charmed or payed the person who stamps your hand to let them in

**Mr. America:** the second sounds more like him

**Red Rum:** or you just don’t like the thought of Tony flirting with someone else

**Mr. America:** He doesn’t flirt with me and I have no problem with whoever he wants to be with

**Anger Issues:** Steve your obliviousness lowers my IQ

**Red Rum:** then you should be dumber than Forest Gump

**Anger Issues:** Hey don’t disrespect my boy like that

**Mr. America:** Can we get back to the topic at hand????

**Anger Issues:** Before we do… I have a feeling you might be blocked now so I’ll need someone we know Tony will answer

**Mr. America:** Who do you have in mind?

**Red Rum:** i know the perfect person

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Peppa Pig >>>>Better Steve Jobs**

 

[3:40pm]

 

**Peppa Pig:** hey Tony where are you?

**Peppa Pig:** i need your opinion on something

**Better Steve Jobs:** i’m out near the mall

**Better Steve Jobs:** what’s up Pep?

**Peppa Pig:** i need to know the best way to kick you, Clint and Thor’s ass

**Better Steve Jobs:** what…

**Better Steve Jobs:** wait!

**Better Steve Jobs:** NAT???

**Peppa Pig:** surprise bitch

**Better Steve Jobs:** how??? And why????

**Peppa Pig:** i asked Pepper to help us find you so if you excuse me, the three of us are coming in

**Better Steve Jobs:** Pepper you traitor!

**Peppa Pig:** Your fault for introducing the two of us ;)

**Better Steve Jobs:** tHaT’S wHY yOu sHoULdn’T BeTRay ME!

**Peppa Pig:** I might love you but I love my gf more

**Better Steve Jobs:** i should’ve known that it wasn’t you when you weren’t capitalizing your words

**Better Steve Jobs:** i can see them coming through the door!!!!

**Better Steve Jobs:** how did they get here so fast?

**Peppa Pig:** That’s your own fault

**Better Steve Jobs:** HOW???

**Peppa Pig:** You answered Steve’s call and he figure out where you were

**Better Steve Jobs:** damn it

**Peppa Pig:** Just had to answer him ;)

**Better Steve Jobs:** he said he needed to talk to me so

**Peppa Pig:** Welcome to the useless gays

**Better Steve Jobs:** i’m a useless pan excuse you

**Peppa Pig:** my bad

**Better Steve Jobs:** FUCK STEVE FOUND ME

**Peppa Pig:** Rhodey will love this

**Better Steve Jobs:** PEP I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON’T DO SOMETHING

**Peppa Pig:** I’ll see you when Steve catches you

**Peppa Pig:** PEPPER

**Peppa Pig:** Love you too Tony :)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Ironsides >>>> Lesbianage **

 

[4:00pm]

 

**Ironsides:** Mariaaaaaaaaaaa

**Ironsides:** i have teaaaaaaaa

**Lesbianage:** spill

**Ironsides:** Pepper sent me a picture

**Ironsides:** _img.busted_

**Lesbianage:** HOLY FUCK XD

**Lesbianage:** I never knew Bruce was strong enough to drag Thor by the ear

**Ironsides:** my favorite part has to be Clint trying to escape Natasha to get his tickets back

**Lesbianage:** nah the best part is Steve and Tony XD

**Lesbianage:** Tony just looks so defeated yet so happy

**Ironsides:** i would too if i was getting a piggy back ride from Steve

**Lesbianage:** make sure Tony never reads that ;)

**Ironsides:** bitch please

**Ironsides:** he’s done worse when I tease him about it

**Lesbianage:** Ik But i don’t like my best friend getting hurt :(

**Ironsides:** :)

**Ironsides:** i could take him in a fight anyway

**Lesbianage:** oh yeah definitely

**Lesbianage:** also you can totally see Steve blushing

**Ironsides:** WAIT REALLY????

**Ironsides:** YOU CAN

**Lesbianage:** why was he carrying him like that anyway XD

**Ironsides:** apparently when Tony was running away from Steve, he tripped over a kid’s bag and Steve had to try to catch him but Tony was trying to continue to run but they think he twisted his ankle

**Lesbianage:** O O F

**Lesbianage:** hope that doesn’t ruin the party

**Ironsides:** are you coming?

**Lesbianage:** uh yeah

**Lesbianage:** what else can be better than a Stark party???


	9. Revenge Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dead inside and out: how much do you think it cost to fake your own death?  
> Dork Vader: I can look it up

**Group Chat >>>> I’m Short and I’m Threatening**

**Group Members >>>> Dead inside and out, Dork Vader, Mr. Motorcycle, Spider-Boy, This Bitch Empty YEET**

 

[5:23pm]

 

**Dead inside and out:** hows detention kids? 

**Mr. Motorcycle:** horrible 

**Spider-Boy:** Makes jumping off a bridge sound better

**Dork Vader:** That bad?

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** You are overreacting 

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** It has been only 20 minutes. What could be so bad? 

**Mr. Motorcycle:** we were tasked with cleaning the locker rooms before sports start up 

**Dork Vader:** yikes

**Dead inside and out:** it cant get any worse than that

**Spider-Boy:** We’re currently trying to figure out how the wax machine works

**Mr. Motorcycle:** FUCK WAX JUST SHOT ONTO THE WALL   
**Dead inside and out:** i stand corrected

**Spider-Boy:** I can’t take this anymore

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** It’s only been two days

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** And shouldn’t the others be around to help you? 

**Mr. Motorcycle:** apparently Fury gave them a week off

**Dork Vader:** after tying you up to tree? 

**Spider-Boy:** YUP 

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** That’s just cruel 

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** You know there’s only one way to deal with that

**Mr. Motorcycle:** revenge

**Spider-Boy:** Suck it up and never get detention again

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** I was going to say what Peter said….

**Dead inside and out:** actually i agree with Harley

**Dead inside and out:** you guys need to get revenge 

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** No they don’t

**Mr. Motorcycle:** yes we do

**Dork Vader:** Yeah they do 

**Spider-Boy:** No we don’t

**Dead inside and out:** babe yes you do 

**Mr. Motorcycle:** what do you have in mind Wade? 

**Dead inside and out:** i thought you would never ask >:) 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Better Steve Jobs >>>>Mr. America**

 

[6:30pm] 

 

**Better Steve Jobs:** hey come out with me 

**Mr. America:** Why?

**Better Steve Jobs:** because by the time i get back it will be dark and i don’t want to be alone

**Mr. America:** What about Rhodey?

**Better Steve Jobs:** he’s busy 

**Mr. America:** Pepper? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** with Clint and Nat

**Mr. America:** Bruce? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** project with Thor

**Mr. America:** Guess you’re going alone

**Better Steve Jobs:** Steveeeeeeeeee pls :( 

**Better Steve Jobs:** i’m sorry about today

**Better Steve Jobs:** i’ll never do it again. promise!

**Mr. America:** Fine….

**Better Steve Jobs:** HA

**Better Steve Jobs:** works every time ;) 

**Mr. America:** The things I do for 

**Better Steve Jobs:** you enjoy most of them 

**Mr. America:** Sadly you’re not wrong 

**Mr. America:** Also don’t make false promises. We both know you’ll pull off another stunt like that

**Better Steve Jobs:** you know me so well Rogers 

**Better Steve Jobs:** i’m outside your door

**Mr. America:** lead the way Stark 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> I’m Short and I’m Threatening**

**Group Members >>>> Dead inside and out, Dork Vader, Mr. Motorcycle, Spider-Boy, This Bitch Empty YEET**

 

[6:35pm]

 

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** Did you idiots do it? 

**Mr. Motorcycle:** oh yeah XD

**Dead inside and out:** cant wait to see Stark’s face when he sees his car

**Spider-Boy:** wHY dID yOU pICk hIS caR?!

**Mr. Motorcycle:** he’s kinda the leader of their group

**Dead inside and out:** sooooooo

**Dork Vader:** Lmaoooooo 

**Dork Vader:** Peter just bolted out of the dorm saying he was going to kill the two of you

**Dead inside and out:** damn it 

**Mr. Motorcycle:** guess we won’t get to see the show then

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** You wouldn’t even be in this mess if you hadn’t done what you did in the first place 

**Dork Vader:** What did you do? 

**Mr. Motorcycle:** just throw some eggs, dirt, wax, and a bit of juice at his car

**Spider-Boy:** SDLAHDJSLAFSLKJ   
**Dead inside and out:** yikes Peter just passed us but i dont think he noticed

**Mr. Motorcycle:** double yikes

**Mr. Motorcycle:** look behind us 

**Dead inside and out:** LMAOOOOO

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** What? 

**Dead inside and out:** Peter just ran into Tony and Steve next to his car

**Mr. Motorcycle:** he’s trying so hard to apologize XD

**Dork Vader:** lol

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** Are you really going to leave him there? 

**Dead inside and out:** dont worry 

**Dead inside and out:** Peter will probably pass out from running his mouth so much that hell faint on his own and theyll be more concerned about that

**Mr. Motorcycle:** wait something isn’t right…

**Dork Vader:** did he manage not to faint? 

**Mr. Motorcycle:** that and the two are laughing 

**Dead inside and out:** that wasnt supposed to happen…. 

 

**Spider-Boy** added  **Better Steve Jobs** and  **Mr. America** to the chat!

 

**Mr. Motorcycle:** wHaT aRE yOu dOIng??!?!?!

**Mr. America:** It’s alright kid

**Better Steve Jobs:** omfg you guys are in so much trouble

**Better Steve Jobs:** i need names now 

**Dork Vader:** Ned Leeds

**Dead inside and out:** Wade Wilson 

**Mr. Motorcycle:** Harley Keener

**Spider-Boy:** Peter Parker

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** Shuri 

**Mr. America:** Shuri as in T’challa’s brother? 

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** Yes 

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers on behalf of those two dumbasses who trashed your car I’m so sorry. I can only ask you don’t report them.

**Better Steve Jobs:** mhm

**Better Steve Jobs:** i’ll consider it if the two dumbasses apologize

**Better Steve Jobs:** otherwise i hope they enjoy 4 more weeks of detention

**Mr. Motorcycle:** Sir I’m so sorry for the trouble we caused you. It was all Wade’s fault. He made me give into Peer Pressure. 

**Dead inside and out:** YOU AGREED TO IT HARLEY   
**Mr. Motorcycle:** YOU SUGGESTED IT   
**Dead inside and out:** YOU SAID YOU WANTED REVENGE FOR THEM DITCHING YOU 

**Spider-Boy:** Pls stop 

**Spider-Boy:** You’re embarrassing all of us 

**Dork Vader:** Speak for yourself Peter

**Dork Vader:** This is hilarious 

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** Wade just apologize!

**Dead inside and out:** UGH

**Dead inside and out** : fine

**Dead inside and out:** I’m sorry for dirtying your car

**Better Steve Jobs:** that wasn’t so bad now was it?

**Mr. America:** Tony are you going to tell them? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** let me have this Steve

**Better Steve Jobs:** they ruined my plans 

**Mr. America:** I feel like you found this more entertaining 

**Better Steve Jobs:** you’re right i did 

**Mr. Motorcycle:** wait what are you going to tell us? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** dont worry about it 

**Dork Vader:** You can’t just bring it up and not mention it 

**Better Steve Jobs:** technically that was Steve who brought it up 

**Dead inside and out:** come on dont leave us hanging!

**Spider-Boy:** Pls sirs :( 

**Mr. America:** Steve we should just tell them 

**Better Steve Jobs:** spoil sport 

**Better Steve Jobs:** the car you defaced wasn’t mine 

**Better Steve Jobs:** it’s Professor Lehnsherr

**Mr. Motorcycle:** ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS????

**Mr. America:** Yup

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** YOU IDIOTS!!!!

**Dork Vader:** LMAOOOO

**Dork Vader:** DID YOU NOT CHECK TO SEE IF IT WAS HIS??

**Dead inside and out:** I FIGURED IT WAS THE MOST EXPENSIVE CAR

**Spider-Boy:** Well time to yeet myself off a bridge

**Mr. Motorcycle:** fucking mood after this shit 

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** What now? 

**Dork Vader:** You guys are so dead XD

**Dead inside and out:** guess im moving out of the state

**Dork Vader:** He’ll still find you

**Dead inside and out:** yeah he would

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Better Steve Jobs >>>>Mr. America**

 

[6:39pm] 

 

**Better Steve Jobs:** we should do something

**Mr. America:** Why are you texting me? 

**Mr. America:** I’m right beside you 

**Better Steve Jobs:** i don’t want the kid to hear

**Mr. America:** Me glaring at you everytime you text might give it away

**Better Steve Jobs:** fair

**Better Steve Jobs:** but we should do something

**Mr. America:** I thought you wanted to leave them like that as revenge 

**Better Steve Jobs:** well change of plans

**Better Steve Jobs:** now help me think of something

**Mr. America:** Tony do you really think we should? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** tHeY aRe mY chILDreN!

**Mr. America:** …..

**Better Steve Jobs:** sorry our children 

**Mr. America:** ….. 

**Better Steve Jobs:** help me pls :(

**Better Steve Jobs:** Steveeeee

**Better Steve Jobs:** Stebeeeee

**Better Steve Jobs:** i know you’re using your phone to block my face

**Better Steve Jobs:** you can’t escape!

**Mr. America:** Fine

**Better Steve Jobs:** HA

**Better Steve Jobs:** good cause i just thought of something

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> I’m Short and I’m Threatening**

**Group Members >>>> Better Steve Jobs, Dead inside and out, Dork Vader, Mr. America, Mr. Motorcycle, Spider-Boy, This Bitch Empty YEET**

 

[6:43pm]

 

**Dead inside and out:** how much do you think it cost to fake your own death? 

**Dork Vader:** I can look it up

**Better Steve Jobs:** listen up 

**Better Steve Jobs:** Steve and i feel responsible for you now you’re all our children

**Better Steve Jobs:** and we have plan to save your asses 

**Mr. Motorcycle:** oh thank god 

**Spider-Boy:** Yay! :D 

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** Thank you so much

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** I am still deeply sorry for the trouble we caused

**Mr. America:** Don’t worry about it

**Mr. America:** You probably just saved me from getting dragged around by Tony

**Better Steve Jobs:** hey you said you would enjoy it!

**Mr. Motorcycle:** sorry to butt into your couple fight but what’s your plan?

**Better Steve Jobs:** 1) We’re not a couple

**Dead inside and out:** uh huh

**Better Steve Jobs:** and 2) someone owes us a favor

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Stoned Canadian >>>>Too Gay to Function**

 

[6:47pm]

 

**Stoned Canadian:** Hey can I borrow your car? 

**Too Gay to Function:** Ummmmm why? 

**Stoned Canadian:** Reasons

**Too Gay to Function:** That’s not good enough

**Stoned Canadian:** I need to pick up something but my car is in the shop

**Too Gay to Function:** You drove to class today and went to lunch with Hank in your car

**Stoned Canadian:** ….

**Stoned Canadian:** Can I just borrow the car? 

**Too Gay to Function:** No 

**Stoned Canadian:** Please? 

**Too Gay to Function:** Not until you tell me why 

**Stoned Canadian:** I can’t….

**Too Gay to Function:** Are you doing something illegal? Are you cheating? 

**Stoned Canadian:** No and NO!

**Stoned Canadian:** Why would you assume that? 

**Too Gay to Function:** You’ve done it before

**Stoned Canadian:** Bold of you to assume I would do it again

**Too Gay to Function:** You’re right

**Too Gay to Function:** I’m sorry

**Stoned Canadian:** Thank you

**Stoned Canadian:** but I won’t forgive you unless you give me the keys to your car

**Too Gay to Function:** No

**Stoned Canadian:** DAMN IT ERIK

**Stoned Canadian:** I’m telling Xavier

**Too Gay to Function:** He won’t help you 

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Too Gay to Function >>>> I’m Stabbing You in My Mind**

 

[6:49pm]

 

**I’m Stabbing You in My Mind:** Give Logan you keys please

**Too Gay to Function:** WHY???

**I’m Stabbing You in My Mind:** Because I said so 

**Too Gay to Function:** :(

**I’m Stabbing You in My Mind:** I’ll pay you back with dinner 

**Too Gay to Function:** Fine

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Too Gay to Function >>>>Stoned Canadian**

 

[6:52pm]

 

**Too Gay to Function:** I hate you

**Stoned Canadian:** I’d say I love you too but I fear I might make Charles jealous ;) 

**Too Gay to Function:** Keys are in my inbox

**Too Gay to Function:** And they better be there when I get back

**Stoned Canadian:** Oh? 

**Too Gay to Function:** Having dinner with Charles

**Stoned Canadian:** :O

**Stoned Canadian:** Have fun on your date~

**Too Gay to Function:** iT’s NoT a DATe!

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> I’m Short and I’m Threatening**

**Group Members >>>> Better Steve Jobs, Dead inside and out, Dork Vader, Mr. America, Mr. Motorcycle, Spider-Boy, This Bitch Empty YEET**

 

[7:45pm]

 

**Dead inside and out:** were back!

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** All clean? 

**Spider-Boy:** Yup! 

**Mr. Motorcycle:** i haven’t been at a car wash in years

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** Thank you two once again for helping them 

**Better Steve Jobs:** don’t thank you

**Better Steve Jobs:** it was Logan who got the keys and Xavier distracting Lehnsherr with dinner

**Dork Vader:** Hallelujah

**Spider-Boy:** You came up with the plan so without you we would have been in detention for another 3 weeks 

**Dead inside and out:** that wouldn't have been so bad 

**Spider-Boy:** …..

**Dead inside and out:** but thank you for saving our asses 

**Better Steve Jobs:** Steve says you’re welcome 

**Better Steve Jobs:** now we need to get going so see ya 

 

**Better Steve Jobs** removed  **Mr. America** from the chat! 

 

**Better Steve Jobs** has left the chat! 

  
  


**Spider-Boy:** That was the best thing in the world

**Mr. Motorcycle:** lol i have two dads now to replace my missing father 

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** :( 

**Mr. Motorcycle:** nah it’s good

**Dork Vader:** technically we all have two dads now

**Spider-Boy:** I think I might faint 

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** Why is he like this? 

**Mr. Motorcycle:** both Steve and Tony shook his hand 

**Dork Vader:** O o f

**Dork Vader:** He’ll be fine 

**Dead inside and out:** FUCK PETER FAINTED 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Better Steve Jobs >>>>Mr. America**

 

[8:03pm] 

 

**Better Steve Jobs:** I’m just saying 

**Better Steve Jobs:** you’re definitely the mother of the family 

**Mr. America:** What makes you so sure? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** dude on the whole way to the car wash, you gave a lecture on what the kids did was wrong 

**Mr. America:** So I guess you’re the father? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** obviously 

**Better Steve Jobs:** i know how to have a good time unlike you old man

**Mr. America:** I’m only 5 months older 

**Better Steve Jobs:** and born on 4th July 

**Better Steve Jobs:** a true golden boy 

**Mr. America:** Only one of those are true

**Better Steve Jobs:** Steve Rogers lied about his birthday?!

**Mr. America:** Tony Stark being sarcastic?! That’s new

**Better Steve Jobs:** i don’t think i like this side of you

**Mr. America:** What’s not to like about me? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** okay this has been the highlight of my day 

**Mr. America:** I thought it was when you gained 5 kids?

**Better Steve Jobs:** WE gained 5 kids Steve

**Better Steve Jobs:** WE are in this together 

**Mr. America:** If you say so 

**Better Steve Jobs:** i definitely say so 

**Better Steve Jobs:** AFTER YOU GAVE A WHOLE 30 MINUTE LECTURE 

**Mr. America:** They needed it 

**Better Steve Jobs:** yeah

**Better Steve Jobs:** we don’t need mini us’s running around and stealing our thunder

**Mr. America:** Yeah no shit 

**Better Steve Jobs:** GASP

**Better Steve Jobs:** i can’t believe i just witness America’s golden boy curse

**Better Steve Jobs:** the man who yelled language throughout our freshman year

**Mr. America:** I only started saying it cause Fury didn’t like us saying anything around the touring students 

**Better Steve Jobs:** please 

**Better Steve Jobs:** bet you more than half those kids had said those words 

**Mr. America:** mhm

**Better Steve Jobs:** we’re not in 1940s Cap

**Mr. America:** Since when did you start calling me Cap? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** Sam has enlightened me to how you’re captain of every sport you have ever joined 

**Mr. America:** I am not 

**Better Steve Jobs:** let me name all the sports you did and tell me which ones you weren’t captain of

**Better Steve Jobs:** cross country, track and field, football, and baseball 

**Mr. America:** …..

**Mr. America:** Okay so maybe I am 

**Better Steve Jobs:** EXACTLY 

**Better Steve Jobs:** never doubt me Steve i’m always right 

**Mr. America:** Welllll

**Mr. America:** Remember Sophomore year during detention where you thought you could make the trash bag into the dumpster? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** sjsksjsksjsk

**Better Steve Jobs:** you promised to never bring that up

**Mr. America:** Well I’m bringing up now to prove a point 

**Better Steve Jobs:** sjskjsskks

**Better Steve Jobs:** I hate you 

**Mr. America:** ;) 

**Better Steve Jobs:** you can’t say anything 

**Better Steve Jobs:** remember when me and Clint were fighting over who gets shot gun and you thought throwing the keys in a tree would be the best solution 

**Mr. America:** Oh god 

**Mr. America:** It took us an hour to find the squirrel who took them 

**Better Steve Jobs:** Fury was so pissed when we showed up late for detention 

**Mr. America:** I feel like the most memorable moments we have together are all due to detention 

**Better Steve Jobs:** not true 

**Better Steve Jobs:** we always eat together and we’ve hung out plenty of times

**Mr. America:** Yeah but we always have the others around 

**Better Steve Jobs:** oh 

**Better Steve Jobs:** well i’m currently drinking directly from a new bottle of wine I bought if you would like to join me

**Better Steve Jobs:** Bruce just texted saying he was going to be staying over at Thor’s so I would like the company 

**Mr. America:** I’ll be right over 

**Better Steve Jobs:** :) 


	10. I propose a plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lighting Thief: most romance movies take place there  
> Ironsides: like Love,Simon!   
> Lesbianage: gasp   
> Lesbianage: lesbian version of Love, Simon  
> Caw Caw Motherfuckers: I’d watch that as many times as i did with the normal version of Love, Simon   
> The Lighting Thief: same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!~ Thank you everyone for all the kudos and reads! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)

**Group Chat >>>> Assemble the Gays**

**Members >>>> Anger Issues, Better Steve Jobs, Caw Caw Motherfuckers, Mr. America, Red Rum, The Lighting Thief**

 

[7:25am]

 

**Anger Issues:** Holy shit

**Anger Issues:** You guys are never going to believe what I’m seeing 

**Red Rum:** ???

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** Tea? 

**Anger Issues:** _ img.itshappening _

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** OH MY GOD 

**Red Rum:** TEA 

**The Lighting Thief:** is this why you told me not to come in. In fear that I would wake them with screaming? 

**Anger Issues:** Would you? 

**The Lighting Thief:** …..

**The Lighting Thief:** yes 

**Red Rum:** i cannot i live to see Steve Rogers and Tony Stark cuddling in an armchair fast asleep 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** i’m sending this pic to the school blog 

**Red Rum:** go for it

**Anger Issues:** NO!

**Anger Issues:** TONY WILL KILL ME!!!

**The Lighting Thief:** babe the world needs to see

**The Lighting Thief:** i will protect you if Stark gets too close 

**Anger Issues:** mhmmmm

**Anger Issues:** Okay 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** good thing you agreed cause I already did it 

**Anger Issues:** This is going to be a fun day 

  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Peppa Pig >>>>Red Rum**

 

[7:28pm] 

 

**Peppa Pig:** Hey just wanted to confirm we were still on for lunch today 

**Red Rum:** we very much are ;) 

**Peppa Pig:** Will the others be joining us?

**Red Rum:** Thor and Bruce will be out together 

**Red Rum:** Clint is eating out with his two ‘kids’

**Red Rum:** and pretty sure Tony and Steve will be preoccupied with each other 

**Peppa Pig:** So it’s a date then? 

**Red Rum:** definitely 

**Peppa Pig:** <3

**Red Rum:** <3

**Peppa Pig:** Also I have to ask

**Peppa Pig:** Is that picture of Steve and Tony real? 

**Red Rum:** IT IS 

**Red Rum:** Bruce was coming back from Thor’s this morning when he saw them and sent the pic to the chat 

**Peppa Pig:** blessed 

**Peppa Pig:** but I fear for Bruce when Tony wakes up

**Red Rum:** meaning they won’t be bothering us today ;) 

**Peppa Pig:** Hurray :) 

**Peppa Pig:** It’s weird to think the only reason we meet was through Tony 

**Red Rum:** ikr

**Red Rum:** i feel like my life is in debt to him for setting me up with the love of my life 

**Peppa Pig:** Awwwww <3 

**Peppa Pig:** I’m glad we meet Natasha 

**Peppa Pig:** You make life so much better :) 

**Peppa Pig:** Also I need to ask if you have any important classes after lunch 

**Red Rum:** probably but I would much rather spend time with you

**Red Rum:** why?

**Peppa Pig:** Cause the fair is in town and they have a laser tag place and I wanted to take you there since we won’t have any other free time this week

**Red Rum:** …..

**Red Rum:** Will you marry me? 

**Peppa Pig:** I plan too Natasha ;) 

**Red Rum:** when? 

**Peppa Pig:** Oh

**Peppa Pig:** After we graduate I guess 

**Peppa Pig:** Please tell me you aren’t proposing over text 

**Red Rum:** oh GOD no

**Red Rum:** you know I’m a sucker for romantic scenes so it will be perfect 

**Peppa Pig:** Doesn’t have to be if you’re even doing it :) 

**Red Rum:** i’ll keep that in mind ;)

**Peppa Pig:** I’ll see you at lunch 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> Assemble the Gays**

**Members >>>> Anger Issues, Better Steve Jobs, Caw Caw Motherfuckers, Mr. America, Red Rum, The Lighting Thief**

 

[7:32am]

 

**Better Steve Jobs:** i swear to fucking god when I find you two i will rip you to pieces and feed you to the squirrels at the park 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** then stop cuddling with Steve and do it! 

**Better Steve Jobs:** i am not! 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** LIES!

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** i can see you through the window 

**Mr. America:** You’re not there? 

**Anger Issues:** OOF

**Anger Issues:** Steve just exposed them 

**Mr. America:** I’m still in the room

**Mr. America:** Doesn’t mean we’re still on the couch

**The Lighting Thief:** but you’re still in the armchair 

**Better Steve Jobs:** Steve I think it’s best you just stop talking 

**Red Rum:** great we love the otp

**Red Rum:** but can you guys help me with my relationship??

**Mr. America:** If it gets us off this topic then sure

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** Nat what happened?

**Better Steve Jobs:** are you Pep having trouble? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** I can talk to her if you need me too

**Red Rum:** no ummmm

**Red Rum:** I might have like accidentally proposed to her….

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** BITCH WHAT

**Anger Issues:** OOF

**The Lighting Thief:** CONGRATS!!!!

**Mr. America:** Way to go Nat!

**Better Steve Jobs:** WHY DIDN’T SHE TELL ME???

**Red Rum:** i didn’t properly do it!

**Red Rum:** i just said i wanted to marry her and she said she would marry me and now i think I want to propose to her. Today.

**Red Rum:** and i need your help…

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** SIS I’VE BEEN PLANNING THIS SINCE FRESHMAN YEAR WITH MARIA AND RHODEY 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** HOLD ON WE NEED A GROUP CHAT WITH THEM REAL FAST 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers** added  **Anger Issues, Better Steve Jobs, Caw Caw 2.0, Ironsides, Lesbianage, Mr. America, Quickie, Red Rum, The Lighting Thief,** and  **Which Witch? This Witch Bitch**

 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers** named chat  **Operation: Proposal**

 

[7:35pm] 

 

**Lesbianage:** Clint you better have a damn good reason on why you added me in here before class starts 

**Ironsides:** same here 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** that’s why i chose not to have a first period 

**Quickie:** smart man 

**Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:** okay but seriously what is happening??

**Red Rum:** i want to propose to Pepper today 

**Ironsides:** HOLY FUCK

**Lesbianage:** IT’S HAPPENING 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** damn girl you go! 

**Quickie:** BLESSED

**Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:** CONGRATS!!!

**Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:** you two are such a cute couple! 

**Red Rum:** thanks :) 

**Better Steve Jobs:** ideas people! 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** WE NEED IDEAS

**Lesbianage:** anything special happening today?

**Red Rum:** we’re going out for lunch today and then laser tag at the fair 

**Ironsides:** THE FAIR IS SO ROMANTIC 

**Mr. America:** Yeah nothing says romance like playing games that are designed for you to lose 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** i mean he’s not completely wrong

**Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:** is she afraid of heights? 

**Red Rum:** no 

**Quickie:** then take her on the Ferris wheel! 

**The Lighting Thief:** that would be wonderful!

**The Lighting Thief:** most romance movies take place there

**Ironsides:** like Love,Simon! 

**Lesbianage:** gasp 

**Lesbianage:** lesbian version of Love, Simon

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** I’d watch that as many times as i did with the normal version of Love, Simon 

**The Lighting Thief:** same

**Better Steve Jobs:** Nat do you know what you need to do? 

**Red Rum:** after we do what we plan to do, i suggest we go on the Ferris wheel and when we get off I propose

**Red Rum:** does that sound good? 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** perfect 

**Quickie:** what about a ring??

**Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:** do you know her size? 

**Red Rum:** i do 

**Better Steve Jobs:** i’ll come with you to get one. i can pay for it 

**Red Rum:** Tony you don’t have too

**Better Steve Jobs:** no I want too

**Better Steve Jobs:** she deserves the best money can buy 

**Red Rum:** you’re not wrong 

**Anger Issues:** Mind if I tag along? 

**Lesbianage:** you’ve been oddly quiet in the chat

**Anger Issues:** yeah sorry I actually ran into Pepper and she was telling me about what you said 

**Mr. America:** oof 

**Red Rum:** really????

**Red Rum:** what did she say???

**Anger Issues:** that she wants you to get off your ass and propose to her already 

**Red Rum:** sounds like the Pepper i know :) 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** can I tag along too?

**Red Rum:** sure 

**The Lighting Thief:** And me? 

**Red Rum:** Thor you aren’t trying to steal my thunder are you? ;) 

**The Lighting Thief:** ;) 

**Ironsides:** i think i’m going to faint 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** lmao i’m with Bruce and he looks like he’s ready to faint 

**Red Rum:** well if you guys are going we might as well bring Steve to drive all of us like usual

**Mr. America:** Yes Ma’am 

**Red Rum:** alright meet me in the dorm parking lot 

**Lesbianage:** Rhodey we’ve been blessed with today 

**Ironsides:** ikr

**Ironsides:** all the ships are sailing smoothly 

 

~~~~~~

[11:45pm] 

 

**Better Steve Jobs:** we got the ring! 

**Lesbianage:** THEN GET NAT TO HER FUTURE BRIDE!!!!

 

~~~~~~

 

[12:24pm] 

 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** update

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** they just exited laser tag 

**Lesbianage:** stay out of sight 

**Better Steve Jobs:** trying our best

**Better Steve Jobs:** Thor’s playing whack-a-mole with Bruce watching, Clint is creeping through the popcorn bags, and Steve is throwing baseballs at milk jugs. 

**Ironsides:** is he trying to win you something? ;) 

**Better Steve Jobs:** he is actually 

**Better Steve Jobs:** I wanted the red bear and i can’t throw for shit so 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** OoOOooOoo

**Lesbianage:** I like you 

**Anger Issues:** Everyone shut up they’re getting on the Ferris wheel 

**Quickie:** OOOOOOOOOOOOO~

**Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:** Peter stop being embarrassing! 

**Ironsides:** i was going to type that before he did

**The Lighting Thief:** i have defeated the weak moles just in time 

**Better Steve Jobs:** and Steve won me the bear just in time 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** they’re getting off now

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** i need to video tape this 

**Lesbianage:** GAHHHH

**Lesbianage:** IT’S HAPPENING 

**Quickie:** AHHHH WHY CAN’T MY DAD BE A MAN LIKE HER??

**Ironsides:** WE NEED TO WORK ON LEHNSHERR AND XAVIER ANOTHER TIME 

**Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:** WHAT DID SHE SAY????

 

**Red Rum** added  **Peppa Pig** to the chat! 

 

**Peppa Pig:** I said yes

**Lesbianage:** FUCK YEAH

**Ironsides:** AHHHHHHHH

**Caw Caw 2.0:** CONGRATULATIONS!!!!

**Quickie:** I’M SO PROUD :D

**Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:** CONGRATS GUYS!!!! YOU DESERVE THIS 

**Better Steve Jobs:** CLINT JUST TACKLED THE TWO OF THEM INTO A HUG AND NOW WE ALL ARE ABOUT TO SO BRB

**Lesbianage:** FUCK I’M ACTUALLY CRYING 

**Ironsides:** SAME 

**Red Rum:** Thank you guys for making this possible.

**Red Rum:** You have no idea how happy I am :) 

**Lesbianage:** our pleasure

**Ironsides:** oh definitely our pleasure 

**Better Steve Jobs:** we’re all going to eat tonight 

**Better Steve Jobs:** no questions asked

**Caw Caw 2.0:** i could use a good meal

**Peppa Pig:** Guess we’ll see you at 7 then 

**Peppa Pig:** Thank you guys 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Peppa Pig >>>>Red Rum**

 

[1:04pm] 

 

**Red Rum:** hey how was class?

**Peppa Pig:** Non-stop answering questions about my ring

**Red Rum:** I still can’t believe we’re engaged 

**Peppa Pig:** Neither can I :) 

 


	11. Be nice! We have company coming over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tic-Tac: i’m more confused on why Fury didn’t tell everyone?
> 
> Tic-Tac: was it supposed to be a surprise?
> 
> Tic-Tac: GASP
> 
> Tic-Tac: are we gaining top secret information???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat names-  
> Fanboy: Coulson  
> Tic-Tac: Scott Lang  
> NERD ALERT: Jane Foster  
> Meow Meow: Darcy  
> Human Toaster: Vision  
> Glowstick: Carol Davenrs  
> 99 problems and my gf is all of them: Maria Rambeau

**Group Chat >>>>Operation: Avengers **

**Group Members >>>>** **Anger Issues, Better Steve Jobs, Caw Caw Motherfuckers, Fanboy, Fury, Lesbianage, Mr. America, Red Rum, The Lighting Thief**

 

[3:25pm]

 

**Fury:** I have activated this chat to inform all of you about something important happening tomorrow.

**Fury:** Oh and Romanov, I hear congratulations are in order.

**Red Rum:** yes they are sir :) 

**Fanboy:** Congrats Natasha! 

**Lesbianage:** i’m still crying 

**Better Steve Jobs:** same 

**Mr. America:** Nat we’re all very proud of you but I have a feeling Fury has something important to say 

**Fury:** You are correct Rogers. 

**Fury:** Yesterday we were told that we would have some transfer students sent over.

**Anger Issues:** And why tell us? 

**Fury:** Because the six of you are the best way to get this information out.

**Fury:** And not a single one of you can keep your damn mouth shut.

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** i don’t know if i should be offended or pleased

**Fanboy:** Assume the worst 

**The Lighting Thief:** how many students are coming over? 

**Lesbianage:** 6 

**Better Steve Jobs:** do you want us to greet them or…?

**Fury:** Have your party and let us deal with the grown up stuff. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> I Crave the Sweet Release of Death… Or Coffee**

**Members >>>> Anger Issues, Better Steve Jobs, Caw Caw 2.0, Caw Caw Motherfuckers, Chat Noir, Ironsides, Mr. America, Mr. Magic, NERD ALERT, Peppa Pig, Red Rum, The Lighting Thief, Tic-Tac, Wong Time **

 

[3:28pm]

 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** we have three things to say! 

**Mr. Magic:** Um okay? 

**Tic-Tac:** oh? 

**Tic-Tac:** tea? 

**Ironsides:** spill 

**Better Steve Jobs:** 1) My party is at 5. Bring all the booze you can sneak in 

**Chat Noir:** I have a few bottles stored somewhere 

**Wong Time:** You will not be disappointed 

**The Lighting Thief:** i like this man! 

**Better Steve Jobs:** i do too

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** moving on!

**Red Rum:** 2) Pepper and i got engaged :)

**Tic-Tac:** :D 

**NERD ALERT:** Congrats!!!!!

**Ironsides:** ugh stop making me want to cry 

**Chat Noir:** Sam told me earlier. Congratulations! 

**Mr. Magic:** Congratulations 

**Wong Time:** I will bring extra booze and a cake for the party

**Peppa Pig:** I see why you guys like him 

**Peppa Pig:** Thank you Wong 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** and last but not least

**Mr. America:** 3) We’re having some new students coming 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** are you serious????

**Anger Issues:** Fury told us 10 minutes ago 

**Mr. Magic:** When can we expect them? 

**Mr. America:** Tomorrow 

**Ironsides:** Wtf???

**Chat Noir:** Why were we not told sooner?

**Better Steve Jobs:** your guess is as good as ours 

**Tic-Tac:** i’m more confused on why Fury didn’t tell everyone?

**Tic-Tac:** was it supposed to be a surprise?

**Tic-Tac:** GASP

**Tic-Tac:** are we gaining top secret information???

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** he wanted us to tell everyone cause apparently we can’t keep our mouths shut 

**Peppa Pig:** He is not wrong 

**NERD ALERT:** Are we going to do something about it??? 

**Red Rum:** probably something on Saturday 

**Better Steve Jobs:** but we’ll be too hungover to even focus ;) 

**Mr. America:** Better not be 

**The Lighting Thief:** I will be fine! 

**Better Steve Jobs:** sorry except Steve and Thor because they can hold down their liquor 

**Mr. America:** Still don’t????

**Caw Caw 2.0:** let loose Cap 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** YEAH! 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** we’re adults now! 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** KEISNSMALEBS

**Red Rum:** he’s fine don’t worry 

**Wong Time:** Okay???

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** I jUSt SPilLeD mY cEreAL wItH oRaNGe sOdA 

**Better Steve Jobs:** Clint you're an embarrassment to all of us 

**Red Rum:** i fear for the new students 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 **Group Chat >>>>** **WE’RE HALFWAY THERE**

 **Group Members >>>> Also Tiny, Cyclops, Garbage Bear,** **Green is the New Black, Fuck Society, Hot Head, Human Toaster, Hurricane Tortilla, I Can Smell Your Emotions, I’m Already Tracer, Let’s Get Ready to Rumble, Lighting McQueen, Meow Meow, Mockingbird, Not Tiny, Quickie, Phoenix, SHOTSHOTSHOT, Silent but Deadly, Star Lord, Tiny, Witch Witch? This Witch Bitch, Yo-Yo man**

 

[3:32pm] 

 

**Meow Meow:** i have been told to inform all of you about six students transferring over 

**Let’s Get Ready to Rumble:** when are they coming? 

**Meow Meow:** tomorrow 

**Quickie:** WHAT???

**Garbage Bear:** looks i need to do some early spring cleaning 

**SHOTSHOTSHOT:** same here 

**Star Lord:** no like he actually needs too

**Star Lord:** i haven’t seen the floor of our dorm since freshman year 

**Fuck Society:** anyone know how to discreetly dispose of glass bottles? 

**Fuck Society:** like a LOT of them? 

**Hot Head:** i can burn them in the shop 

**Fuck Society:** you are a god

**Phoenix:** Do you know what grades they are in? 

**Yo-Yo man:** hope they’re all seniors or freshmen 

**Yo-Yo man:** we have enough Sophomores

**I Can Smell Your Emotions:** You can never have enough friends :D

**Cyclops:** spend time with my friends and you’ll regret that 

**Quickie:** we’re not that bad!

**Cyclops:** you’re right 

**Cyclops:** spend time with Peter and you’ll regret that 

**I’m Already Tracer:** lol 

**Quickie:** babe :( 

**Hurricane Tortilla:** DoN'T hUrT pETeR

**Green is the New Black:** But feel free to belittle Quill

**Star Lord:** babe :( 

**Quickie:** gasp 

**Quickie:** sameis 

**Star Lord:** gasp 

**Star Lord:** sameis 

**Green is the New Black:** dear god 

**I’m Already Tracer:** what have we done? 

**Mockingbird:** I can name four people in the chat that would scare the new students off

**Also Tiny:** I think we all know who those are 

**Silent but Deadly:** i am definitely not on that list 

**Garbage Bear:** you should be 

**Lighting McQueen:** Is anyone not suspicious that we’re just now hearing about this? 

**Witch Witch? This Witch Bitch:** Fury has his reasons 

**Tiny:** But are they always good reasons? 

**Hot Head:** judgement day will come when needed 

**Quickie:** thanks satan 

**Hot Head:** excuse you 

**Hot Head:** Satan should be capitalized 

**Not Tiny:** But Lincoln is right 

**Not Tiny:** I say we find out where these kids are coming from 

**SHOTSHOTSHOT:** alright field trip! 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> Hanging on by a Thread**

**Group Members >>>> 99 problems and my gf is all of them, Glow Stick, Hot Mess, Insert Generic White Guy, Lesbianage, Queen, Soufflé **

 

[3:37pm] 

 

**Lesbianage:** i’m here to inform all of you that we will be having 6 students transferring tomorrow 

**Hot Mess:** ughhhhhh

**Insert Generic White Guy:** hurray 

**Glow Stick:** Knowing Fury, he’ll have a school assembly on Saturday just to spite us 

**99 problems and my gf is all of them:** i don’t have time for that 

**Queen:** Any seniors? 

**Lesbianage:** possibly 

**Soufflé:** Nooooo

**Soufflé:** I like our group 

**Glow Stick:** Who said we needed to make friends? 

**Hot Mess:** tea 

**Lesbianage:** we love that

**Queen:** No 

**Queen:** We should all be polite and treat them equally

**99 problems and my gf is all of them:** i agree with Peggy

**99 problems and my gf is all of them:** we should welcome them with open hearts 

**Insert Generic White Guy:** or our fist 

**Soufflé:** babe

**Insert Generic White Guy:** we have no clue who’s coming 

**Queen:** They’re just students????

**Glow Stick:** Most schools don’t give warnings like this at last minute or have transfer this early in the year. 

**Hot Mess:** do you wonder if anyone else is this suspicious? 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> I’m Short and I’m Threatening**

**Group Members >>>> Dead inside and out, Dork Vader, Mr. Motorcycle, Spider-Boy, This Bitch Empty YEET**

 

[3:43pm]

 

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** We have transfer students coming tomorrow 

**Spider-Boy:** unsubscribe


	12. Party Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Better Steve Jobs: go out with me
> 
> Mr. America: …..
> 
> Mr. America: What?

**Better Steve Jobs** added **Anger Issues, Caw Caw 2.0, Caw Caw Motherfucker, Chat Noir, Fuck Society, Garbage Bear, Glowstick, Green is the New Black, Human Toaster, I Can Smell Your Emotions, Ironsides, Lesbianage, Mr. America, Mr. Magic, Peppa Pig, Red Rum, Silent But Deadly, Spider-Boy, Star Lord, Tic-Tac, The Lighting Thief, Which Witch? This Witch Bitch,** and **Wong Time** to the chat!

 

 **Better Steve Jobs** named chat **Notification Blow up**

 

[12:17pm]

 

 **Better Steve Jobs:** these are all the people I could think of before i had to take a quiz

 **Better Steve Jobs:** everyone in this chat is invite to the party and may inform the rest about the party

 **Fuck Society:** question

 **Fuck Society:** will there be booze?

 **Wong Time:** It will be provided

 **Wong Time:** oh and Tony the cake will be ready in ten minutes

 **Garbage Bear:** i’m going to need it after this day

 **Spider-Boy:** Which one?

 **Garbage Bear:** both

 **Garbage Bear:** congrats Nat and Pep if you’re reading this

 **Peppa Pig:** :)

 **Spider-Boy:** Congrats! :D

 **Human Toaster:** Do we not have to welcome the new students?

 **Lesbianage:** Fury said we won’t do anything until tomorrow

 **Tic-Tac:** does that mean we have to be moderately sober?

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** wear sunglasses

 **Fuck Society:** always have a 5 hour energy shot on hand

 **Glowstick:** Drink lots of water

 **I Can Smell Your Emotions:** What is the special occasion???

 **Anger Issues:** This is the longest we’ve ever gone without being in detention

 **Mr. Magic:** How long has that been?

 **Red Rum:** 3 days

 **Star Lord:** damn

 **Star Lord:** and i thought we were bad

 **Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:** do we need to bring anything?

 **Better Steve Jobs:** only if you want too

 **Silent But Deadly:** what if I wish to bring a bag of chips for myself?

 **Green is the New Black:** Drax we’ve talked about this

 **Silent But Deadly:** i refuse to share with those who don’t know how to clean up after themselves

 **Anger Issues:** Thor’s out of the question then

 **The Lighting Thief:** :(

 **Silent But Deadly:** no i will share with him if he wishes

 **The Lighting Thief:** :D

 **Silent But Deadly:** i have been blessed

 **Star Lord:** ooooo~

 **Garbage Bear:** Quill you can’t say anything

 **Star Lord:** neither can you

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** oh?

 **Green is the New Black:** Ignore then

 **Green is the New Black:** They don’t know when to shut up

 **Star Lord:** babe even you can’t say anything

 **I Can Smell Your Emotions:** None of us can say anything! :(

 **Chat Noir:** I am confused?

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** just enjoy it

 **Fuck Society:** who’s gonna say it?

 **The Lighting Thief:** say what?

 **Ironsides:** jesus Thor you are thick-headed

 **Lesbianage:** and this isn’t really the best place to talk about it when SOMEONE is here

 **Anger Issues:** Don’t worry

 **Anger Issues:** I assume you all had a crush on Thor at one point?

 **Star Lord:** yup

 **Anger Issues:** tbh who hasn’t?

 **Red Rum:** Lesbians

 **Glowstick:** But we still love him anyway

 **Lesbianage:** true

 **The Lighting Thief:** wait….

 **The Lighting Thief:** i’m pretty sure not everyone has had a crush on me

 **The Lighting Thief:** I bet at least 10 of you haven’t

 **Tic-Tac:** well I’m not one of those ten

 **Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:** same

 **Ironsides:** same here

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** guilty

 **Chat Noir:** Weird for me to say, but me too

 **Mr. Magic:** unfortunately

 **Wong Time:** same

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** if Bruce didn’t so obviously like you, i definitely still had it

 **Red Rum:** same here but I found my fiancé instead so

 **Peppa Pig:** Awwww :)

 **Peppa Pig:** If I was still straight, I definitely would have

 **Green is the New Black:** Our entire friend group did

 **Human Toaster:** I will admit I had a bit of attraction to you

 **Spider-Boy:** same

 **The Lighting Thief:** i barely know the spider child???

 **Anger Issues:** Just accept that you’re hot and a lot of people thirst over you

 **The Lighting Thief:** even if that’s true, that will never affect my relationship with you.

 **The Lighting Thief:** I love you and plan to stay with you for all my life

 **Ironsides:** AWWWWWW

 **Lesbianage:** he has no fear of toxic masculinity :,)

 **Anger Issues:** Love you too Thor :)

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** yo wait a minute

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** Tony didn’t say that he had a crush on Thor

 **Spider- Boy:** It’s because he’s been crushing on Steve

 **Red Rum:** exposed

 **Ironsides:** I LIKE THIS KID

 **Lesbianage:** I DO TOO

 **Mr. Magic:** Where is Stark?

 **Mr. Magic:** He is the one who put us in this group chat

 **Star Lord:** probably asking Steve on a date ;)

 **Ironsides:** that would be the dream

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Better Steve Jobs >>>>> Mr. America **

 

[12:27pm]

 

 **Better Steve Jobs:** go out with me

 **Mr. America:** …..

 **Mr. America:** What?

 **Better Steve Jobs:** go out with me to run some errands for the party

 **Mr. America:** oh

 **Mr. America:** okay

 **Better Steve Jobs:** no snarky comeback?

 **Better Steve Jobs:** what’s got you down Cap?

 **Mr. America:** Nothing

 **Mr. America:** Just glad to spend time with you

 **Better Steve Jobs:** neat :)

 **Better Steve Jobs:** meet me at the dorms in 5 mins. we have a shit ton of liquor and a cake to pick up

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ha sike you though. Lol change is coming soon so be prepare


	13. fight Fight FIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury: I assume you all know why you’re here.   
> Caw Caw Motherfuckers: was it because I took all the spoons in the cafeteria to build the throne from Game Of Thrones?

**Group Chat >>>> Staff **

**Group Members >>>> Coulson, Fury, McCoy, Lehnsherr, Logan, May, Raven, Selvig, Xavier**

 

[12:30pm] 

 

**Coulson:** Ummm Fury? 

**Coulson:** I don’t know if you noticed what’s happened but it seems a few students have gotten in a fight 

**Fury:** Just break it up and give them all detention. 

**May:** No can do sir

**Fury:** No?

**Fury:** Are you disobeying my order Professor? 

**Xavier:** What I think she means is that we can’t break up the fight 

**Fury:** Well you obviously can’t. But what about Mr. Howlett?

**Logan:** Hell if I’m touching that 

**Fury:** Bitch please, you’ve faced worst. 

**Lehnsherr:** Sir the threat are students from Hydra

**Fury:** Motherfucker. 

**Fury:** And only an hour before our transfer students show up. 

**Coulson:** That’s why we believe they’re here

**Fury:** Who’s fighting them?

**Raven:** Your star pupils

**Fury:** …..

**Fury:** Please tell me you’re joking.

**May:** I’m afraid not Sir

**Selvig:** Thor and Bruce just ran by my window chasing two figures in all blacks

**Lehnsherr:** Were they carrying anything? 

**Selvig:** Thor was carrying a croquet mallet and Bruce just had brass knuckles

**Logan:** Ten bucks says they take them all down

**Raven:** You’re on 

**Xavier:** Not the time…

**McCoy:** Clint and Natasha and 3 figures dressed in all black ran past me in the cafeteria.

**May:** Weapons? 

**McCoy:** Clint with a bow and arrow and Natasha with a taser

**Lehnsherr:** Leave it up to them to bring lethal weapons

**Coulson:** What about Rogers and Stark? 

**Fury:** I found them. 

**Fury:** I can see them through my office window fighting about five students.  

**Fury:** Rogers is carrying a baseball ball and trash can lid like a shield and Stark has some sort of high-tec gloves. One I think shoots paintballs and other shoots… some type of laser? 

**McCoy:** Oh boy 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> I’m Short and I’m Threatening**

**Group Members >>>> Dead inside and out, Dork Vader, Mr. Motorcycle, Spider-Boy, This Bitch Empty YEET**

 

[12:36pm]

 

**Spider-Boy:** HOLY FUCK GUYS PLEASE TELLING ME YOU’RE SEEING THIS

**Dead inside and out:** what???

**Dork Vader:** Tea? 

**Spider-Boy:** BIG TEA

**Mr. Motorcycle:** IS THAT THOR BEATING A HYDRA STUDENT WITH THE MALLET USED IN HEATHERS?

**Dead inside and out:** IT IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** What is happening???????

**Dork Vader:** O O F   
**Dork Vader:** Pretty sure Bruce just broke one of the kid’s jaw

**Dead inside and out:** YO THE KID THOR IS FIGHTING SUCKER PUNCHED HIM

**Mr. Motorcycle:** HE JUST SPIT OUT A TOOTH   
**Spider-Boy:** HE IS SO DEAD

**This Bitch Empty YEET:** WHAT IS HAPPENING????

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> Welcome to the Shitshow**

**Group Members >>>> Also Tiny, Hot Head, Let’s Get Ready to Rumble, Lighting McQueen, Mockingbird, Not Tiny, SHOTSHOTSHOT, Tiny, Yo-Yo man **

 

[12:38pm] 

 

**SHOTSHOTSHOT:** if anyone is near a window next to the cafeteria 

**SHOTSHOTSHOT:** PLEASE look outside

**Let’s Get Ready to Rumble:** holy shit!

**Mockingbird:** Is that Clint and Nat?

**SHOTSHOTSHOT:** the ones and only

**Let’s Get Ready to Rumble:** how is his cast not stopping him??? 

**Hot Head:** are they fighting hydra students? 

**Yo-Yo man:** and doing well if I might add

**Also Tiny:** And dangerously

**Lighting McQueen:** CLINT JUST SHOT SOMEONE WITH AN ARROW

**Tiny:** Don’t worry they’re blunt arrows

**Tiny:** They don’t kill but they do pack a punch

**Not Tiny:** Natasha is carrying a taser!

**Tiny:** Oh yeah those guys are fucked 

**Let’s Get Ready to Rumble:** should we help? 

**SHOTSHOTSHOT:** Nah let’s watch the show 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> Gay^2**

**Group Members >>>>** **Hot Mess, Insert Generic White Guy, Queen, Soufflé**

 

[12:40pm]

 

**Hot Mess:** have you guys seen Steve?

**Hot Mess:** cause HOT DAMN 

**Insert Generic White Guy** : screw Steve 

**Insert Generic White Guy:** did you see Tony???

**Hot Mess:** he has nothing on him when Steve is looking that fine while fighting 

**Insert Generic White Guy:** but he doesn’t have any cool weapons like Tony

**Hot Mess:** oh please his punny paintball glove?

**Queen:** That “punny” glove just took out 3 guys

**Hot Mess:** WAIT REALLY?? 

**Soufflé:** I got it on video 

**Hot Mess:** God has blessed us this day 

**Soufflé:** Their fighting random students?????

**Hot Mess:** yeah that might ruin the moment 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Group Chat >>>> Notification Blow Up**

**Group Members >>>>** **Anger Issues, Better Steve Jobs, Caw Caw 2.0, Caw Caw Motherfucker, Chat Noir, Fuck Society, Garbage Bear, Glowstick, Green is the New Black, Human Toaster, I Can Smell Your Emotions, Ironsides, Lesbianage, Mr. America, Mr. Magic, Peppa Pig, Red Rum, Silent But Deadly, Spider-Boy, Star Lord, Tic-Tac, The Lighting Thief, Which Witch? This Witch Bitch, Wong Time**

 

[12:43pm]

 

**Peppa Pig:** GUYS

**Peppa Pig:** Please tell me you’ve seen Natasha and the others???

**Green is the New Black:** Quill is live-streaming the whole thing on Instagram

**Tic-Tac:** and I’m trying to watch 

**Human Toaster:** I don’t mean to be rude but should we be helping them? 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** i tired but they wouldn’t budge 

**Fuck Society:** same with Thor and Bruce but they just threw me in a bush for ‘my safety’ and continued fighting 

**Ironsides:** Pep, don’t worry they know how to hold themselves

**Lesbianage:** how long have we known them? 

**Ironsides:** …..

**Ironsides:** okay so you might actually want to worry 

**Chat Noir:** I think differently 

**Chat Noir:** The group is doing well for themselves 

**Mr. Magic:** Yes I can see them out our window 

**Wong Time:** Oof

**Wong Time:** Steve just threw the trash can lid and it knocked someone’s teeth out 

**Garbage Bear:** look at what Stark is packing 

**Garbage Bear:** i’m impressed and i’m not impressed that easily 

**Glowstick:** Be more impressive if they weren’t all in the middle surrounded by students 

**Tic-Tac:** yooooo 

**Tic-Tac:** did you hear Cap? He said Avengers Assemble??? What the hell does that even mean? XD

**Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:** Cap?

**Tic-Tac:** sorry it’s Steve’s nickname if he’s ever been on your sports team 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** holy shit they’re destroying those kids

**Human Toaster:** Impressive 

**Silent But Deadly:** i am blessed to witness this with my bare eyes 

**I Can Smell Your Emotions:** As am I! 

**Spider-Boy:** YEAH THEY DID IT 

**Peppa Pig:** OH

**Peppa Pig:** Oh thank god 

**Peppa Pig:** I think I’m going to cry 

**Red Rum:** i’m heading over! 

**Lesbianage:** guys you’re okay! 

**Mr. America:** Weren’t in any real danger in the first place 

**Better Steve Jobs:** yeah it was just a few punks 

**Green is the New Black:** Um guys there are more coming back 

**Red Rum:** fuck 

**Red Rum:** i’m coming back 

**Peppa Pig:** Nat No! 

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** better hurry

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** whoever these people are they’re closing in fast 

**Glowstick:** And now they’re backed at it again 

**Mr. Magic:** It’s perfectly balanced 

**Mr. Magic:** Six against six

**Tic-Tac:** hey they’re driving them away! 

**Spider-Boy:** holy shit 

**Spider-Boy:** Please tell me someone got that on video 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** wait how did that guy catch the lid but no one else could??? 

**Chat Noir:** I think we should be more concerned that he just threw it right back at Rogers 

**Lesbianage:** wait really???

**Silent but Deadly:** flew right into his stomach

**I Can Smell Your Emotions:** And he fell on top the short dark haired one 

**Ironsides:** Crap! Tony! 

**Spider-Boy:** My dads! 

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** what about Clint??

**Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:** dad! :( 

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** thank you :) 

**Peppa Pig:** Is everyone okay? 

**Mr. America:** Bruised but we’ll get past it

**Better Steve Jobs:** speak for yourself

**Better Steve Jobs:** you didn’t have someone fall on you

**Better Steve Jobs:** and btw that someone was you

**Mr. America:** I’m sorry Tony 

**Better Steve Jobs:** it’s fine Steve

**Better Steve Jobs:** i’m just glad you’re okay

**Mr. America:** same to you 

**Ironsides:** yikes! 

**Lesbianage:** get a room!!! 

**Red Rum:** warning the six of us might be going into a group with Fury in…

**Red Rum:** 3

**Red Rum:** 2

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>>Operation: Avengers **

**Group Members >>>>** **Anger Issues, Better Steve Jobs, Caw Caw Motherfuckers, Fanboy, Fury, Lesbianage, Mr. America, Red Rum, The Lighting Thief**

 

[12:59pm]

 

**Fury:** I assume you all know why you’re here. 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** was it because I took all the spoons in the cafeteria to build the throne from Game Of Thrones? 

**Fanboy:** That was you?

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** yeah not sorry 

**Red Rum:** you should see it 

**Fury:** No I was talking about the students from Hydra attacking us. 

**The Lighting Thief:** we handled it pretty well did we not? 

**Fury:** Quite the opposite actually.

**Anger Issues:** Knew we should have just reported the suspicious activities to our RA’s 

**Better Steve Jobs:** hey one of them took a swing at our own and that’s not okay 

**Mr. America:** Tony I said I was fine 

**Better Steve Jobs:** our school enemy PUNCHED you and I was not about to let that slide 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** awwww

**Fury:** Is that what started it? 

**Mr. America:** Basically 

**Mr. America:** Tony and I were out to go get some stuff when he noticed this guy dressed in all black, not showing his face at all. I ask him who he is and he just punched me. Tony then went off and managed to punch and knock the guy out. Soon more people showed up and you know the rest 

**Red Rum:** yeah similar situation happened to me and Clint 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** yeah I was getting back from archery and Nat met me in the cafeteria where we saw 3 shady looking guys just hanging by the food so we chased them

**Lesbianage:** and I assume the same thing happened with Thor and Bruce? 

**Anger Issues:** Close enough

**Fanboy:** My question is who were those 6 people and why did they show up when the fight was practically over? 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** maybe they were the clean up crew

**Mr. America:** Who ever they are, they sure know how to pick a fight

**The Lighting Thief:** i agree

**The Lighting Thief:** the woman i fought was quite vicious, nearly taking my eye out 

**Better Steve Jobs:** same expect i think the girl i was fighting broke one of my ribs  

**Mr. America:** I’ll take him to the med bay

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** damn Steve just picked up Tony bridal style like it was nothing and left the rest of us 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** i was fighting with a cast on

**Anger Issues:** I was stabbed 

**The Lighting Thief:** WE MUST FIND THE MONSTERS WHO DID THIS!!!!! 

**Fanboy:** And we will 

**Red Rum:** Sir you don’t think this has to do with the new students coming? 

**Fury:** That’s what we think but we don’t know for certain. 

**Fury:** Let’s just hope we don’t have anymore trouble. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>>Operation: Take Down **

**Group Members >>>>** **Director, Subject # 1, Subject #4,  Subject # 34, Subject # 85,**

**Subject # 107, Subject # 203**

 

[1:10pm] 

 

**Director:** Well the six of you did a bang up job.

**Subject #4:** Is that sarcasm? 

**Director:** Believe whatever you want #4 but know that you or your team didn’t get what I wanted. 

**Subject # 85:** What’s so important about this ‘tesseract?’ 

**Subject # 34:** The tesseract is a computer program that can be use the transmit information without it leaving any trail all

**Subject # 85:** You seem to know a lot about it 

**Subject # 107:** Anyone with a brain would know what it is 

**Subject # 85:** What did you say to me?

**Subject # 203** : She’s not wrong though 

**Subject # 107:** A man in during World War II built the program and planned to use it for the Germans until it was taken by the military and given to the government. Rumor has it it lays under Shield University.

**Director:** Along with almost every secret in the world. 

**Subject #4:** Isn’t Shield just a school

**Director:** It is and always will be but Nick Fury made a deal with the Government to be their own Area 51. 

**Director:** Now I need to know you six won’t disappoint me when you transfer in the next 30 minutes 

**Subject #4:** I’ll keep that a surprise ;) 

**Subject # 34:** A piece of cake 

**Subject # 85:** Yes Sir

**Subject # 107:** If these idiots can keep it together 

**Subject # 203:** It will be our best mission yet 

**Director:** Thank you 

**Director:** #1 I do hope you’re not doubting yourself

**Subject #1:** No Sir 

**Subject #1:** A mission is a mission and it will be done 


	14. Author’s note

Hey guys! So bit of change for the next 4 chapters..... I know shocking Σ(' ◉ ⌓◉ ’).

I’ve had these scenes for awhile so I thought it would be cool to share them. Basically what I’m trying for is the same day but different perspectives of the characters. 

I hope you enjoy ( ^ω^ )

Thanks for sticking around for all the support! 


	15. Mission Report #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo this is 1 out of the 4 special chapters that I posting. Enjoy~

_“Welcome to Shield University.”_

That was the first thing James heard walking through the gate. He looked up and was greeted by a dark-skinned man with an eye patch and a short white man beside him with the biggest smile.

“I know your transfer was last minute but we’re very glad to have you here.” Said the shorter man, “My name is Phil Coulson and this here is Principal Fury.”

“Pleasure.” Said Principal Fury.

“Thank you for having us sirs.” Said Hela, “We look forward to our time here.”

Of course she would be the one to lead this mission. She had the most experience being a kiss ass.

“Mr. Coulson will lead you to your dorm buildings.” Said Principal Fury, while staring down each and every one of the new students. “We’re also hosting an assembly tomorrow for your arrival. Make sure not to be late.”

“Principal Fury, that truly isn’t needed—“

“Do you know Miss Odinson, it’s very rude to disrespect your host? They can determine when you leave.” The man asked.

“Yes sir.” She replied, trying her best to hide her shock.

“I assume you and Mr. Loki are related to Thor Odinson?”

“Sadly we are.” Chimed in Loki.

“Forgive him.” Hela muttered, “He’s adopted.”

The two men exchanged glances at the two siblings then back at each other.

“Right…” said Mr. Coulson, “Let’s go show you those rooms.”

 

The group was split up by grade level meaning James was alone in his building. But he worked best when alone so it wasn’t something that bothered him much. When he opened the door to his temporary living quarters, he expected a small bleak room like the one back at Hydra College not an actual apartment. He nearly dropped his stuff as he looked around. First when you walked in, there was a small living room with a couch and armchairs. On the opposite wall was a countertop with a mini fridge and coffee maker on top. Oh and the outside view was gorgeous. He could particularly see the whole campus from here. James shook away his amazement. _“Focus.”_  He grabbed his suitcase and pulled it into the bedroom. Once inside, his mouth just dropped. An actual king sized bed. He had never seen one so big. He put his suitcase in the closet which was a walk in and proceeded to look in the bathroom. Just enough room for one person. James was definitely going to like this mission. He walked back to the bed and just-- **_FLOOMP_ **

_“This is nice.”_ he thought as he sank into the mattress. Suddenly he heard voices. Did he close the door? James had to use every inch of his strength to get out of bed and walk towards the door.

“I told you Steve.” Said a voice, “I’m fine.”

James turned around to see a short tan dark hair man with a tall muscular blond. He scurried back into his dorm but left the door cracked open a bit so he could listen.

“You broke a rib, Tony!” Said the one James believed to be Steve.

“Big whoopty fucking do.” Tony replied.

“Language.”

“Oh please! Not only has everyone said that before but everyone in here HAS—!”

“Do you ever shut up?” Steve interrupted.

“I will if you make me.” Teased Tony.

“Will this work?”

He didn’t see what was happening but he heard sounds of loud laughter fill the hall then a few sudden ows.

“Broken rib remember?” Tony said

“Oh right sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“Do you think you can walk down the stairs?”

“Pretty sure— never mind nope!”

James decide maybe it would be okay to poke his head out.

“Just climb on my back.” Said Steve, “And I’ll carry you down.”

“You sure?”

“Positive.”

James watched as the smaller man climbed onto the other man’s back. Steve gently pulled Tony up and Tony gently pulled himself closer to Steve.

“Now my American Soldier, we have a shit ton of errands to do for this party tonight.” Said Tony

“Lead the way.”

James watched the two disappear down the steps then returned to his own room to reassess.

The blond… Steve… looked familiar. Too familiar.

The dark hair… Tony was someone used to getting their own way. And this party? Maybe that could be of use for the mission. He decided the best course of action was the text the chat.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>>Operation: Take Down **

**Group Members >>>>** **Director, Subject # 1, Subject #4,  Subject # 34, Subject # 85,**

**Subject # 107, Subject # 203**

 

[1:10pm]

 

 **Subject # 1:** There is a party being hosted by one of the students

 **Director:** What is their name?

 **Subject # 1:** All I got was Tony

 **Director:** Tony Stark.

 **Director:** You six need to get into that party.

 **Subject # 85:** Alright now this is a mission I can enjoy

 **Subject # 34:** Let’s hope they have booze

 **Subject # 203:** Wait why?

 **Director:** If I know Mr. Stark, everyone will be at that party

 **Subject # 107:** How will going to a party help us?

 **Subject # 4:** Let loose Nebula!

 **Subject # 4:** You’re like a machine

 **Director:** Trust me. It will be vital to our mission.

 **Director:** Make friends. Gain your way to the top of popularity.

 **Subject # 34:** Now that will be easy

 **Subject # 1:** Maybe for you.

 **Director:** Don’t doubt yourself #1.

 **Director:** You’ve got this.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Finding the place wasn’t hard. Just follow the trail of drunks and screaming and there was the sorority house. He took his time to get there though. He wasn’t comfortable around loud noises and humid areas. They brought back… memories or _‘just dreams.’_ As Pierce called them.

He arrived at 8 o’clock, after stopping himself multiple times to prepare himself. This mission was going to be one of the toughest James ever had to face. Socializing, the stuff of nightmares to him. But that was the assignment. _“Make Friends,” Said Pierce, “Gain your way to the top of popularity.”_ Yeah bullshit. He knew damn well that everyone at his school was all shoot first ask questions later kind of people. So he found it hilarious that Pierce had put so much faith in him. When James walked up to the front door of the sorority house, he expected to be ignored all night. What he didn’t expect was to be senarinated on the balcony.  He walked inside to be greeted by a crowd of people. Everyone was dancing and swinging drinks around. He managed to squeeze through the crowd and find Hela, who reminded him that they weren’t there to socialize.

“Isn’t that the job?” He asked.

“How about you don’t socialize with anyone who isn’t part of your mission?”  She replied, “Cause if you mess this up Barnes I will have your head on a platter and--.”   
“Feed it to your hound. I get it.” James groaned, “It’s not like you say that every time we have a mission.” Hela just scoffed and silence fell between them. Not wanting to be in her deathly presence any longer, James walked away to the bar.   
“What can I get you?” Asked the bartender.   
“Nothing.” Then he hesitated, “yet.”   
James sat at the bar,  surveying the room of people. This was definitely different than Hydra. Something like this would never be allowed. You had a better chance of getting away with murder than a party. Suddenly, two people stumbled up to the bar knocking him into the counter. One was a girl with red hair and piercing blue eyes and the other was a boy with messy dirty blond hair and green eyes.   
“One more. The usual.” The girl slurred.   
The bartender handed them their drinks and they sat down, laughing. The boy threw the drink down his throat and in the same minute, ran away. He obviously noticed someone else in the room he wanted to talk too. The girl stayed behind.   
“God I hate parties.” She mumbled, not slurring anymore.   
“Me too.”   
The redhead looked up at him with a not so friendly glare which made even him shiver.

“Who are you?” She asked coldly.

_“Let’s get this over with Barnes.”_

“James.” He said.  
“You must be one of those new kids. I’m Natasha.”   
“Nice to meet you.”   
“What are you doing here?”   
James froze, knowing full well that he wasn’t actually invited here.   
“One of the students invited me.” He lied.   
“Oh really? I didn’t know anyone had a plus one. Well, Stark did. And I did. And so did Banner. Never mind...” She trailed off, continuing the list in her head.   
“Wanna introduce me to those people?”

She laughed, “Nope.” Natasha threw down the rest of her drink. “Good luck and I suggest you get back to that friend of yours.” She patted him hard on the back and bolted over to a girl with ginger hair.  
“Well then.” James mumbled, “I’ll have a whiskey please.”

The bartender placed a glass down in front of him and he took a small sip. He sat, looking in his glass, wondering what to do know. He thought a change of scenery would help so he got up slowly with his drink and walked outside to the balcony. He gently leaned against the railing and gazed around. The city wasn’t asleep and neither was the area surrounding the house party. Below were a few people on the deck, some swimming in the pool and James swore he saw someone throwing up in a tree. Even with the party surrounding him, the world seemed quiet. Then Loki stumbled out.  
“Man this party kinda sucks.” He muttered, hiccuping.

James took one good whiff and he was hit with the smell of champagne and wine.   
“You stink.” James said, scooting over a bit.   
“What about it?” He asking, following him as he moved.   
“Get away from me.” James waved his hand away from him, indicating that he wanted Loki to scatter.  Successful in his attempts, he watched Loki walk away with a grin on his face.   
Then someone yelled at him from the ground.   
“Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne’er saw true beauty till this night!”

James looked down to see the dirty blond haired boy from earlier, clearly drunk out of his mind. He couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Are you talking to me?” He yelled back.   
“But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?” The man laughed.   
“We’re in the middle of a party!” But that didn’t stop him.   
“Don’t waste your love on somebody who doesn’t value it!”   
“Do you have a name?”   
“What’s in a name? That which a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.”   
“Jesus Christ!” James dropped his face in his palm and snickered. “Your accent is horrible.”

“Come on!” The man yelled out, “Join me!”

“And make a fool of myself? No thank you.”

“That haircut already makes you look like one!”

James thought he would be offended but this guy was to much. Might as well enjoy it. Not every day a beautiful drunken stranger recited shakespeare plays to you.

“Can’t believe I’m doing this.” He mumbled, “Ay me!”

“She speaks!” The man yelled and the crowd around cheered. “O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head as is a winged messenger of heaven  
unto the white-upturned wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him   
When he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds. And sails upon the bosom of the air.”

Then, the truly unexpected happened. The dirty-blonde hair man started **_climbing_ ** the pillar. The man had a cast on his arm. How did he??? All question came to a stop when he reached the top. Earlier, James was sure his face was red from the laughter and embarrassment the boy brought on himself. Now it was red for a totally different reason, which was definitely not related to a hot stranger inches from his face. With a closer look, James could make out every detail on his face. A small scar on his eyebrow, a lighter skin tone strip across his nose, some faded freckles and bright green eyes that reflected the moonlight perfectly.

“Impressive that you memorized all that.” James said.

“Thank you but it would be more impressive if you could say yours.”

He chuckled, “O Romeo, Romeo. wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet.”

The boy laughed, “There you go, fair maiden.”

“You didn’t have to climb all the way here. You’ve already caused quite a scene.”

“Makes things more fun that way.”

James scoffed.

“And maybe I wanted to get a closer look at my fair maiden.”

He stopped and faced the boy properly. This night had been full of surprises. Not only had he completely failed his mission, he was on the balcony instead, face-to-face with a cute boy. The moment was almost like something out of a movie. The perfect time to…

“What’s going on out here?” Loki asked,walking out and ruining the moment.  
The dirty blond boy saw him and, lost all color in his face. He almost slipped off the railing if it hadn’t been for James grabbing his hand and pulling him close.

“You good?” He asked.

James could see visible sweat slide down the boy’s cheek.

“Um… yeah…” He said turning his gaze away from Loki and back to James, “Thanks. But I think I should get going.”

James nodded his head and slowly moved his hand. Before the boy started to climb down, he smiled at James and spoke, “Parting is such sweet sorrow.”

He climbed down and tried to walk away calmly, but tripped over a tree root and struggled to regain his balance. Realizing that both men were still on the balcony, he bolted back into the house.

“What was that about?” Loki asked as he took a swig of wine.

“Nothing.”James replied, coldly.

He exited the balcony, making sure to bump into Loki’s shoulder.

 

For the next two hours, James observed the crowd. He spotted Tony and Steve from earlier, both a bit tipsy and more touchy with each other. They were talking with a couple, a tall long-haired blonde man and a short curly dark brown hair man, Natasha from the bar and…Romeo. He looked absolutely wasted and now and then he would drift off into space. James had been keeping an eye on him since he bolted from the scene. He had drunk about fourteen beers, taken twelve shots and Barnes got to witness him in a wine downing competition with a light skinned woman; the woman won by one more bottle. He had seen the man sing karaoke and he wasn’t bad at all. His voice was perfectly pitched and almost lulled James to sleep. He had also seen him surf the crowd and get dunked into the indoor fountain. His friends joined him in the fountain then proceeded to have a water fight. It was fun to watch but James knew he could never do something like that. It seemed to pimative. To human. It was around 10 when James decided he really had enough. He wasn’t talking to anyone and he wasn’t even drinking. So he stood up and started walking to the exits. But just before he left, he got a glimpse of Romeo. He was talking with a blonde hair girl and a brown hair boy at the bar. James didn’t think he would notice him but he did. The two made eye contact and James though about just running out. But once again the unexpected happened. The boy smiled and waved at James. It took awhile to process but once he recognized the gesture, he waved back. The boy turned back to the people and James felt himself linger a little longer just to get a look. Eventually he left and crashed in his new bed. _“Tomorrow is going to be fun.”_ He thought as the memories of the party float around in his head.

 

When James woke up the next morning, he headed straight to the cafeteria. He sat at a table by himself until Loki and Hela showed up.

“Anyone remember last night?” Loki groaned.

“Yes.” Hela and James answered at the same time. Loki groaned.

“What time did you come back?” Hela asked.

“Maybe two, three?”

“Fuck dude,” James laughed, “I left at like ten.” Hela dug her elbow into his side.

“Did anyone manage to talk to any of those kids?”

“One. The red head.” James said, leaving out the pretty dirty blond.

“I talked to the tall blond one. The really righteous and American one. His name was… Steven? I think.” Loki added.

Without hesitation James corrected him, “His Name is Steve.”

“How do you know?”

James froze. The two siblings eyes were on him, daring him to say the wrong thing. “Because I… I overheard him talking with Tony .” That somehow suited their monstrous appetite as they went back to discussing potential targets to give the the group quick access to what they needed.

“I talked to the loud brunette who seems to be close to Fury. The blond one was there too but he didn’t talk to me.” Hela sighed.

“We suck at this.” Loki Added, “Where are the others?” He looked at the doorway but she wasn’t there. “James, make yourself useful and find them.” Commanded Hela.

James got up from the table started looking out for Nebula, Dottie and Ward while the other two continued their conversation. After two turns down a hall, he heard two sets of footsteps. James made himself scarce and hide behind a wall.

“I saw him Nat.” Said a familiar voice, “Clear as day right next to—“

“Your Juliet?” She asked.

“Don’t remind me.” He groaned, “it’s bad enough I saw my ex. Then I had to go embarrass myself in front of a cute guy.”

“Trust me, with your drinking history you’ve done worse.” The two fell quiet as they continued to walk, but suddenly they stopped. “You’re sure it was him?” Asked the female voice.

“I am Nat… It was Loki.”

 _“Shit….”_ James thought, he knew exactly how this was going to play out if he came out now. But against his better judgement, he turned his head slightly to see none other than… “Romeo?” James questioned, coming out of hiding. “

Hey!” Said the boy, his voice cracking while Natasha laughed from behind him. “How are you fair maiden?”

“Probably better then you after last night.” He replied.

“I’m just going to get going.” Said Natasha, “Nice seeing you Juliet.” She walked past James, leaving the two alone in the hall.

“Look,” began the boy, “I’m sorry about last night. I was pretty fucking out of it.”

“I could smell it off you when you decided to climb the balcony.”

The boy snickered, “Wow it must have been something.”

“A real embarrassing something, but it wasn’t all that bad.”

James watched as the boys ears started to turn pink.

“G-good!” He said, sounding a little relieved.

“But I still think there should be some sort of payback.”

“If you’re thinking of detention, me and my friends still have some from Freshman year.”

James laughed, “A story for another time I hope?”

The boy just nodded.

“But no I thinking something better.”

 _‘What are you doing Barnes?”_ He thought as he walked closer to the stranger, _“He is technically your enemy! You shouldn’t being doing this! What would Hela think?”_

James was now about a two feet from the man and he looked exactly like the night before except the pink around his face and ears was more visible.

“What did you have in mind?” The dirty-blond Asked.

_“Last chance… Ah fuck it”_

“Are you free tonight?” James asked, startling the man.

“Uhhh—- Yeah! Definitely!” He said.

“Then I’ll pick you up at say... six?”

“Sure!”

James went to leave but suddenly he felt the boy grab his wrist. “You need my number.” He said. He grabbed a sharpie from a nearby bulletin board and popped the cap open with his mouth.

“Other arm please if you don’t mind.” James said, “My left is a prosthetic and it’s hard to wash stuff off it.”

To his surprise, the boy didn’t flinch at the mention of the disability.

“Okay!” He did as he asked and return the pen to its proper place. “And now I need a name.”

“James Barnes.”

“Nice to meet you, James. I’m Clinton Barton but I desperately prefer Clint.”

James chuckled, “Nice to meet you too.”

“So I assume you’re heading to breakfast?” Clint Asked.

“I am.” Replied James.

“Then I’ll walk you like they did during the middle age.”

Clint linked their two arms together and they walked through the hall. They exchanged a few sentences and stories but much of the time it was a comforting silence. Finally, they both reached the kitchen which was slightly over crowded.

“Well fair maiden this is where I bid you adieu.” Clint said giving James a bow.

“Parting is such sweet sorrow.”

“Hey that’s my line.”

“Too slow Romeo.”

“I’ll see you around?”

James hesitated. “Yeah,” He said, “you will.”

Clint gave him two thumbs up and he ran over to a group of people at one table. James watched him as he moved back to his own. Suddenly he felt an elbow into his stomach. He looked over to see it was Hela… again. He also took note that Ward and Dottie has made it to the table.

“Where have you been?” Asked Ward and James gently helped himself down into an empty chair.

“Socializing with Loki’s ex.” James Replied.

“Clinton?” Loki asked, “Well we’re fucked. Mission over.”

“What do you mean?” Asked James.

“Yes brother.” Spat Hela, “Whatever do you mean?”

“Year ago in my freshman year, Pierce had asked me to take recon on Fury so he got me to seduce Clinton to gain something. Five months into the relationship, suddenly, Clinton breaks up with me.”

A small part of James was happy with the endgame of his treachery… but a mission was a mission.

“So that’s why you came home with Thor dragging you by the collar while you cried.” Hela Said.

“NO!” Loki shouted.

Dottie quickly pulled him down before he could draw heads.

“Thor?” Asked James.

“Our brother.” Hela Replied, “Apparently friends with this Clinton.”

James looked at the table Clint was sitting at. “Okay so which of the two dark hairs is your brother?” He asked.

“What?” Questioned Loki, “Neither. He’s the one one with long golden hair.”

James’ eyes finally fell onto a tall muscular man with thin locks of blonde hair and lighting blue eyes. He had the ‘definition of America’s poster boy’ in a headlock with one arm and a firm hug on the dark haired one with glasses. They watched as he gave a noogie to the blonde and a gentle kiss to the burnette.

“Oh I forgot about Bruce.” Added Loki, “His latest fling.”

“I thought he was still with Jane.” Questioned Hela.

“Mutual break up during their freshman year.” Loki Replied, “He wanted to get with Bruce and Jane wanted to move on with her career.”

“For someone who says they don’t care about their brother they sure know a whole lot about him.” Stated James, “Might want to be careful with what you say.”

“And you might want to fuck off.” Loki argued as he massaged his temples.

“God you people are insufferable.” Dottie dropped her head in her hands.

“Tell me about it.” Said another familiar voice.

“Jesus Christ Nebula!” Loki yelped, nearly knocking his drink off the table, “Where the fuck have you been?”

“Here, or are you too hungover to notice people walking around a table?” Nebula rolled her eyes and sat down next to James. Out of all the people on the mission, James like Nebula the most. The two meet at a young age when Pierce and her father did business deals. He mostly liked her because she was quiet and didn’t ask questions. They had a sort of mutual trust for each other and he would even consider her to be the closest thing he had to a friend.

“We’re getting nowhere with this plan.” Dottie groaned.

“It’s literally the first day.” Replied Ward.

“We do have that welcoming ceremony.” Added Loki, “That should get things in motion.”

“Let’s hope it does.” Said Nebula.

 

James believed the party was going to be the most awkward thing of the week, now he was starting to think this ceremony was. The six of them sat on a stage while Principal Fury introduced them to a bunch of hungover students. The whole thing took an hour too long. At the end of it, Fury told them that a student in their grade level would be giving them a tour of the campus. This seem easy. All he had to do was remember his backstory, nod when told something relative interesting, and smile the whole time. James found himself a comfy spot underneath a shady tree, waiting for his tour guide. He racked his mind, wondering who he get paired with. Maybe with Nat. She seemed close with Fury. Or Tony. He would the one to let loose a secret. Maybe Steve? Probably not the best idea since he felt like he recognized him. A previous mission?

Or maybe it be someone he didn’t know at all. After waiting for about ten minutes…. Clint showed up.

“Hey.” He said as he ran up to James, “Sorry I’m late. Cap held me up.”

“Cap?” James asked

“A friend of mine.” He replied, “So ready to start?”

“Sure.”

 

About 30 minutes in and James has never learned so much about someone in that time. Usually it takes him three weeks tops but this guy could run his mouth. James made a mental apology to Tony because Clint was obviously the accidental snitch. So far Clint told him about his major, his family, his friends, his favorite almost everything and much more, but he was speaking so fast that James couldn’t even comprehend what he said. Clint came to an untimely stop halfway through the plaza. He turn to face Barnes with a nervous and jittery face.

“Sorry!” He said, “If I’m rambling… I had an adderall before I left.”

 _“Makes sense.”_ James thought.

“It’s fine.” He said, “I barely noticed.”

“Now you’re just trying to be nice.” Clint Replied, “No need to flatter me, we’re already going out tonight.”

“Does these mean I don’t have to swing by your dorm?”

“Unless you think you’ll be sick of me by the end of this tour.”

“Let’s wait and see.”

“Are you sure you’re okay with me being… like this?”

“Yeah totally.”

“Alright the Juliet. Let’s get this over with.”

  


“And that’s why Steve’s underwear is still hanging from the old flag pole to this day.”

James laughed, “I’m surprised he still puts up with you guys.”

“You and me both.”

“Does this conclude the end of our tour?” James Asked.

“One more thing.” Clint Replied with a smirk.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> I Crave the Sweet Release of Death… Or Coffee**

**Members >>>> Anger Issues, Better Steve Jobs, Caw Caw 2.0, Caw Caw Motherfuckers, Chat Noir, Ironsides, Mr. America, Mr. Magic, NERD ALERT, Peppa Pig, Red Rum, The Lighting Thief, Tic-Tac, Wong Time **

 

[12:28pm]

 

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers** added **Icy Pop** to the chat!

 

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** yo guys this is James and he’s the new and only junior joining us

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** introduce yourselves and pls don’t embarrass yourself

 **Peppa Pig:** Only person who would do that would be you

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** PEP

 **Red Rum:** rip

 **Red Rum:** the name is Natasha. i’m in international relations and i’m taken

 **Peppa Pig:** I’m Pepper. I’m Marketing and I’m Nat’s fiance

 **Icy Pop:** Congrats!

 **Tic-Tac:** yo! I’m Scott. Electrical Engineering and i’m really hungover so this will be the last you hear from me

 **Mr. Magic:** Stephen Strange. Medicine and taken for granted

 **Wong Time:** Wong. Nursing

 **NERD ALERT:** Jane Foster; Astrology. It’s nice to meet you

 **Icy Pop:** Nice to meet you too

 **Ironsides:** Rhodey, militarily; army and I’m also working with electrical engineering

 **Chat Noir:** T’challa. International Relations

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** Sam. Air Force and i’m T’challa’s better half

 **Chat Noir:** Something I regret these days

 **Better Steve Jobs:** damn okay T’challa

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** :(

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** i’m locking you out of the room tonight :)

 **Chat Noir:** You wouldn’t dare

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** it just so happen that your keys are in the room and you’re out of the room

 **Chat Noir:** Sam….

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** :)

 **Chat Noir:** F U C K

 **Chat Noir:** I’ll be back. Nice meeting you!

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** i swear it isn’t like this all the time

 **Anger Issues:** No it’s much worse

 **Better Steve Jobs:** you made a mistake transferring over here

 **Icy Pop:** nah this is a lot better than my old school

 **Better Steve Jobs:** you’ll think differently in a few hours…. i’m Tony and i’m in electrical engineering

 **Red Rum:** *cough* _and madly in love with Steve_ *cough*

 **Mr. America:** You know what Romanova?

 **Mr. America:** I’m Steve btw and I’m in psychology

 **Anger Issues:** I’m Bruce and I’m in physics

 **Anger Issues:** My Bf, Thor says hi and he’s in Physics and Mythology

 **Better Steve Jobs:** why isn’t he online?

 **Anger Issues:** He’s having a bit of an panic attack with both his siblings being here.

 **Icy:** Hela and Loki?

 **Anger Issues:** Yeah

 **Anger Issues:** We’re cuddling on the couch watching Dumbo.

 **Peppa Pig:** Awww

 **Peppa Pig:** I never knew he had such a bad relationship with his family.

 **Mr. America:** Yeah we’ve heard stories about how awful Hela was but he seemed to have a decent relationship with Loki

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** Loki is a fucking bitch

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** woaH Clint that’s the dude’s brother

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** yeah and that’s my ex

 **The Lighting Thief:** What?

 **Better Steve Jobs:** wait Thor’s Loki is your Loki????

 **The Lighting Thief:** you dated my brother???

 **Red Rum:** let’s not talk about this here…..

 **Anger Issues:** Yeah we have a guest

 **Icy Pop:** It’s Okay

 **Icy Pop:** Loki is a bitch

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** THANK YOU

 **Red Rum:** on a better note

 **Red Rum:** did Clint tell you this is the guy he serenaded at Tony’s party?

 **Anger Issues:** tea

 **Better Steve Jobs:** wow i just gained a whole new level of sympathy for you

 **Mr. America:** We’re sorry. We can’t control him when he’s drunk

 **Chat Noir:** I need to know if you have videos

 **Ironsides:** Maria got some

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** T’challa send them to me and I’ll forgive you

 **Chat Noir:** We’re literally cuddling???

 **Mr. Magic:** So that was you who almost fell off the balcony

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** NaT WhaT hAVE yOU doNe!??

 **Red Rum:** exposed you Romeo

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** well suck it cause we’re going out tonight ;p

 **Wong Time:** I fear for you

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** really Wong????

 **Icy Pop:** Thanks for the warning

 **NERD ALERT:** Why don’t you introduce yourself?

 **Icy Pop:** Oh Yeah

 **Icy Pop:** I’m James and I’m military; army

 **Ironsides:** ayyyyyyy

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** Clint don’t be jealous but i’ll be seeing James more than you ;)

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** shut up

 **Better Steve Jobs:** why don’t you tell James your major?

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** already have

 **Icy Pop:** He basically told me his entire life story in the span of 10 minutes

 **Peppa Pig:** Oof

 **Anger Issues:** exposed

 **Better Steve Jobs:** i like this guy

 **Chat Noir:** Be careful with your words Tony

 **Chat Noir:** You’ll make both Clint and Steve jealous

 **Caw Caw 2.0:** holy fuck babe you’re forgiven

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Oh I’m going to kill T’challa.” Clint growled.

James couldn’t help but laugh. Clint’s face was different shades of red from his mix of emotions. “Do you want to get lunch?” Clint Asked, turning to him.

“Yeah,” James Replied, “lunch is nice.”

 

Lunch _was_ nice. The two ate at one of the school’s many restaurants. James got a deluxe cheeseburger and it was the best thing he had ever put it his mouth. Almost forgetting he had company, he began to scour his food. He would have kept going if he didn’t hear a small giggle.

“Didn’t feed you properly at your old place?” Clint asked, hanging him a napkin.

“Would you believe me if I told you we ate actual prison food?” James questioned.

 **“** Depends on where you went.”

This was it. This is where the fake background came in.

“I came from the community college.” He replied.

“Oh yeah then you would definitely get better food in prison.” Clint stated, while looking down at his watch.

“Ah fuck.” He said, standing up.

“Guess you’ll have to pick me up at six since I have to do clean up with friends.” Clint said, “It’s the only way to get Fury off our asses and not throw us in detention. We’re on a good behavior streak.”

“Have fun with that.” Said James and Clint waved him a goodbye. After he left, he looked down at his phone. He was about to take the training course for his new job at the school and if he didn’t hurry he would be in big trouble, not only by his future superior but the group. James was assigned Dorm Security so he could keep track on anyone suspicious.

 

James rushed into the room and saw no one else except a dark-skinned man about his age sitting in a chair. The man didn’t bother to face him or the sound of the loud bang. James decided to next to take one spot away from him.

“Who are you?” asked the man.

“I’m a new transfer.”

“So you’re Clint’s Juliet.” The man said, giving him the side eye. Whoever this guy was, he wasn’t showing much emotion around him.  The silence surrounding them was awkward and stayed that way even when the stranger decided to speak.

“Why are you here?” He asked,

“Because I got the job--”

“I mean why are you here? At this school?”

This wasn’t good. The guy was getting suspicious. If he thought about it, everyone should be. Six transfer students come out nowhere and at last minute would set off a few red flags from James too.

“I wanted a better chance in my education.” replied James, “my old school sucked.”

The man just continued to stare at him and James started sweating. Why was he sweating?? He’s been in worse situation then a fellow peer integrating him.

“I’ll watch how you behave for the next few weeks.” he said

“Is that a threat?” James asked.

“Depends.”

“Are you two Sam Wilson and James Buchanan Barnes?”

The two looked past each other to see a woman standing with a clipboard. On her blouse held a tag which read, _Hello My Name Is_ **_PEGGY_ **.

“Buchanan?” Snickered Sam

“Shut it.” James growled and he sat up with his seat.

 **“** No seriously, _Buchanan_?”

“Like your name is any better.”

“Mine sounds normal.”

“If you two would stop bickering and please follow me.” Said Peggy. She turned to walk through the door she entered. The two attempted to follow but they tried to walk through at the same time.

“Move.” said Sam.

“You move.”

“I was walking through first.”

“No clearly I was.”

Sam sighed, “I’m not looking forward to working with you”

“Feeling is mutual.”

 

After they managed to get through the door, Peggy began to give them a tour of the restricted section of the dorms. Peggy seemed... familiar. It was the same feeling when he got around Steve. Like he knew them from the past. He kept trying to rack his brain from where he had seen them that he didn’t notice the tour end. James felt Sam elbow him in the side.

“You got that?” Peggy asked.

“Yeah.” James replied. He failed to mention that he didn’t actually get it.

“I’ll leave you two alone then.” She said, “You’re here till six.”  She walked away and James eyes followed her.

“Cheating Clint already Buchanan?” Questioned Sam, “That’s cold.”

“She just seems really familiar.”

“Well take a seat. We’re going to be here for awhile.”

 

Sam filled in James what the job was.  “Basically we’re student security guards.”

“That doesn’t seem hard.” James said leaning back in his chair.

“You haven’t seen the worst of these kids yet.”

For about an hour James didn’t know what Sam was talking about. It wasn’t until on the screen some kid was trying to get in.

“Should we stop him?” He asked.

“Nah,” Replied Sam, “That’s Scott Lang. Ten buck says he forgot his keycard again.”

 _“GOD DAMN IT STEPHEN I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON’T LET ME IT!”_ Screamed Scott in the video.

“Oh a lover’s quarrel.” teased Sam

 _“THIS IS FOR EATING MY OREOS.”_ Yelled another voice from up higher.

“More like a revenge plot.” James added.

The two watched Scott argue with Stephen for the next two minutes when suddenly he was gone.

“Where did he go?” James asked.

“He’s probably going to find someone else to let him in.”

James looked back at the screen when he saw some rock falls in front of it.

“Call me crazy but I think Scott is climbing the building.”

 

After the two raced out of the room, they ran to the front to see James’ hunch was exactly right.

“Why--is-- this-- so-- hard?” Scott questioned as he climbed.

“Shouldn’t haven’t eaten my oreos.” Stephen replied, watching him from the window.

“Hey!” Sam yelled, “Scott I love you man but you can’t be doing this.”

“Yell at Strange!” Scott called back, “He took my card!”

“He gave me his card and ran off!” Stephen replied.

“Dude you’re going to have to come down.”  Sam said.

“I don’t think I can.” Whimpered Scott.

Sam sighed, “Hold on.”

Suddenly Sam started climbing the building and in seconds he was next to Scott.

James whistled, “Damn you’re like a pigeon.”

“That’s the best thing you could say?!”

“Well you move like one”

“And you look like a sea bass from up here!”

He rolled his eyes and watched as Sam help Scott climb down. Once he was on the ground, with Sam still on the building, he began scolding Scott.

“Don’t ever do that again.”

“BLAME STEPHEN!”

Sam looked up to say something to Strange but he lost holding on a brick and started to fall backwards. Without thinking, James ran right under Sam to catch him. He did catch him, well, more like break his fall. Sam fell right on top of James causing them both to smash into the pavement. “You’re a lot heavier than you look.” James mumbled.

“I hate you.” Replied Sam.

 

After the two got checked out for broken bones and scolded by Peggy, they were back on the job. Most of the time the duo bickered. James would point out every bird that passed by the camera and asked if they were Sam’s cousin while Sam asked if every trash bag was related to him.

There were a few decent moments, ones where Sam would tell stories about his family, his boyfriend, his friends and some of his favorite moments at school. James would tell him the fake stories from school, the fake friends but he did tell him about his real life mother. She raised him all on her own after his father left them. He didn’t mention where he went after or how he become a weapon for Hydra. As much as James hated to admit it, he was starting to like Sam. He was smart, witty and not a bad person.  He could have been friends with him in another life if he wasn’t with Hydra.

“Favorite Batman?” asked Sam.

“Ben Affleck”  James replied

“Really dude?” asked Sam, “Christian Bale was definitely the best.”

“I have a weak spot for him.”

Suddenly the door buzzer rung. The two turned to look at the monitor to see two guys outside the door, breath heavily and in distress.

“Who are they?” asked James.

“Two Sophomores.” Sam replied, as he buzzed the intercom, “What’s up Quill?”

_“Yeah sorry to bother you but um… Me and Rocket were walking Groot when he saw a skunk and he started chasing it and he ran into the building.”_

_“All because you let him go!”_

_“You pushed me!”_

“Guys!” yelled Sam, “We’ll get Groot and just call animal control for the skunk.”

“Groot is a dog?” Asked James as he started following Sam out of the back area.

“Yeah and a big one too.”

 

Sam wasn’t wrong when he said Groot was a big dog. He was face to face with a brown great dane. He was growling slightly and he tried not to move as much. “Nice dog…” He said and Groot’s entire attitude changed. He started licking James over and over. James tired to get him off him while he kept laughing. “Stop it!” He laughed.

“Stop it!” Yelled another voice that got both Groot and James’ attention. The two looked at each other and they ran towards the noise. At the end of the hall was Sam with a broom gently nudging it forward.

“Oh thank god!” He said and he jumped into James’ arm, “I assume you found Groot.” The two looked to see Groot confronting the skunk slow but the minute it turned around, Groot somehow manage to jump into Sam’s arm. That meant more weight for James.

“What do we do?” He asked

“Run you dumbass!”

So he did. He ran while they both screamed, being chased slowly by a skunk.

“He’s gaining!” Said Sam and James swore he felt something nip his ankle. He finally manage to get them out the front door to be greeted by Quill, Rocket and animal control.

“Groot!”

The dog jumped from Sam’s arms and ran to his owner.

“Thanks guys!” said Quill and they walked away.

“Today’s been fun.” Said James.

“Shut it Sea Bass.”

“You can jump down anytime you want too.”

Sam grumbled and removed himself from his arms.

“Hey it’s almost six.” Said Sam looking over at the clock.

“Fuck I have a date!” James Said.

“Good luck with that. Clint’s a hard man to please.”

“Do you know anything he likes?”

“I might know one place…”

 

At the end of the day, Sam and James exited the building to be greeted by another man. Sam ran up to the man and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

“Buchanan, this is T’challa.” Said Sam, hooking his arm around him.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

T’challa held out his and James took it.

“I have to applaud you T’challa.” Said James, “how do you put up with him?”

“I wonder that myself everyday.”

“Okay we’re leaving.” Said Sam dragging him away, “Have fun on you date, Sea Bass!”

“Enjoy the nest, Pigeon!”

Sam flipped him off and James did the same. Guess that was their way of saying goodbye.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Icy Pop >>>> Caw Caw Motherfucker**

 

[6:01pm]

 

 **Icy Pop:** Sorry if I’m a bit late

 **Icy Pop:** Work ended late

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** you’re fine!

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** i actually need sometime to get ready

 **Icy Pop:** Okay just wear something comfortable

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** oh?

 **Caw Caw Motherfucker:** where are we going?

 **Icy Pop:** It’s a surprise ;)

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

James didn’t know what to expect when Clint saw the place. Sam and him spent the rest of their shift looking at places he would like. Now the two of them were standing in front of the place and he was to afraid to look at Clint's face.

“So…” Began James, “If you want to go somewhere else we can.”

“No.” Clint whispered, “It’s...it's… perfect.”

James brought himself to face Clint to see his eyes sparkling. He looked like a child on christmas morning. It was cute.

“C'mon on!”

Clint started dragging him to the archery tag like he was the one who found the place. Once inside, they were greeted by a very kind man.

“Welcome to our place!” He said, “I assume you have reservations?”

“Yeah… Barnes.”

“Right this way.”

The man lead the two into a small room with a wooden bench.

“Just watch the video and you’ll be put out in the field.”  The man left the two alone and the tv started to play.

 

The rules were simple. Each player was given a bow and the arrows were up front on the border lines. In a simpler version; it’s archery meets dodgeball and paintball. The first round and Clint won with ease. James wasn’t play attention to the bell so he came three seconds late which gave Clint enough time to shoot him right in the armor chest. He fell to the floor with a soft thud.

“Victory!” Clint yelled, his voice muffled by the mask.

“Just wait and see.”

The next round, James barely won. This time he managed to get a head start, and grab an arrow. He planned to shoot Clint but he couldn’t nock the arrow in time so he decide to retreat behind on the the large blocks.

“Coward!” Clint yelled.

“More like tactical.” James laughed.

He looked past the block and barely missed the arrow. He hide back behind the block and look to his right to see a another safe point. He took a leap of faith and started running. Three arrows flew his way; all seconds from touching him. His training was coming in handy. James slid behind the other block and caught his breath.

“I call unfair advantages!” James said, “You’re a good shot!  
“And you’re good target practice!”

He looked around, trying to see what he could do. He had only one arrow but there was three laying in the open. He groaned, all that work he did to escape now he was risking himself out in the field. He ran out and swept up the arrows, while gaining three more. He went further and landed in the corner. James looked to see Clint was looking around. He nocked an arrow and shot. **_BAM!_ **Clint’s head turn towards the sound and as he ready his bow, James shot him right in the back.

“Oh FUCK.” Clint yelled as he fell to the floor.

“Did I win a prize?” James asked, looking over at him.

“Ha ha.” He mocked, “Just get ready because I’m going to destroy you next round.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

 

He did, but James did the same to him and on and on it went. In the end, Clint won. “STILL THE BEST THERE IS!” He yelled into the sky. James smiled. Okay so maybe he dropped his arrow on purpose just to let Clint win but knowing him, he probably didn’t need that extra help. He just wanted to see what he looked like happy. Clint turned to face James with the biggest smile he had ever seen.

“Thank you.” He said, softly. James felt his heart flip. He looked beautiful, while he was slightly sweat, crazy hyper and dressed in black sweat and a purple hood standing in the parking lot with the sky changing colors.

“Anytime.”

 

It was around eight when the couple made it back to campus. “So that’s how you got the cast.” James said as they walked onto campus. “Yeah and I had to ask a favor from Logan just to stay Steve and Tony’s kids.”

“Wait and you’re telling me they’re not dating?”

“I KNOW RIGHT!”

“I heard my name Barton!” yelled a familiar voice, “better not be talking shit about me!”

“Just talking about how you WON’T GET OFF YOUR ASS TO ASK OUT STEVE!” Clint yelled back.

James laughed, “I take it you two are close?”

“Very.” Clint said, “Oh you have to meet everyone in person. You’ll love them.”

Clint grabbed James’ arm and dragged him towards a group of five people.

“Guys this is James.”

“I remember what you looked like.” Said Natasha, “We meet this morning.”

“Yeah I remember too.”

“I’m Tony Stark.” said the shortest one, “whatever Clint says about me, it’s not true.”

“Keep thinking that Tony.” said the other dark haired man. “I’m Bruce.”  

“And I am Thor.” said the tall long hair blonde.

“It’s nice to meet all of you.”

James looked to his left to make eye contact with… Steve. He was making a weird face at him, like he was just now realizing something.

“Cap…want to introduce yourself?” asked Clint.

Steve swallowed. “Bucky?”

“Who the hell is Bucky?” He asked

 _Ouch_. James’ head started to pound. Why did the name ring a bell? Suddenly he was get flashes of something. His mother, a small blonde boy and girl with dark curly hair, a group of kids playing in a backyard, lunch in a dinner, a goodbye then a **_CRASH._**

He looked up at the group to see them all staring at him. He wanted to ask what was happening, why he was having this memories, who were in the memories. Instead all he could mutter was, “I have to go…”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> Assemble the Gays**

**Members >>>> Anger Issues, Better Steve Jobs, Caw Caw Motherfuckers, Mr. America, Red Rum, The Lighting Thief**

 

[8:45 pm]

 

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** so you’re telling me that James

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** the new transfer student

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** the guy i just went on a date with is Steve’s childhood friend who he thought was dead?????

 **Better Steve Jobs:** that’s what he told us through the sobbing

 **The Lighting Thief:** how is he now?

 **Better Steve Jobs:** he’s talking with Peggy right now. I’m hanging out in the living room.

 **Red Rum:** what are the chances that Clint wants to bed Steve’s best friend

 **Anger Issues:** Time and place Nat

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** what have i done?

 **Better Steve Jobs:** you did nothing wrong. He was bound to find out about him

 **The Lighting Thief:** did he not see him at the ceremony??

 **Red Rum:** no he was helping Leo while he threw up his guts

 **Anger Issues:** Guys I looked up James…

 **Anger Issues:** There is literally an article about his mother and him dying in a car crash

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** are you fucking serious?

 **Anger Issues:** I am and it’s horrible

 **Better Steve Jobs:** find as much as you can

 **Anger Issues:** Will do

 **Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** I need to talk James

 **Better Steve Jobs:** if you are, you need to bring someone with you

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 _“Shit Shit Shit”_ James thought as he paced around the room. The mission wasn’t going to work. Not if Steve knew him. That would mean he knew his past, or knew that he wasn’t from a community college, or knew why he was here. He had to text everyone. No he needed to just text Pierce. He pulled out his phone to say something when he heard a knock on the door. _“Fuck”_ He thought. That had to be security ready to throw him out. The knocking continued and James started panicking even more. He looked for a way out. Jump out a window? No too high up. Hide behind the door? No he had the possibility of breaking his nose which would leave him disoriented. _THINK!_

“Hey James… It’s Clint.”

He froze. He wasn’t in trouble it was just Clint. He knew he should have pushed him away, said he need time to recoup but instead he walked to the door and opened it.

“Hey.” he said.

“I have someone with me.” Clint said.

James looked past him to see Peggy from earlier. “I know you.” he said, “You’re my manager.”

Peggy looked like she was ready to cry. “I’m so much more.” She replied, “I have a few things to show you.”

 

The two of them sat on the couch while Clint sat in the arm chair. “This is when we had lunch together at our favorite dinner.” Peggy said, “Do you remember?” She was showing James an old scrapbook filled with pictures of what he assumed to be little him. Most the pictures he didn’t recognized at all but the ones with his mother striked a pain in his head. He kept getting frustrated with Peggy, with himself for not remember . He started think it was a waste of time but the one picture she was showing him was bring back…. Something.

“We also had to sit in the middle booth so we could the best view in New York.” James began, “That’s where we meet… Angie?” Clint sat up straight and Peggy brought her hands to her mouth.

“Yeah.” She said breathless, “Yeah that’s where we meet Angie. Her mom was a server and she had to stay with her at work.”

“You asked her if she wanted to join and I asked if she could give us a discount on the chocolate shakes.”

“And I hit you so hard upside the head you fell face first into your pie.”

“And Steve had an asthma attack from laughing too hard.”

 _Steve…_ The name felt weird to say. The name was a whole memory itself. He looked down at the photos. Steve was in almost in every one. He skimmed through the book, remembering small memories such as the group of kids. They always played a game called the 107th. They would pretend to be in the military. Peggy would play with them and she always have the highest rank since she was the oldest Steve came second because the others always liked making him feel like a superhero. He struggled with lots of diseases and his family rarely let him leave the house. He remembered the times he, Steve and Peggy would have a sleepover. He would tell them scary stories and getting the kid who they called Dum Dum to scary them in their makeshift tent. Steve would always scream and Peggy would always punch him. Then he started to remember where he first meet Steve. He and his mother were moving in for the first time when a nice family was asked if they needed any help. They left James alone when two small kids came walking up. One was a girl with thick curly dark brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes and the other was a blonde boy with sparkling blue eyes.

“I’m Margaret Elizabeth Carter.” Said the girl sticking out her hand, “ and this here is Steve Rogers.” The boy gave a small wave and hid behind the girl.

“Nice to meet you Margaret Elizabeth Carter, I’m James Buchanan Barnes.” he replied with a toothy smile.

“Buchanan?” questioned Steve.

“You’re just jealous that you don’t have three names.” He replied, sticking out his tongue.

“But they’re such a mouthful.” Added Margaret.

“Then let’s stick with nicknames.” James suggested.

“My brother calls me Peggy and so can you.”

“I don’t have a nickname. My mom just alway calls me James.”

“What about smartass?” Peggy asked, “That’s what my mom calls me.”

“That’s not very appropriate, Peggy.” replied Steve.

“Yeah my mom would have a heart attack if she heard someone call me that.”

“What about Bucky?” Asked Steve.

“Bucky?” The two asked.

“It’s better than Buchanan.”

“Bucky it is!”

 

“James?” James looked up to see Clint and Peggy on the edge of our seats. “I’m sorry…” He said, “ I can’t remember much.” The two stayed stiff in their positions. “But maybe we can start over?” He turned to face Peggy. She smiled sweetly but sadly.

“Sure.” She said, her voice breaking.

He held out his hand and Peggy took it. “I’m Peggy.” She said, “it’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you Margaret Elizabeth Carter, I’m James Buchanan Barnes.”

“You sick fuck. I’m going to punch you.”

“Just don’t hit my nose, you’ve broken it too many times to count.”

Peggy started laughing uncontrollably and James joined her. She grabbed him and held him tightly. He could feel the warm tears seep into his shirt and she could probably feel the same thing.

“I’ve miss you Buchanan.” She said when she let him go.

“Buchanan?” asked a familiar voice James wanted to hear so bad.

“You’re just jealous you don’t have three names.”

He turned to see good old Steve leaning against the doorway.

He stood up and Steve pulled him close. “How much do you remember?” he asked.

“Just a few memories… not much.”

James looked over Steve’s shoulder and saw Tony smiling at them.

“Don’t worry Stark, I’m not stealing you mans.” He said as they ended the hug.

“You know what? I didn’t miss you Bucky.”

 _Bucky…_ Now that was a name he never wanted to forget.

Steve looked passed him and smirked, “We’ll catch up later.”

James smiled, “See ya around Punk.”

“Don’t screw this up.” Peggy said as she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

“Later Barnes.” Said Tony, “Have fun with your boyfriend.”

“Only if you have fun with yours.”

“Damn he’s exposed you two twice already.” Peggy said as they walked out.

James looked behind him to see Clint standing awkwardly in front of the chair.

“I hope this doesn’t ruin our second date?” Questioned James.

“If you let me pick the next place then I think we can make that happen.”

James walked closer, hooked his arms around Clint’s waist and pulled him close. He wanted to kiss him so badly but he chicken out and went for a small peck on the cheek.

“Thank you,” He said, “if it wasn’t for you I would have never remembered...well anything.”

“Glad I could be of help, James.”

“Call my Bucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Update will be slower sadly due to Finals coming up this week. But they should be back to normal maybe near the middle of June since I also have summer plans. Thanks again for all the support!


	16. Mission Report #2

Nebula wasn’t excited at all for this mission. Then again, she wasn’t excited about anything. Maybe she could have dealt with the other students, but when she found out she was going to be in same dorm building with both Loki and Ward? She could already hear the non-stop bickering. At least she wasn’t sharing a room with anyone. That had to be the one good thing coming out if this. The nice big room that could Nebula could stay in for a month and never leave if needed. That was her plan this week. To stay shut in her room and try to hack into Shield’s system. But James had to text the group chat about a party Stark was holding and how Pierce wanted them all to go to  _ “Make Friends.”  _ What was the point? She would end up having to betray them anyway. 

Nebula thought she had her weekend in order until knock at her door. “Nebulaaaaaaa!” Whined an all to familiar voice, “Get out here!”

“Yes please get out here.” Said another familiar voice, “so you can get Loki to shut his mouth.” 

“You know it takes more than that to quiet me.” 

“Jesus—NEB!” 

_ “That’s it!”  _

Nebula threw open the door. “What do you two idiots want?” She growled.

“Did you not get the message?” Loki questioned, “You are the tech genius of our group so you should know how to—“

“I saw the message.” She replied, “and I don’t want to go.” 

“Why?” Asked Loki. 

“I have plans.”

“But Pierce wants us to go which I think defeats your plans.” added Ward. 

“And he wants us to get the tesseract. So tell me how partying my night away while getting so drunk I don’t even remember the night is going to help us get it?” 

The two boys started at her in silence.

“You have fun with your plans tonight.” Said Ward. Loki was about to argue until Ward grabbed him the arm and pulled him away. 

Nebula smirked as they walked away. She turned to enter her dorm when a herd of students came crashing by. 

“Peter slow the fuck down or I swear to god—“

“Lighten up a bit Scott! I’m not going to—“

Nebula never knew what he said next because he ran right into her, knocking them both the floor. 

After gaining a somewhat clear vision, she looked up to see a boy with gray hair and brown eyes. 

“This is what happens when you don’t control your boyfriend, Kurt!” Said another boy with brown hair and hazel eyes as he came rushing down the hall. He started to help the other boy up as he apologized, “I’m so sorry ma’am. My friend is a complete dumbass—“

“Hey!” 

“And he doesn’t like to listen to others.” 

Once the boy was on his feet, the other one helped Nebula. 

“Thank you.” She said, “and your friend is fine.” 

“I don’t think we’ve ever seen you around.” Said the first boy, “are you one of the new transfer students?” 

_ Here we go. _

“Yeah,” She replied, “I’m Nebula.” 

“I’m Scott Summers and the idiot who ran into you is Peter Maximoff.” 

“Pleasure.” 

“PIETRO DJANGO MAXIMOFF!” The three turned to see three others running up to them. The one who yelled Peter’s full name was a boy with dark blue hair and amber eyes and he was getting closer than the others. 

“Babe let’s talk about this.” Peter began while slightly backing up.

But there was no talking, because Peter was running down the hall at full speed while the boy with blue hair chased him. 

“Kurt’s getting stricter with his punishments.” Remarked Scott. 

“No he just found our Peter ate all of his peanut butter.” Replied a girl with dark gray hair and brown eyes. 

“I SWEAR I DIDN’T KNOW IT WAS YOURS!”

“LIES!”

“Sorry about them.” Said a girl with red hair and hazel eyes.

“Woah!” Said the first girl, “you two look alike.” 

“Huh,” Said Scott, “no wonder you looked familiar.” 

“I’m Ororo be the way and your twin is Jean.” Said the girl.

Nebula looked at Jean and didn’t see many similar. Sure they both had red hair but Nebula’s tips were dyed blue from her old haircut. Their eyes were different too. Jean eyes glowed like they were full of life while Nebula’s were dark and dim with anger. They dressed differently too. She wore a more colorful outfit while Nebula was in her actual pajamas. 

“I’m Nebula.” She said, “I’m new here.”

“You’re one of the transfer students!” Said Ororo, “You have to come to the party tonight where you can meet everyone!” 

“I don’t think—“ Nebula began but suddenly she felt herself being dragged by Ororo. 

“Now we need to find Peter and calm down Kurt.” She added.

“I WILL LOCK YOU OUT OF THIS BUILDING SO HELP ME!” yelled Kurt at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Found them.” 

 

The walk to the party was awkward. Nebula let herself drag behind the group while everyone talked amongst themselves.  _ “This is a waste of time.”  _ She thought. Nebula looked at the talking group and sighed. She knew she wasn’t going to be like that with people, not even to the ones on the mission with her. Hela and Dottie were seniors at her school meaning they were on more missions and never around. Plus Nebula didn’t like how bossy Hela is or how Dottie is to impulsive with her actions. The two people her age were absolutely the worst. Loki was too dramatic and Ward saw himself as a god and his whole ‘Hive’ persona was the dumbest thing she’s heard. She hated the two with such a passion that James joked it was her new hobby. James had to be the only sane person. She liked him. He didn’t talk much which is what Nebula liked in a… person. The two actually met when they were young. Her father did some work for his uncle so she would see him almost every month. That was probably the only reason why she was semi-reluctant to go to Hydra. Even if he wasn’t there, she was still forced into attending. To think about it, it wouldn’t have been her in this position. It could have been her sister but she ran away when she was 18 before he could enroll her so he went for his only option left. 

Nebula shook her head. She didn’t need to pity herself, she needed to get back to her dorm and complete the mission so she could leave this unfamiliar setting. She was ready to book it off the path until a voice spoke, “I don’t see it.”

Nebula looked to see Jean beside her. 

“I mean I don’t see how Ororo and Scott think we’re alike.” She clarified. 

Nebula nodded her head. “I didn’t want to say anything in fear that I would be rude.” 

“You’re fine.” Replied Jean, “We’re kinda used to attitudes like that. If you live with Peter and Scott you would know.” 

“You all seem so close.” Nebula stated. 

“Yeah we all grew up together. Professor Xavier fostered all of us around his high school year and help Professor Lehnsherr raise Peter and his sister Wanda.” 

“So you’re family?” 

“They’re home.” 

Nebula wanted to say something. To ask what it was like. What did it feel like to know you always had someone you could go to after the dark days. But before she was able to say anything, they stopped walking.

“We’re here!” said Peter, “time to get wasted!”

“Remember we have to be presentable tomorrow!” Added Jean. 

“Ah yo!” Yelled a new voice. The group looked up to see a boy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes looking out of the second story window. “It’s my son!” 

“Dad!” Called Peter, “What’s good?” 

“Just getting ready to get wasted!” 

“See, Jean?” Said Peter, “even the responsible ones are doing it.” 

“I hardly call Clint responsible.” Added Kurt. 

“Catch!” Yelled Clint. 

Nebula watched as the man threw them a bottle and Peter dove to barely catch it. 

“Thanks!” Peter said giving him a thumbs up.

“Told you.” Kurt said as the two entered the party. 

“This is going to be so exciting!” Ororo said and she raced inside like her life depended on it. 

_ ‘Oh boy…”  _ Nebula thought as she looked at the house. It had to be only nine o’clock and people were going insane. Trees around the house were being Tp-ed, people were passed out in the yard, some throwing up, some chugging as much as they could in a second. This was going to be the worse thing she ever had to do. She wondered how the others were feeling as they entered the party. She bet they had it easier.

“Hey.” Said Jean, “If you don’t want to come in that’s fine. I get that these things can be overwhelming when you don’t know anyone.” 

Nebula looked at her as if she gave her the thing she wanted most in the world. 

“But do know you will be probably missing the best night of your life.”

“I could imagine better scenarios lying in bed.” 

Jean laughed, “Take care Nebula. We’ll see you around.” 

She walked away, grabbed Scott’s hand and walked inside. Nebula let out a breath. She turned away and started walking towards the dorms when her phone rang. She looked at the screen to see her… father calling. 

“Hello?” She questioned as she brought the phone to her ear. 

“Daughter,” He said, “How goes the mission?” 

“Nothing has really happened.” 

Nebula was starting to worry. Her father always addresses her and her sister as ‘daughter’ when he wanted something. 

“Not what I’ve heard.”

“Oh?”

“There is a party being held tonight. I think you should go.” 

_ “So this is what this whole thing was about?”  _ She thought. 

“I’m actually on my way over.” She replied. 

“Are you?” He asked, “ I was told that you planned to stay in your dorm for the night.” 

_ “Loki that snitch I will rip you limb by limb.”  _

“Change of plans. I’m only a minute away.” 

“Alright have fun.” 

Her father hung up without so much as a goodbye, leaving her all alone. Nebula looked back at the sorority house and wondered if she could really do this. This mission was something out of her comfort zone and she wasn’t ready for it. But maybe Jean could be right. Maybe this could be the best night of her life. So Nebula took a leap of faith and turned back to the party. 

 

It was exactly what Nebula expected. Loud. It was really loud. And not only that, to many things were happening at once. People were dancing, singing, swimming, making out, drinking. The list could go on but she prefered not think about it all at once. She found that the quietest place was the bar, so she took a seat there. But not even being there for a seconds, a familiar face popped up. 

“Nebula!” Said Ororo, “Jean Said you weren’t coming!”

Before she could even responded she was whisked back into the crowd. So much for a friendly face. For thirty minutes she sat there, catching a few glances from different students. It wasn’t until a unbelievable short man came crashing beside her. 

“Get me another one.” He whined. The bartender nodded his head and turned away. Nebula looked at the man in the corner of her eye. He had brown spiky hair with tints of gray, and dark brown eyes covered in a raccoon style of black eyeshadow. She could smell the numbers of beer he had already had. 

“What are you looking at?” The man asked.

“You and your poor choices.” 

“Fair enough.”

The bartender returned with a full glass of beer and handed it to the short man.

“You’re going to drink all of that?” She asked with disgust. 

“Why not?” 

“One that’s a lot for someone your size and two that’s one of the worst things you could drink.” 

“Okay first of all, I’m not that short and second what would you drink?” 

“This.” 

Nebula jumped over the bar startling the man and bartender. She looked around the area and grabbed the materials she needed. She was good at mixology. As a kid, she was forced to learn how to make drinks for her father’s guests. He always said it was the only thing she was actually good at… 

Nebula presented a cocktail to the man and he looked at her as if she was crazy. 

“This looks like something Quill would be drinking.” He said.

“Just try it.” 

The man hesitantly examined the drink for about a few seconds until he shrugged to himself and down the whole thing. 

Nebula waited patiently for a response. 

“Wow….” Said the man, “That was probably one of the best drinks I’ve ever had….” 

“Oh… Thanks.” She taken back a bit by the nice comment. Wasn’t something she received every day. 

“You have anything else?” 

 

Now Nebula knew why people liked parties. After meeting ‘Rocket’ an hour ago, they consumed about twenty of her concoctions and five of Rockets and fifteen ones the two created together. After they were fully drunk, Rocket introduced her to his friends. She didn’t remember their names or if Rocket even gave them to her but she did know they knew how to have a hell of a time. They enjoyed drinking, singing karaoke, dancing like nobody was watching. The one with curly golden hair had the most skill in the art of dancing and crushed everyone on the floor. She vaguely remembered having a competition with him but she immediately admitted that he was the clear winner. At one point they started playing truth or dare and she swore the kid heavily tattooed jumped from the balcony to the pool. The girl, who Nebula thought looked a mantis through her booze delusional view, ordered a pizza for Rocket and rode a very large beast around the house. The incredible dancer was forced to carry a man with split brown hair on his shoulders while screaming  _ “Help there’s an ant on me!” _ Rocket himself had to climb up and sign his name on the chandelier. In five minutes, he was swung upside by his legs while he signed a light bulb. Then lastly was a girl who seemed… oddly familiar. Maybe it was the way she looked or the way she smiled at her friends. Whatever it was, Nebula was too distracted by the fact she was bench pressing Peter from earlier while everyone took shots off him. Nebula probably had to do something but she had no memory of it. And that was exactly what it was like the next morning. 

 

It was late in the morning and Nebula found herself on a small cramped couch. She was lying down and she could feel something in her arms. She looked to see a cute girl snuggled in her arms. She started panicking. She wanted to get up but she feared she might wake her and alert her presence to others. Nebula slowly looked up to see she was lying her head in the lap of another girl whose face was covered by her long thick black hair with purple tips. A familiar aura surrounded her but Nebula was more focused on finding out where she was. The familiar woman’s head was leaning against a man with golden curly hair who was snoring. On his other side was a small man curly into a ball, lying underneath his arm and other tattooed man lying across both men. She looked down to see the second woman and first man’s feet gently on top of a Great Dane. 

She needed to get out of there an fast. She gentle lifted the girl off her and slide out from out under. She kept her eyes on the others as she attempted escape that she didn’t notice the great dane’s tail. She tripped and fell onto her back, letting out a bit of a shocked scream. Nebula saw the curly hair man stir a bit and she quickly booked it out the open door. 

 

Nebula returned to her room and, after a proper shower and change of clothes, she made her way downstairs. As she made her way to the cafeteria, she heard a slightly familiar voice. 

“I swear I saw something fly out the door.” 

Nebula took that as a sign to hide. She jumped into the nearest bush and watched through the leaves. 

“Yeah right Quill.” said another voice, “you were probably still drunk.” 

“You did drink a lot.” said another. 

“But I swear something blue was flying out of the room.” 

“Maybe it was sonic the hedgehog. The new movie is coming out soon.” 

“He is my sleep paralysis demon.” 

“Well whatever it is, it doesn’t matter now.” Said a female voice. 

Nebula froze. That wasn’t a voice she thought she would hear again. She tried to get a good look at the person but all she saw were ankles of five people and one dog.  

“Can’t we just skip that ceremony?” asked Quill. 

“I’m with him on this.” said the second voice, “I’m not exactly in the mood to show school spirit.” 

The familiar one sighed, “I’m considering it with this headache.” 

“Yay!” said a new voice. 

“Shhhh! Don’t make it worse.” said Quill. 

Nebula watched as the ankles disappeared and crawled out of the bush. She saw the backs of them as they made their way to the parking lot. She tried to catch the glimpse of the girl’s face but she hid it well as if she trying to keep a low profile. They all got into a van and drove away. 

 

Nebula entered the cafeteria to see everyone was already seated and eating. Multiple groups were split up between tables. She tried looking around for her co-workers but everyone sort of blended into each other and it was getting hard for her to pick out a face. She did see a few familiar faces. Jean, Scott, Peter, Kurt, and Ororo were at a table together with three other people who looked too old to be students. One was a girl with short blonde hair and the other where two men, one with brown hair and glasses while the other had black hair and brown eyes. Somehow over the busy and noisy crowd, Jean managed to catch Nebula’s eye. She gave her a gentle smile and a wave. Nebula waved back. Jean mouthed across the room if she wanted to sit with them and before she could reply, she spotted Loki in the corner of her eye. She mouth back an apology and point at the table. She expected Jean to be mad or just turn away but instead she gave her another smile.  _ Next time. _

 

Nebula managed to scare Loki as she made her way to the table. She took a seat beside James and she attempted to listen to the conversation. She picked up on the last part and added her own comment. Just after, she was pulled away by Mr. Coulson. She knew he was talking about the ceremony, but her focus was somewhere else. 

 

The actual ceremony seemed like a breeze when you were slowly blinking in and out of consciousness. Mr. Coulson told the group that they would each be getting a tour from one of their peers. Nebula was told to wait by a bench near the Sophomore dorms for her tour guide. She found herself a nice bench outside and rested her eyes. She didn’t know how late she had to wait but the sound of footsteps and mummering woke her up. 

“You can do this.” Said a voice, “She probably won’t even recognize you.” 

Nebula looked up and she wish she didn’t. 

“Gamora?” 

She was looking at someone she thought she’d never see again. Her sister. She looked different from when she last saw her. Her dark hair was long and the ends were dyed purple. She had a tattoo on her inner forearm of a sword. She had multiple piercings on one ear and a eyebrow piercing on her left side. Her choice of clothing was extremely different. Growing up they were always forced to be ‘presentable’. Meaning, dresses, nice clothings, something someone would wear to a party or funeral, not Gamora’s current outfit. Nebula had to admit it was stylish though. 

“Nebula…” She Said, “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m going to school here?” Nebula replied but she didn’t sound sure. 

“Funny. We both know dad would never let you go here.” 

_ Quick think something _

“We’re not on speaking terms…” 

“Oh?” 

“I ran away.”

_ “Brilliant!”  _ Nebula thought,  _ “I’m basically telling her her own origin.”  _

“Why?” 

To Nebula’s surprised, Gamora sat down next to her. 

“I’m… I was getting tired of the… of the abuse.” She lied, but it really wasn’t a lie. 

“Mhm.” 

Nebula could tell she didn’t believe her so she decided to change the subject. 

“So are you going to show me around?” She asked. 

Gamora looked at her and with saying anything she got up and beckoned her to follow. 

 

The whole tour was the worst experience of Nebula’s life. Not only was it awkward but Gamora wasn’t even giving like a proper tour. She only dared to  say where the cafeteria and classrooms were. She wasn’t having this. She needed Gamora to trust her if she was ever going to get the tesseract much less actually know how to get anywhere. 

“Hey what if I need to talk to the principal?” Nebula asked. 

Gamora stopped in her tracks. And without turning around she answered her, “Then you can email him.” 

“What if he wants to meet in person?” 

“Then you can set up a meeting with him.” 

“How do I do that?” 

“Why are you here?” 

“I’m going here n—“ 

“No you’re not.” 

Gamora was looking at Nebula now. 

“Dad wants something or did he send you to find me?” 

“Dad doesn’t know anything.” Nebula Replied, “He thinks you’re up in Canada.”

“You—you told him that?” Gamora asked.

Nebula did tell him that Gamora was up visiting some friends in Canada at first but he quickly got it out of Nebula where she really was. Gamora was down in Washington D.C with her boyfriend and friends who she meet on a mission for their father. 

“Yeah I did.” Nebula Replied, “now can we get on with the tour?” 

Gamora didn’t say anything but she continued walking. 

 

In the end, Nebula learned nothing. After the tour, Gamora ran away, talking about how she was late for work. Nebula had to guess where her job was. After to many tries, she walked in ten minutes late. 

“You’re late.” Said a nagging voice. 

“Doesn’t change that by saying it out loud.” She replied. She looked to see a man with brown spiky hair; tints of gray, and dark brown eyes covered in a raccoon style of black eyeshadow.

“Let’s get this over with.” 

The man lead Nebula down a hall and to the elevator. 

“I have to ask are you claustrophobic?” Asked the man.

“No why?”

“You’ll see.” 

Nebula watched the floor numbers drop one by one. 

“Where exactly are we going?” 

“Our offices.”

Finally the doors opened to reveal a small dingy room. She exited out and slipped on a pile of trash. 

“Yeah Quill says I’m a slob but I don’t see it.” Said the man, “I’m Rocket by the way.” He held out a hand and she grabbed it.

“Nebula.” 

Rocket helped her back to her feet. 

“I assume you know the logistics of this job otherwise you wouldn’t have applied for it.” He said making his way to a very cluttered desk. 

“No I liked how the name looked on my resume.” 

He chuckled, “This is going to be fun.”

 

Nothing major happened for the first hour. Just the two silently on their phones. Ever few minutes someone would call and all Rocket would say was  _ “Hello IT, have you tried turning it off and on again?”  _

Nebula took this as a time to hack into the server. Doing it off her phone was harder and riskier but she attempted nonetheless. 

“That reminds me.” Began Rocket, “Are you in the sophomore group chat?” 

“No but you don’t have too—“ 

“Too late.” 

Nebula looked down her phone to see messages popping up like crazy.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 **Group Chat >>>>** **WE’RE HALFWAY THERE**

 **Group Members >>>> Also Tiny, Cyclops, Garbage Bear,** **Green is the New Black, Fuck Society, Hive Five, Hot Head, Human Toaster, Hurricane Tortilla, I Can Smell Your Emotions, I’m Already Tracer, Killing Machine 2.0, Kneel Thot, Let’s Get Ready to Rumble, Lighting McQueen, Meow Meow, Mockingbird, Not Tiny, Quickie, Phoenix, SHOTSHOTSHOT, Silent but Deadly, Star Lord, Tiny, Witch Witch? This Witch Bitch, Yo-Yo man**

 

[3:09pm] 

 

**Quickie:** guys I’m just saying 

**Quickie:** blue is the best m&m 

**Cyclops:** bitch it’s red 

**Quickie:** blue!

**Cyclops:** red!

**Quickie:** BLUE

**Cyclops:** RED

**Meow Meow:** you guys are both idiots

**SHOTSHOTSHOT:** she’s right 

**SHOTSHOTSHOT:** it’s orange

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I think I’m going to put the group on silent.” She remarked, as she returned back to her work.

“Smart choice.” Rocket said, “you never want to get in between fights with Scott and Peter.”

“I’ve seen them in action.” 

“Then you should have low expectations for this school already.” 

“Can’t be lower than my old school.”

“And what school was that?” 

“Community college.” 

Rocket whistled, “That will do it.” 

 

For most the time, Nebula was learning more about Rocket than anything else. Apparently he was put through foster homes one after the other. Finally at sixteen, he ran away and started hitchhiking around the USA with his dog; Groot until he got himself thrown in jail with a group of kids. 

“They sound like they know how to have a good time.” She after hearing his side of the story. 

“They do.” Said Rocket, “Trust me you should see them wasted.”

_ “I already have.”  _ Is what she wanted to say but instead, “I think I would prefer not too.” 

He laughed,“I think you would like Gamora the most. She gives off the exact same tough vibe as you.” 

Nebula laughed.  _ “You don’t know our family.”  _

She wanted to say something about it. If Gamora was friends with Rocket, he would find out eventually. But before she could say anything, the elevator opened up to reveal a boy with golden curly hair, dancing to music through his headphones, while holding the leash to a Great Dane.

“Jesus fuck.” Said Rocket, “Quill!” 

The boy wasn’t paying attention, he was still dancing. 

“Quill! Hey Quill? Buddy? I’m sorry about him. QUILL!” 

Quill finally looked up and started to panic because he realized the doors were closing. He leap out of the elevator but the dog in his hand did not follow. 

He slipped on a pile of garbage on his way out and dropped the leash. Before he could collect himself, the elevator doors close, taking the dog with it. 

Quill fell onto the floor in defeat. 

“You’re a mess.” Said Rocket. 

“A hot mess.” Quill added, barely leaning up to give him finger guns. 

“You’re far from it pal.”

Rocket helped to Quill to his feet. Nebula angled herself behind her screen so she couldn’t be seen. 

“We better catch Groot before he reeks hell on the office up ahead.” Said Quill.

“No thanks to you.” Replied Rocket. He turned to face Nebula, “Shifts over. Have a good day.” 

Rocket waved goodbye and Nebula did the same. She watched them call an elevator and disappear inside. 

 

Nebula left twenty minutes after them. As she made her way to her dorm, she looked at her phone to see multiple messages from the sophomore group chat.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 **Group Chat >>>>** **WE’RE HALFWAY THERE**

 **Group Members >>>> Also Tiny, Cyclops, Garbage Bear,** **Green is the New Black, Fuck Society, Hive Five, Hot Head, Human Toaster, Hurricane Tortilla, I Can Smell Your Emotions, I’m Already Tracer, Killing Machine 2.0, Kneel Thot, Let’s Get Ready to Rumble, Lighting McQueen, Meow Meow, Mockingbird, Not Tiny, Quickie, Phoenix, SHOTSHOTSHOT, Silent but Deadly, Star Lord, Tiny, Witch Witch? This Witch Bitch, Yo-Yo man**

 

[5:20pm] 

 

**Garbage Bear:** THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT QUILL

**Star Lord:** IT’S YOUR DOG

**Lighting McQueen:** did you see where he went?

**Garbage Bear:** no cause QUILL LOST HIM

**I’m Already Tracer:** what exactly happened? 

**Star Lord:** basically we were walking Groot like we usually do when suddenly that skunk from earlier this week. Groot starts goes crazy then instead of spraying us, it runs away and Groot follows it.

**Also Tiny:** but why would it do that? 

**Fuck Society:** who gives a shit? 

**Fuck Society:** there’s a huge ass dog chasing a smelly Skunk and I don’t want to be anywhere near either. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nebula looked up from her phone and was incredibly thankful for it. Because at that moment, she saw Groot and a skunk coming right for her. Due to her quick reflexes, she moved right out of the way before she could be trampled. She watched as they ran right past her and into a open door. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 **Group Chat >>>>** **WE’RE HALFWAY THERE**

 **Group Members >>>> Also Tiny, Cyclops, Garbage Bear,** **Green is the New Black, Fuck Society, Hive Five, Hot Head, Human Toaster, Hurricane Tortilla, I Can Smell Your Emotions, I’m Already Tracer, Killing Machine 2.0, Kneel Thot, Let’s Get Ready to Rumble, Lighting McQueen, Meow Meow, Mockingbird, Not Tiny, Quickie, Phoenix, SHOTSHOTSHOT, Silent but Deadly, Star Lord, Tiny, Witch Witch? This Witch Bitch, Yo-Yo man**

 

[5:22pm] 

 

**Star Lord:** AT LEAST MY MESS IS CLEANER THAN YOURS

**Garbage Bear:** I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU PETER

**Quickie:** how am I involved? 

**Killing Machine 2.0:** Um I just found Groot 

**Star Lord:** YOU DID???

**Garbage Bear:** OH THANK GOD

**Killing Machine 2.0:** He ran into an open building. The one next to the weird statue thing

**Witch Witch? This Witch Bitch:** oof that’s Junior territory

**Silent but Deadly:** say hello to Thor if you get a chance

**Garbage Bear:** sure 

**Garbage Bear:** btw thanks Nebula

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Nebula shut off her phone. She knew she couldn’t have responded to the text. It worries her that people know her name now. Gamora’s friends know her name now. Rocket’s probably just now learning who she really is and how they’ll have to keep an extra eye on her. That could set back the mission and she couldn’t have that. She didn’t want to be stuck here. Maybe she could pull a Gamora and just run from the whole thing. No! That would be a coward’s way out and Nebula wasn’t a coward. She paced back and forth wondering what to do next. She was so lost in thought she didn’t see the person right in front of her. 

“God I’m so sorry!” Said the victim, “I should have been watching out.”

“It’s Fine.” Nebula brushes herself off and looked to see…. 

“Jean. It’s good to see you again…” 

“Same here.” She replied with a loving smile. 

Jean was good at socializing… maybe she could teach her. 

“Jean.” Nebula Said, “I have to ask you a personal question. One you can never tell anyone.”

Jean looked concerned for a moment but she dropped it. 

“Go for it.” 

“You know Gamora right?” 

“Yeah why?” 

“She’s my sister.” 

Jean laughed but Nebula wasn’t.

“Oh you’re serious?” She asked.

“Yeah we’re technically half-sisters. We have the same father.” Nebula replied.

“She never mentioned having any sisters.” 

“She ran away because of our father. He’s…”  _ horrible  _ “Not a bad person. She just…”  _ abandoned me  _ “needed to get away.” 

“I see.” but Jean didn’t look like she did, “I’m sure everything will work out. How long has she been away?” 

“She ran away two years ago.” Nebula replied, “and I…” 

This was her chance to build the story. 

“Ran away too after.” 

“Oh well that’s something you two can bond over.” 

“No she hates me. We didn’t have the best relationship…”

“Why don’t you try apologizing?” 

Nebula almost laughed. She wasn’t good at that type of stuff. Besides, their whole relationship wasn't’ her fault. It was Gamora’s. She was trying to one up her any chance she could get. But this could be her chance to gain her sister’s trust. 

“That could work…” Nebula replied, “Thank you Jean.” 

“Any time Nebula.” 

  
  


Nebula didn’t know how she managed to find Gamora. It had to have been pure luck or faith or whatever but Gamora was sitting on a bench in the middle of the plaza just lazily looking at her phone. She started walking over when she notice, Gamora was looking up. She quickly hid behind a lamp post and waited until her attention has back on the phone. 

_ “Breathe Nebula.”  _ She thought,  _ “You just need to fake a really good apology and everything will be alright.”   _ She took a quick deep breath and made her way to her sister. 

 

“Gamora…” 

Gamora looked up and Nebula couldn’t tell what she was feeling but based off context clues, she was probably pissed. 

“What do you want?” She snapped. 

“To talk…”

“To talk?” 

“To apologize.” 

Gamora laughed, “You and I both know you’re not capable of that.” 

“At least I’m trying…” 

“Like you tried for the six years we lived together?” Gamora asked, standing up. She started to walk away but Nebula grabbed her arm. 

“Why are you making this difficult?” She asked.

“You made my life difficult.” 

Gamora tired to remove herself but Nebula gripped her tighter. 

“Let go.” Gamora commanded.

“Not until you hear me out.” Nebula replied. 

Gamora manage to slip out and it the process, throw Nebula to the ground. 

“Don’t speak to me again.” She said, standing over her. 

She started to walk away again but Nebula kicked her the knee causing her to fall. 

“You can’t stop me.” Nebula said. 

“Have been for the past six years.” 

They started fighting. Not like a dumb play fight or a high school fight. It was the type of stuff you see in the movies. A requirement of their father’s was learning how to fight. How to be the best. Like always Gamora was the best and everytime she won a match, their father had to… teach Nebula to be… better. 

Nebula blocked Gamora’s punch but she managed to hit her legs. Nebula fell to the ground and Gamora pinned her arm behind her back. 

“Had enough?” She asked.. 

“Fine!” Nebula threw Gamora off her and caught her breath. 

“I win again.” Gamora said, “just like always.” 

_ “That’s it…”  _ Nebula thought,  _ “I can’t do this anymore.”  _

  
  


"You were the one who always wanted to win.” She remarked. 

“No that was you!”

“I just wanted a sister!”

Gamora froze. 

_ “What am I saying?”  _ Nebula thought. This couldn’t be how she was really feeling. Gamora was nothing but a weakness. That’s what she was told after she ran away. But she couldn’t stop herself from speaking. 

“You were all I had, but you were the one who needed to win. Everything dad did to me… it was all because of you. Do you know how many sleepless nights I spent crying? You got to live a perfect life. You were his favorite and I...I was the mistake. And then you ran away… claiming that he treated you horribly. You didn’t have to deal with him tearing you apart every night.” 

Nebula pulled her knees to her chest and the two stayed there in silence. Maybe Gamora was trying to remember if her story was accurate of if she was going to cry but Nebula couldn’t care less. She just want leave. She wanted to find somewhere she could actually call home like Gamora did. 

“I’m sorry.” Said Nebula, “I’m sorry I wasn’t enough for you stay. I wish we could have made things work instead of having us pinned against each other. I should have gone with you that night.” She stood up and walked away. 

“WAIT!” 

Nebula didn’t have time to react because suddenly she was tackled to the floor. 

“What are you do--” She began until she felt arms wrap around her tightly. 

“I’m sorry too.” Gamora whisper, “I’m sorry too.” 

The two sat up, looking at each other and they started… laughing. Nebula didn’t know why but she enjoyed it. 

“It’s late.” said Gamora, “We should get going.” 

She stood up and helped Nebula to her feet. 

“Come on. You should meet my friends. I think you’ll like Rocket.” 

She laughed. They had a lot to talk about. 

“Thank you…” Nebula paused. She wanted to call her sister but, was she even worthy of that title yet? 

“We still have issues we need to work out.” Said Gamora as if she could read her mind, “but… you will always be my sister.” 

Nebula smiled. 

_ “So this is what it feels like to have a home.” _


	17. Mission Report #3 and #4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I live bitch

Another mission, another…. The Odinson siblings had very different mindsets. Hela thought,  _ “Another mission, another step to the top!”  _ while her younger brother, Loki, thought  _ “Another mission, another waste of time.”  _  The only thing he was looking forward to was getting his hands on the tesseract while his sister looked forward to getting a promotion. It wasn’t a surprise that they weren’t actually related _ (expect for the fact they both looked the exact same like what the fuck Odinson??) _ . So when they both heard about the party, they thought completely different things. 

 

_ “Great.”  _ Hela thought as she unpacked in her dorm,  _ “A distraction which means a set back which means we’re staying here for longer which means the promotion could go to fucking Janice.”   _

 

_ “Hell yeah!”  _ Loki thought as he looked for an outfit,  _ “under age drinking!”  _

“Hey Loki?” 

Loki looked out of his closet to see Ward in the doorway of his bedroom. 

“Are we going to that party?” 

“Are you an idiot?” He asked, “Of course we are!” 

“Alright, should we get Nebula while we’re at it?” 

“We’d be doing her a favor.” 

 

“Hey Hela? What do you think would look better on me?” 

Dottie appeared in the living room holding two outfits. 

“This isn’t a social event.” Hela remarked.

“What do you think a party is?” 

“A waste of time.” 

 

Both siblings left for the party at seven and both had a different experience. Hela spent most of her time watching the students and every single one of their movements. She started watching her team closely. She spotted James on the balcony after their talk. He was talking to a boy with dirty blonde hair but he left after Loki showed up. She observed Nebula at the bar, making drinks with a man who had similar eye makeup to her own. Ward was dancing with a girl with dark short hair and tan skin. Dottie was talking to a girl with curly hair and a man with a crutch. Everyone was socializing, so she thought she could give it a try. She spotted a man with dark spiky hair and a goatee and tall blonde haired and blue eyed man with his arm around his waist nearby. She recognized them from the fight earlier that day. 

“Hi!” She said, “I’m new.” 

“Oh!” said the man somehow already drunk, “are you one of the transfer students?” 

“Yeah.” She replied. 

“What grade?” 

“Senior.”

“Any reason why you left so late?” 

“Better hope for the future.”

“Not going to find that here.” He laughed, “Steve, be a sweetheart and get me another drink while I talk to this  woman.” 

The blonde gave her a cold stare and left the man’s side. 

“So where did you go before here?” He asked. 

“A community college.” She replied, “I saw an ad where they were offering transfers to a school of your choice if you managed to pass a required test so I took a chance and I’m here.” 

“Wow that’s so inspiring.” Hela couldn’t tell if he was so drunk that everything sounded amazing to him or he was bored out of his mind with the conversation. 

The blonde man returned with a drink which kept the conversation from falling into complete awkward silence. 

“You’re needed.” He said as he handed the short man his drink. 

“Lead the way then!” 

The man waved goodbye to Hela as he was dragged along. She watched them as the shorter man thanked the taller man for the save and the drink. They were greeted by another short man and her... brother. It had been a while since she had seen him. Growing up, every teenager went through a rebellious phase and eventually grew out of it…. well Hela never grew out of it. It got so out of hand that she eventually ran away. She cut off all ties with her family but she always checked up on them. Apparently her brothers took after her rebellious ways. Thor ran away after meeting the so called love of his life in Texas but he still talked and visited his parents. Loki ran away after he found out he was adopted. Usually that would bother someone but when you’re the son of someone you grew up to hate, it makes things different. Loki went on to live with his real father and still secretly communicated with her mother. Hela lost her connection back at home so she had no clue what had happened for the three years until last year. She was tasked with welcoming the new students at Hydra and when she spotted Loki with them, she didn’t know how to feel. She liked him more than Thor but even then their relationship was shaky. The two talked about the years Hela missed. Apparently after living with his real father for a year, his father was murdered and the family forced him out of the house before he could collect anything in the will. Apparently he found refuge with one of the school’s business partners and that’s how he ended up with Hydra. During the hours they talked, not one of them mentioned Thor, meaning Hela still had no idea what was happening with him. So when she fought him earlier that day, she hesitated. She tortured herself for the mistake, the  _ weakness. _ Now she was watching him greet his friends, laughing, drinking. She need to get out. This whole operation was useless to the mission. She took one final glance around the whole room for her commards. Dottie was chatting it up with a group of students, Ward was taking shots with another group of students, Nebula was dancing against a man with curly hair, Loki was drinking at the bar alone, and James was sulking in the corner. And with that she took her leave. 

 

Loki spent the night thinking he would start chatting it up with everyone and maybe gain some ‘friends.’ But it was the exact opposite. After their failed attempt to collect Nebula, Ward and Loki made their way to the party. They both found themselves at a bar ordering drinks when a girl came up to Ward asking him if he wanted to him play beer pong with him. Of course he agreed and Loki didn’t miss his company. He just continued to drink. A few people sat at the bar, and he attempted to make conversation but everything that came out of his mouth was slurred. It wasn’t until he spotted James twice did he think he had a chance but once he made his way over to him, he was shoved away  _ twice _ . Loki was used to this behavior. His “family” wasn’t the best. He always felt as if Odin promised him more than he could actually give, his sister was okay but she was never really home, oh and Thor took the cake for being the worst. He had a weird clingy effect on him. He never left Loki alone so he would resort to… violent methods. But there were times when he enjoyed his company. Times where they would pull pranks on  Hela when she was home or when Thor could be quiet for once and sometimes Loki would read to him if he asked. The only person he truly cared for was his mother. She was always so kind and gently to him, taking his side in any situation and even treat him to anything he liked. She was everything in a mother Loki could ask for…. but she wasn’t his real mother. Nor was Odin is father, nor Hela or Thor his siblings. No, he was adopted. The son of his so called family’s enemy. He happened to find out only a week after Thor ran away to the USA. The whole confrontation was a very dramatic scene, ending in Odin having a heart attack and Loki catching a train to Russia. There he meet his real father who welcomed him with open arms but the rest of the family didn’t. He lived like a king for a year until his father was found murdered in his bed. The rest of the family took the opportunity to throw Loki out on the streets. Now homeless, he wandered the streets, jumping from job to job. It wasn’t until he found refugee with a very… kind man. He promised Loki the world only if he followed his every rule. Like the liar he is, Loki agreed. So he was sent off to school and that’s when he saw his sister. Just like her, he didn’t know how to react. They never were that close but there were moments. So seeing her made him feel almost sick and it happened to be the exact feeling he got when he saw his brother from across the room. Thor was talking to a dark skinned girl holding a whole bottle of wine, their neighbor; Steven Strange, a strawberry blonde girl with a huge engagement ring, Dracy, and his boyfriend; Bruce. Loki immediately turned away and started drinking whatever was handed to him. Not many people approached him except for one man. A tall muscular blonde that Loki almost thought it was Thor. The man ordered a single drink and glance at a text on his phone. Loki saw this as moment to make a connection. But with him being drunk as fuck he couldn’t think of anything clever to say so this came out of his mouth, “Are you an angel cause you’re surrounded by light and are very blurry.” 

The man laughed, “That would be the moonshine talking.” 

Loki let his head dropped to the table.

“You new?” Asked the man.

“Yeah.” He replied. 

The bartender returned with the man’s drink and Loki’s refill. 

“Good luck.” He replied, “Oh and the name is Steve.” 

Loki was about to say his but Steve disappeared into the crowd. 

_ “Another failed attempt.”  _

So he did what he did best… Drink! And drink and drink and drink and drink and drink until everything turned black. 

It wasn’t until he woke up to someone poking him, could he see again.

“Mister... are you sure he’s alive?” Said a male voice.

“Beats me.” Said another.

“Maybe we can cut him open for organs.” Said another voice who poked him in the stomach, “Harley check if he has a donor card.” 

“Babe no.”

“He doesn’t have one but he does have a nice wad of cash.” 

“We should just walk away in case they put the blame on us.”

“But he isn’t dead I can see him breathing.”

“You’re about to be dead if you keep bothering him.” Said a female voice.

“Who’s there?” Loki asked, barely lifting his head.

“FUCK.” Screamed one of the boys.

“HE LIVES.” Said another 

“I TOLD YOU!”

“Can we please stop shouting?” Said the girl, “This man probably has a killer headache.”

“Excuse me sir?” 

Loki looked to see a boy with brown hair and eyes meeting his gaze. 

“My Name is Peter Parker. Are you okay?” 

“Ughhhhhh.” Loki replied and face planted into the table.

“Good that’s a mood.” Said one of the boys.

“Not now Harley.” Said the female.

“What time is it?” Asked Loki.

“2:45 am.” Replied the one they called Harley.

“I should get going.”

Loki stood up from the seat to get a glance at the children. He was faced with a boy with golden hair and pale skin, another boy with brown hair and tan skin, another with blonde-ish hair and fair skin with cuts, scars, and bandages, and a female with black braid hair and dark skin. 

“Thanks for waking me I guess.” Loki said and he stumbled out into the night. 

 

Both siblings woke up to a bright shining sun. Hela embraced the morning and started her daily routine while Loki groaned and rolled back under the covers. Both their roommates/co-workers were not in the room so they assumed the worst. 

They made their way downstairs to the cafeteria to be greeted by a grumpy James. Hela was paying very close attention to everything James was saying while Loki kept fading in and out. Eventually Hela sent him off to find the others and Loki took that as chance to sleep. 

“Seriously what happened to you?” Hela asked.

“Nothing.” He Replied. 

He looked around the room to avoid her gaze when his eyes fell on a familiar group. 

“Who are they?”

“They all woke me up after I drank myself away.” 

“They should have left you at the bar.” 

“Such a wonderful sister.” 

Out of nowhere appeared the others without James and Nebula. 

“Where have you been?” Loki asked as Ward sat beside him. 

“Oh just being more popular than you.” He said, winking. 

“If I had any energy, I would strangle you.” 

“What about you Dottie?” Asked Hela. 

“Same as Ward.” 

“Damn Loki. Guess everyone just  _ Lowkey  _ hates you.” Remarked Ward.

“That’s it!”

Loki kept from his seat and started to attack Ward. It took both Hela and Dottie to pry him off. 

“Stop causing a scene!” Threatened Hela. 

“Tell Ward to stop being an ass and I’ll think about it.” 

 

James eventually came back with some shocking news. Loki still wasn’t paying attention to anything until James mentioned, _“Loki’s ex.”_ Loki had to think for a bit. He had a lot of exes; none that he would think go here of all the places. But James said his name; _Clint,_ and he remembered everything. Clint was his first mission at Hydra. He was to use him to get close to Fury. For most of the relationship, Loki did nothing but ask Clint about his school life but he barely gave him anything past his major. Then out of nowhere, the couple broke up. Loki wouldn’t have been so affected if Pierce wasn’t such a bitch about it. He forced into more training and kept him under his careful eye. He never really understood what the big deal was but they kept treating it like it was one. 

In an attempt to find Clint, the siblings found him with someone else. A familiar long hair blonde;  _ Thor.  _ He was holding a blonde hair boy in a head lock while he had a gentle arm wrapped a black hair boy. Hela didn’t understand when Thor kissed the black hair boy but Loki did. It’s not like he stalked his brother’s Instagram to see if anything new was happening. That was totally not something he would do. After he spent his time explaining to Hela who the boy was, Nebula popped out of nowhere; scaring the shit out of him. 

Ward got a good laugh out of that but it didn’t last long because Loki elbowed him in the stomach. 

 

The ceremony was a… _ “a perfect chance to tell people about me and Fury didn’t even bother to ask if I wanted a speech.”  _ Hela thought as she made her way to where she was to meet her tour guide. She sat herself at a bench next to her dorm; tapping her foot impatiently. After ten or fifteen minutes, a shadow over cast her. Assuming it was a person, she began talking to it. 

“Took you long enough.” She growled.

She looked up to see a girl with long curly blond hair, golden eyes, and an unfazed stare on her face. 

“I’d watch your tone.” Said the girl, “I’m Carol Danvers.”

“Hela Odinson.” 

She quickly stood up and Carol grabbed her by the collar and pulled her close. 

“Whoever you are and whatever you’re doing here, you won’t get away with it.” 

Hela felt a smirk cross her face. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She replied and removed herself from the tight grip. 

Carol still had the same look on her as did earlier but Hela could tell she was irritated. 

“Carol?” Asked a voice.

The two turned to see a boy with messy black hair and crutch. 

“Daniel.” She said, “I was just greeting one of our new seniors.” 

“I can see that.” He Replied, “Now are you done interrogating her or do I need to step away for a few more minutes?”

Carol laughed and walked towards Daniel. 

“Have at her.” 

She patted him on the back and the boy made his way over the Hela. 

“Sorry she can be a bit tough but once you get to know her, she’s a big softie.” He said, “I’m Daniel Sousa.” 

“Hela Odinson.” 

“Come on, we have a lot to see.” 

 

Hela expected the tour to be like it was. Quiet, informative, quick and to the point. Though they did have to make a few rest stops for Daniel to catch his breath. At one stop, he took longer than usual due to someone frantically texting him. 

“Sorry,” He said as he put his phone away, “my boyfriend is worried about how I’m holding up.” 

“Is it because of the leg?” She asked. 

_ Of course it’s the leg idiot! _

“Great observation.” 

“Sorry…. what happened?”

_ Oh my god that was so insensitive to ask! _

“Senior year of highschool and there was a school shooting.” Daniel began, “I jump in front of a girl I didn’t know and the bullet went through my leg.” 

“Do you wish for a different outcome?” She asked.

“Yeah that it never happened.” 

Daniel stood up and he beckoned her to follow. 

 

“And these are our dorms but you already knew that.” Said Daniel as they made it back to their starting point. “So this concludes our tour.” 

“Thank you.” Hela said, “It’s been nice.” 

Daniel smiled, “Oh I have to add you to the group chat.” 

“That’s Fine.” She said.

“Nah it’s kinda of a requirement but don’t worry it’s not as annoying as you think it is.” 

Daniel pulled out his phone and started typing something in. He looked back up at Hela and smiled as he put his phone away. 

“And it’s done.” He said, “And I’ll see you around.”

“Same to you.”

“SOUSA COME AND GET YOUR BOYFRIEND!” Yelled a female voice. 

The two turned to see a girl with dark curly hair and brown eyes standing before them with a boy with blonde hair and brown eyes cling to her, and girl with light brown hair and brown eyes sitting on her right shoulder. Hela spotted Dottie behind the three and she nodded her head. 

“Always know how to make an entrance Angie.” Daniel said as he hobbled over the group. 

“It’s easy when you’re me.” She Replied.

She dropped down from the girl’s shoulder and the boy moved from the brown hair to Daniel.

“What happened now?” Daniel asked.

Hela didn’t hear what happened now because she was already walking away. 

 

The ceremony was a… _ “horrible. I’ve had less awkward first dates than that.”  _ Loki thought as he made his way to the bathroom to throw up. As he made his way in, he passed Steve and boy with curly dirty blonde hair. He was quick and he cleaned up fast. He exited the bathroom just as a girl with dark skin and long black hair. The two just stared at each other until the girl spoke.

“You Loki?” She asked.

“Yeah why?” 

“I’m supposed to show you around.”

The two fell back into silence.

“Want to go day drinking?” 

“Please.” 

 

“You know…” Began Valkyrie, “You’re not that bad.” Loki and her had been in the bar for about an hour and they already consumed ten full bottles of liquor. He learned a lot about her; grew up in an all girl’s boarding school which happened to be one of the schools Odin ran. The girl lived only five miles from him and he never saw her. She eventually ran away and started living with the man called Grand Master. He sent her off to Shield University and she works at his camp over the summer. Loki told her everything but the fact he was going to Hydra and was here to basically take over the world. She added him into a group chat for the Sophomores and the two laughed at the so-called Peter Maximoff and Scott Summers fight. 

“But you still have a pretty shady vibe and I don’t trust you.” 

“Good to know.” He replied and he drank his wine.

“Fuck.” Said Valkyrie, “we need to get to our jobs.” 

“Do we have too?” He asked as he stood.

“Trust me you don’t want dentition with the ‘Avengers.’” She replied, “I’ll see you around.” 

She left him alone and he followed a few minutes later. As he made his way back to the campus, he bumped into one of the people he didn’t want to socialize with or have anything to do with.

“Jane…” He said, “How are you?” 

“I’m fine.” She Replied. She took a big whiff.

“Are you drunk?” 

“Maybe.”

She scoffed.

“How are you and Thor?” He asked.

“Well for starters we broke up in our Freshman year. He’s with Bruce Banner now and I’m focusing on my career.” 

“I thought you two were  _ ‘soulmates’  _ ?”

“Nah I found out  I’m asexual and I didn’t want to do relationships. And Thor was crushing on Bruce since the day they meet so why stay in something where we weren’t happy?” 

Loki nodded his head. 

“Have you talked with Thor?” 

“No.”

“Do you want too?”

“I don’t know.” 

“I say you should think about it.” She said and she walked away. 

 

Hela’s job was effortless. All she had to do was sit behind a desk and wait for someone to come up to her and ask for a tour. She was working at Shields Museum with a Sophomore named Kurt. The boy wasn’t very talkative and spent most of his time on his phone texting someone. 

“What are you doing?” She asked.

“Texting my boyfriend.” He replied.

“Couldn’t you do that on your own time?”

“Do you see anyone here?” 

Hela turned away and Kurt went back to texting. 

 

Loki was still fading out of the conversation as he listened to his employer. He took a job as a brand ambassador to make some connection but him being drunk out of his mind didn’t help. It was even harder when he would start to think about what Jane said. He met another one of the students, Pepper Potts, who was helping with the deal. At the end of the interview, the two shook hands and Loki knocked out on the break room couch. 

 

Both of them thought the rest of the hour would continue to drag out but one single text changed that,

_ We need to talk. _

 

_ “Why would he bother to message?”  _ Hela thought as she walked to the plaza.

_ “Why am I trying so hard to get there?”  _  Loki thought as he ran to the plaza. 

Hela got the boy to cover for her and Loki was basically done with the day. 

The two arrived at the same time.

“What are you doing here?” Hela Asked.

“I got a text.” Replied Loki.

“So did I.”

The siblings looked around but Thor was nowhere in sight. 

“Do you think he’s running late?” Asked Loki.

“Who cares?” 

“You should.”

The two turned around to see a man with dark curly hair standing, blowing a bubble with his gum. 

“Who are you?” Asked Hela.

“Doesn’t matter.” He replied, “Thor isn’t coming.”

“Then why bother texting us?” Asked Loki.

“He didn’t. I did.” 

“Why?”

“I was just curious.” 

“Curious?” Asked Hela.

“Curious to see if you would actually bother to show up. Now that you have I can tell you that you’re going to have a coffee at where he works and talk to him.” 

“Why would we do that?” Loki asked.

“Why show up then?” 

The duo looked at each other. 

“That’s what I thought.” 

 

Driving up to the coffee shop felt almost like the walk of shame. Things were even worse when Bruce dragged them inside. 

“Hey Vision.”

A boy with blonde hair turned to face the trio. 

“Bruce it’s good to see you.” He said with a smile.

“Is Thor on break?”

“He is. I can get him if you need me too.”

“No it’s fine.” 

Bruce turned back towards the siblings. 

“Don’t do anything stupid until I get back.” 

He disappeared behind the counter. 

“We should leave.” Suggested Hela.

“We could have left a long time ago.” 

“Why are you so determined to stay?” She asked, “You know we could never stay.” 

“But we can use him to get what we want. He’s close with Fury.” 

 

So they waited. It felt like hours before Thor finally came out. He walked in a uniform with his blonde hair in a ponytail, red eyes, holding Bruce’s hand. 

“What do you two want?” He spit out. 

The two were taken back by the tone. All their life, Thor tried his hardest to get on their good side. He even tried to get back in touch with them after they all left home. He was always the optimist out of the three of them. 

The siblings didn’t know what to say. They couldn’t apologize. It wouldn’t be enough. They couldn’t say they wanted to catch up after all the time they had. It would take too long. For once they were speechless. 

“You don’t know?” 

They nodded their head. 

Thor sighed, “Look I don’t expect you to apologize or try to fix anything we have... but can we just talk? A lot of stuff happened when you were gone and I think you deserve to know.” 

They nodded their head. 

Thor sat down and for once the siblings thought the same thing.

_ “A chance _ …”

 

But their intentions were different. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone thanks for reading! Your support and kindness has been greatly appreciated! :’) 
> 
> Real talk:  
> would you guys read some original work cause I’ve been thinking about posting one of my stories.
> 
> Lol thanks again for reading and have a wonderful day/night.


	18. Mission Report #5 and #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author notes kinda pls bare with me

Hey

So.... I can’t bring myself to write this chapter. I have the other chapters ready and I want to post them instead. 

All you need to know is that Ward is crushing hard on Daisy and Lincoln is being defensive and Dottie is friends with all the seniors.

okay that’s it 

Enjoy your spaghetti 


	19. STOP YOU’VE VIOLATED THE LAW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. America: Please tell me that Clint’s crawling around in the vents again   
> Icy Pop: again?  
> Chat Noir: It’s a regular basis thing

**Group Chat >>>> I Crave the Sweet Release of Death… Or Coffee**

**Members >>>> Anger Issues, Better Steve Jobs, Caw Caw 2.0, Caw Caw Motherfuckers, Chat Noir, Icy Pop, Ironsides, Mr. America, Mr. Magic, NERD ALERT, Peppa Pig, Red Rum, The Lighting Thief, Tic-Tac, Wong Time **

 

[10:30pm] 

 

**Better Steve Jobs:** holy shit we have school tomorrow 

**Mr. Magic:** No shit Sherlock 

**NERD ALERT:** This week has gone by fast

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** I'm trying to cope with the fact that it’s Sunday cuz I have a paper due tomorrow at 7

**Mr. America:** You had all of today to work on it

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** i was busy

**Chat Noir:** You spent half the day trying to beat Jack’s high score on pac-man in the break room 

**Red Rum:** exposed 

**Caw Caw Motherfuckers:** thAt frAT boI sToLE mY rIGhtfUL plACe

**Tic-Tac:** well this has been a fun week 

**Icy Pop:** you nearly died

**Tic-Tac:** that’s what made it fun 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** would have been better if SOMEONE didn’t break the coffee machine

**Icy Pop:** not my fault that I saw a FUCKING spider and panicked 

**Ironsides:** and it didn’t help that Tony was yelling at the top of his lungs for someone to kill it 

**Peppa Pig:** Personally I think Tony just did it as an excuse to jump into Steve’s arms

**Anger Issues:** I bet he set the spider lose on purpose 

**Tic-Tac:** :O

**Wong Time:** Tea

**Better Steve Jobs:** my own flesh and blood

**Better Steve Jobs:** why betray me? 

**The Lighting Thief:** i don’t think Tony would do that

**Better Steve Jobs:** thank you Thor

**The Lighting Thief:** besides being in love with Steve, he loves his coffee so much that he would never risk the precious machine

**The Lighting Thief:** and neither would I 

**The Lighting Thief:** but then again I don’t need excuses to jump into my crush’s arms ;) 

**Better Steve Jobs:** ….

**Mr. America:** ….

**Caw Caw Mothefucker:** HOLY FUCK

**Ironsides:** DID THAT JUST HAPPEN?????

**Mr. Magic:** Big oof

**Tic-Tac:** :OOOOOOOOOO

**Icy Pop:** that’s the motherfucking tea

**Peppa Pig:** When did Thor become so enlightening?

**The Lighting Thief:** Dracy gave me a brownie a while back and it has opened my mind

**NERD ALERT:** I’m going to kill her brb

**Red Rum:** oh my god he’s high 

**Chat Noir:** Is this a new experience for him? 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** he’s like almost immune to everything 

**Anger Issues:** I don’t know if I should be happy or disappointed

**Better Steve Jobs:** sis we all knew you smoked weed throughout freshman year 

**Anger Issues:** So did you and Clint 

**Anger Issues:** You ain’t special

**Caw Caw Mothefucker:** why am i being dragged into this? 

**Wong Time:** So now you return

**Caw Caw Mothefucker:** yeah and where is Steve? ;) 

**Mr. America:** Sorry I had to finish my ESSAY which SOMEONE should be working on INSTEAD of texting 

**Caw Caw Mothefucker:** so what have you been doing Tony or should I say who? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** calculating the fastest way to get to your room so i can strangle you after i strangle Thor 

**NERD ALERT:** Dark…

**Ironsides:** his bark is far worse than his bite 

**Mr. America:** It’s late we should go to sleep

**Tic-Tac:** someone’s trying to change the subject

**Red Rum:** he’s kinda right 

**Mr. Magic:** Yeah for once something hasn’t gone wrong 

**Chat Noir:** Knowing us that could change 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** knock on wood 

**Icy Pop:** don’t bother 

**Icy Pop:** what’s the worst that can happen? 

 

~~~~~~~

 

[3:01 am] 

 

**Icy Pop:** I was so so so very wrong 

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** wtf????

**Anger Issues:** Guys it’s 3am 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** you’re going to want to hear this 

**Wong Time:** Can it wait until tomorrow? 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** no and btw you guys might want to lock your doors 

**Peppa Pig:** Okay now you’re just being creepy 

**Red Rum:** what happened? 

**Icy Pop:** we’re pretty sure someone just broke in 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** no, we KNOW someone broke in 

**Icy Pop:** god it’s probably nothing anyway 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** i saw movement, sea bass

**Better Steve Jobs:** explain pls? 

**Icy Pop:** basically the camera at the back door and the motion sensors went off 

**Icy Pop:** BUT the camera went back on after a second of being off

**Caw Caw 2.0:** we’re all going to die 

**Icy Pop:** no we’re not

**Caw Caw 2.0:** then why are you hiding under the table with me? 

**Chat Noir:** Do you need me to come and get you? 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** no

**Caw Caw 2.0:** the best thing for you guys to do is stay in your rooms

**Red Rum:** little too late for that

**Icy Pop:** what does that mean?

**Red Rum:** Clint’s in the vents saying he’s going to ‘catch the intruder’

**Anger Issues:** Clint get back in the room

**Red Rum:** he left his phone behind

**Better Steve Jobs:** god T’challa just had to jinx us

**Chat Noir:** Blame Barnes

**Chat Noir:** He said  _ ‘what’s the worst that can happen?’ _

**Better Steve Jobs:** god Bucky 

**Peppa Pig:** Play nice

**Peppa Pig:** None of us knew this would happen 

**Mr. Magic:** I did 

**Tic-Tac:** of course you would be up just to say you’re right 

**Mr. Magic:** and of course you would be up just to spite me 

**Tic-Tac:** we can have a magic fight, shitty wizard 

**Mr. Magic:** Meet me in the Burger King parking lot, loser

**Better Steve Jobs:** oh my god i would actually pay to see this 

**Wong Time:** Five bucks on Scott

**Tic-Tac:** :D

**Mr. Magic:** Traitor 

**Wong Time:** I didn’t even know you knew how to do magic until Clint showed me the picture 

**Wong Time:** I did know about Scott though

**Tic-Tac:** i am actually ready to leave to do this  

**Mr. Magic:** I am too

**Caw Caw 2.0:** do not leave your rooms

**Tic-Tac:** i could get out by the window

**Anger Issues:** You’re on the second floor

**Chat Noir:** I actually think it’s safer to let us all out 

**Red Rum:** that way if they did come out we could all gang up on them 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** most of you guys live on the third and fourth floor

**Mr. Magic:** Our room has a fire escape 

**Better Steve Jobs:** same with us

**Red Rum:** i could grab Pepper and Jane

**Mr. Magic** : Sadly Scott’s only a door down so he could get over easily 

**Icy Pop:** what about Thor, Rhodey, and Steve?

**Anger Issues:** Thor accidentally fell asleep in my room and left his phone

**Anger Issues:** He’s been making comments all this time 

**Anger Issues:** Oh and he has ten bucks on Strange for the magic fight 

**Mr. Magic:** Appreciated Thor

**Tic-Tac:** understandable

**Tic-Tac:** you’ve never seen me in action 

**Wong Time:** Still doesn’t answer the other two

**Peppa Pig:** Rhodes had a family emergency at 11 and he slept over at his parent’s place so he isn’t even here

**Ironsides:** but Pep did text me the situation and if you guys are going out into the plaza I will be joining you for safety measures

**Better Steve Jobs:** still doesn’t answer the question about Steve 

**Mr. America:** Please tell me that Clint’s crawling around in the vents again 

**Icy Pop:** again?

**Chat Noir:** It’s a regular basis thing

**Red Rum:** i think it might be him…

**Icy Pop:** FUCK CLINT JUST DROPPED FROM THE VENTS INTO OUR OFFICE 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** LMAO BUCK’S BLUSHING SO HARD CAUSE HE FELL INTO HIS LAP

**Tic-Tac:** PICS PICS 

**Icy Pop:** NO 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** Y E S 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** _ img.redseabass _

**Icy Pop:** I hate you 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** ;)

**Peppa Pig:** Oh no….

**Wong Time:** Oh no???? 

**Better Steve Job:** Steve lives on the third floor

**Mr. America:** I can still hear whoever is crawling around….

**Ironsides:** book it out the door

**Red Rum:** i got Jane and Pepper and we’re in the plaza

**Mr. Magic:** Hey idea 

**Mr. Magic:** Why haven’t you called security? 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** ….

**Icy Pop:** …..

**Icy Pop:** yeah Sam

**Caw Caw 2.0:** yEaH SAm

**Wong Time:** Aren’t you guys security? 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** ….

**Icy Pop:** …..

**Mr. Magic:** …

**Chat Noir:** We’re screwed 

**Ironsides:** well we’re all in the plaza besides Bucky, Sam and Clint

**Anger Issues:** Guess it’s up to you

**Caw Caw 2.0:** Clint keeps saying he’s going to catch the intruder and Buck is trying to keep him in the room

**Red Rum:** tell him if he moves, i’m kicking his ass to the ground

**Icy Pop:** they might as well take me Nat unless you want me left alone after they lEaVe — Clint 

**Caw Caw 2.0** : we’re going in to the belly of the beast

**Tic-Tac:** good luck 

 

~~~~~~~

 

[3:25 am]

 

**Icy Pop:** oh my god oh my god oh my god

**Better Steve Jobs:** what now? 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO US?

**Mr. America:** ???

**Peppa Pig:** Did you find the intruder?

**Icy Pop:** YUP

**Caw Caw 2.0:** IT FELL FROM OUT OF THE VENT 

**Red Rum:** it? 

**Icy Pop:** IT’S CHASING US

**Icy Pop:** BTW IT’S CLINT

**Icy Pop:** BUCKY IS CARRYING US OUT 

**Chat Noir:** Both of you?

**Caw Caw 2.0:** HE IS A VERY STRONG MAN

**Mr. Magic:** First of all why aren’t you doing something?

**Anger Issues:** Yeah how bad can the threat really be? 

**Icy Pop:** IT’S THE FUCKING SKNUK AGAIN

**Caw Caw 2.0:** WE’RE LEADING IT OUT

**Tic-Tac:** guess we’re going to the Burger King parking lot if you need us 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** MY MONEY IS ON SCOTT

**Icy Pop:** I HAVE MONEY ON SCOTT AND BUCK HAS MONEY ON STRANGE 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>>Operation: Take Down **

**Group Members >>>>** **Director, Subject # 1, Subject #4,  Subject # 34, Subject # 85,**

**Subject # 107, Subject # 203**

 

[3:32 am] 

 

**Subject #1:** okay which one of you fuckers let the skunk loose?

**Subject #107:** What? 

**Subject #85:** i have no idea what you’re talking about

**Subject #1:** someone let a skunk lose in the junior dorm which kicked everyone out so which one of you did that 

**Subject #203:** Me, Dottie, and Ward thought it be best if we had a distraction 

**Subject #4:** Sorry if we woke you ;) 

**Subject #1:** i was on duty

**Subject #1:** imagine if i had caught your asses while Sam was there 

**Subject #203:** You wouldn’t have

**Subject #34:** the thing was a waste of time anyway

**Subject #34:** the people we wanted to bug took their phones

**Subject #107:** Who were your targets? 

**Subject #4:** We wanted to bug Fury’s favorites

**Subject #203:** Are you with them James?

**Subject #1:** yeah i’m currently watching Scott barf up cards while Strange is somehow floating in a parking lot with all the juniors 

**Subject #34:** maybe he can do it?

**Subject #85:** unless you want him to get caught red handed

**Subject #203:** Do what you can James

**Subject #203:** We’re all relying on you 

**Subject #1:** Yes ma’am


	20. Catching Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anger Issues: It’s a good day for the gays  
> Mr. America: Preach  
> Better Steve Jobs: speaking of the gays  
> Better Steve Jobs: where is Strange?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I live. Thanks for all the Kudos ;) <3

**Group Chat >>>> Notification Blow Up**

**Group Members >>>>** **Anger Issues, Better Steve Jobs, Caw Caw 2.0, Caw Caw Motherfucker, Chat Noir, Fuck Society, Garbage Bear, Glowstick, Green is the New Black, Human Toaster, I Can Smell Your Emotions, Icy Pop, Ironsides, Killing Machine 2.0, Lesbianage, Mr. America, Mr. Magic, Peppa Pig, Red Rum, Silent But Deadly, Spider-Boy, Star Lord, Tic-Tac, The Lighting Thief, Which Witch? This Witch Bitch, Wong Time**

 

[12:34pm]

 

**Wong Time:** We 

**Mr. Magic:** No

**Better Steve Jobs:** have

**Mr. Magic:** Please stop

**Star Lord:** tea

**Mr. Magic:** Guys

**Anger Issues:** And 

**Mr. Magic:** I swear to god 

**Chat Noir:** It’s 

**Mr. Magic:** Guys please

**Glow stick:** Fucking 

**Mr. Magic:** Pleassseeeee

**Spider-boy:** Great 

**Mr. Magic:** nOooOooOo

**Tic-Tac:** suffer Strange 

**Fuck Society:** what a great way to start a horrible day

**Ironsides:** it’s lunch

**Fuck Society:** it’s Monday 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** spill before i have to leave for class

**Mr. Magic:** Nooooooooo

**Tic-Tac:** yesssssssssss

**Mr. Magic:** You’re just salty because I was winning 

**Tic-Tac:** i would have won if Coulson didn’t make us go back to our dorms! 

**Mr. Magic:** LIES

**Green is the New Black:** Can you please get on with it? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** yes we will

**Star Lord:** babe prepare to strap in

**Tic-Tac:** so as you know we juniors are getting a new student 

**Peppa Pig:** What????

**Mr. America:** Again???

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** ughhhhhhhh

**Icy Pop:** jesus you guys know how to make a guy feel welcome 

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** my bad <3

**Anger Issues:** Yeah I thought the same thing until we just saw such a….

**Better Steve Jobs:** a delicious emotional scene from a man who claims he’s heartless

**Mr. Magic:** Pls stop 

**Spider-boy:** It’s okay Mister Strange

**Spider-boy:** We all go through that one phase

**Garage Bear:** Yours is just dragging out 

**Killing Machine 2.0:** You can’t say anything 

**Silent But Deadly:** she is right 

**I Can Smell Your Emotions:** She is correct :D

**Garage Bear:** White Obama wouldn’t treat me like this 

**Star Lord:** lol guys pls stop embarrassing me :) 

**Garage Bear:** You’re an embarrassment to yourself

**Glowstick:** Anyway….

**Lesbianage:** what happened? 

**Chat Noir:** Our new student has already arrived 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** WHAT?

**Red Rum:** why weren’t we told?

**Tic-Tac:** he was supposed to come in at the beginning of the school year but a lot of paperwork got mixed up so it got delayed a bit

**Mr. America:** I assume you’ve already meet him?

**Wong Time:** We did 

**Chat Noir:** He was actually an old classmate of mine before I transferred over in Sophomore year. I was showing him around

**Caw Caw 2.0:** he an ex?

**Chat Noir:** No you know who I’m talking about and besides that would complicate things 

**Mr. Magic:** T’challa I swear 

**The Lightning Thief:** GASP 

**The Lightning Thief:** HAS THE MIGHTY WIZARD GAINED A CRUSH???

**Better Steve Jobs:** BITCH YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT 

**Star Lord:** HOLY FUCK I LOST IT WHEN HE ASKED FOR STRANGE’S NAME XD

**Tic-Tac:** SJSJSJSJJDJSKSJ I WANTED TO SAYYY ITTTTT

**Wong Time:** I GOT THE BEST PART ON VIDEO

**Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:** Big oof

**Human Toaster:** You have acquired a human emotion. 

**Human Toaster:** You should celebrate by asking him out on a date.

**Garage Bear:** Damn Viz just telling it how it is

**Wong Time:** Pls do I want to see you have a full gay panic attack again

**Star Lord:** “I hAvE tO gAY— i mEAn gO!”

**Glowstick:** Mood

**Anger Issues:** Definitely the best part 

**Mr. Magic:** I will curse all of you

**Ironsides:** Maria and i have the wedding venue 

**Killing Machine 2.0:** That fast? 

**Lesbianage:** we don’t mess around 

**Wong Time:** Me and T’challa can be best men

**Chat Noir:** Yes 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** flower girl calling it

**Icy Pop:** ring bearer

**Icy Pop:** they’ll stick to my arm with ease 

**Glowstick:** Oh I want to release the doves 

**Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:** I know how to play an organ :) 

**Human Toaster:** Legally I can ordain a wedding.

**Star Lord:** i can do hair

**Green is the New Black:** I can do makeup

**The Lighting Thief:** i can embarrass him with a speech

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** i can cover music with Quill and Pietro

**Better Steve Jobs:** i want to greet Strange’s parents

**Anger Issues:** I want to greet his whole family 

**Peppa Pig:** I have connections that could help 

**Red Rum:** I know a good florist

**Mr. America:** I can cook with Angie

**Fuck Society:** i can bring the alcohol 

**Spider-Boy:** I can be the photographer! 

**Garage Bear:** Me and Neb can do lights

**Killing Machine 2.0:** Affirmative

**Silent But Deadly:** me and Mantis can offer our services if needed

**I Can Smell Your Emotions:** oh yes! :D

**Tic-Tac:** and i can watch this whole thing go down and laugh cause we all knew from day one 

**Ironsides:** it's written down and in a binder

**Lesbianage:** _ img.strange’sweddingbinder _

**Mr. Magic:** I hate all of you…

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> I Crave the Sweet Release of Death… Or Coffee**

**Members >>>> Anger Issues, Better Steve Jobs, Caw Caw 2.0, Caw Caw Motherfuckers, Chat Noir, Icy Pop, Ironsides, Mr. America, Mr. Magic, NERD ALERT, Peppa Pig, Red Rum, The Lighting Thief, Tic-Tac, Wong Time **

 

[1:02pm] 

 

**Chat Noir:** Be warned

**Chat Noir:** I’m about to put Ross in the chat

**NERD ALERT:** Who?

**Tic-Tac:** Strange’s crush ;) 

**Mr. Magic:** I SWEAR SCOTT IF HE SEES THAT 

 

**Chat Noir** added  **Ross Dress for Less** to the chat! 

 

**Better Steve Jobs:** Ross! 

**Better Steve Jobs:** so good to see you again :)

**Ross Dress for Less:** Likewise :) 

**Tic-Tac:** how are you fitting in? 

**Ross Dress for Less:** So far everyone has been really nice so pretty good

**Caw Caw Mothefucker:** i’m back

**Caw Caw Mothefucker:** what have i missed?

**Wong Time:** Nothing exciting yet

**Ross Dress for Less:** ?

**Chat Noir:** It would be best if you do not worry about it 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** yo nice to meet you Ross

**Caw Caw 2.0:** T’challa has told me about you

**Ross Dress for Less:** It’s Sam right? 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** the one and only ;) 

**Icy Pop:** and that’s a good thing 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** shut it sea bass

**Caw Caw 2.0:** you’re just jealous that i can even get a guy ;p 

**Icy Pop:** ?????

**Red Rum:** he means man up and start officially dating Clint 

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** NAT

**Wong Time:** This is getting good

**Peppa Pig:** I’m sorry about this

**Peppa Pig:** It’s usually not this bad

**Anger Issues:** It’s so much worse 

**Ross Dress for Less:** It’s fine

**Ross Dress for Less:** A lot more lively that our old school

**Mr. America:** Where are you coming from? 

**Ross Dress for Less:** London 

**Ironsides:** damn

**Ironsides:** T’challa didn’t know you had the good life

**Chat Noir:** I am a King after all

**Tic-Tac:** lol

**Better Steve Jobs:** and I’m the queen of England ;) 

**Ross Dress for Less:** He's not joking???

**NERD ALERT:** Yeah he is 

**The Lighting Thief:** it is okay my friend! 

**The Lighting Thief:** we still worship him like he is 

**Chat Noir:** No Ross is right I’m not joking 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** ……

**Anger Issues:** ……

**Better Steve Jobs:** …..

**Tic-Tac:** ……

**Ironsides:** i’m sorry,,,,, YOU’RE A WHAT?

**Caw Caw Mothefucker:** oh my god oh my god

**Mr. America:** Were we not supposed to know? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** YOU KNEW????

**Mr. America:** If you bother reading the news you would know 

**Better Steve Jobs:** i feel betrayed 

**Mr. America:** Since when do I have to fill in you on anything?

**Better Steve Jobs:** becauseeeeeeeeee

**Better Steve Jobs:** I get sad when you don’t :,(

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** watch carefully Ross for this is the pinning lover’s quarrel 

**Ross Dress for Less:** Fascinating 

**Tic-Tac:** He’s going to fit in perfectly 

**Red Rum:** wow you guys really are idiots

**Wong Time:** Oof I thought everyone knew

**NERD ALERT:** I feel so bad!!!

**NERD ALERT:** All this time I thought you were just playing along guys 

**Chat Noir:** It’s fine 

**The Lighting Thief:** My friend why not tell us? 

**Chat Noir:** Didn’t feel the need too

**Chat Noir:** It also the reason I kinda left my old school. People wouldn’t stop bothering me about it and they would either make jokes and be really stuck up or snobby 

**Anger Issues:** Awwww 

**Anger Issues:** That’s horrible :( 

**Icy Pop:** i’m more shocked at the fact Sam didn’t know

**Caw Caw 2.0:** eh whatever i’m royalty now sea bass B) 

**Icy Pop:** yeah a royal pain in my ass, pigeon

**Caw Caw 2.0:** sorry i don’t speak peasant 

**Tic-Tac:** :O

**Icy Pop:** T’challa should dump your ass for saying that 

**Chat Noir:** Sorry Barnes I have every intention of making Sam my king

**Caw Caw 2.0:** :) 

**Ironsides:** lmao he’s crying 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** no i’m not 

**Icy Pop:** we’re right beside you????

**Ironsides:** even Carol came up and asked if you were okay cause she saw you crying 

**Anger Issues:** It’s a good day for the gays

**Mr. America:** Preach

**Better Steve Jobs:** speaking of the gays

**Better Steve Jobs:** where is Strange? 

**Wong Time:** He told me he didn’t want to compromise his will to live any longer so he just started walking somewhere

**Tic-Tac:** yeah he just handed me his phone and left us 

**Ross Dress for Less:** Stephen? 

**The Lighting Thief:** that is the mighty wizard

**Ross Dress for Less:** Wizard?

**Caw Caw Mothefucker:** for his sake, we won’t show you it 

**Red Rum:** yet 

**Ross Dress for Less:** Okay… well I just spotted him up ahead

**Ironsides:** how is he? 

**Ross Dress for Less:** Like Wong and Scott said, he’s just walking

**Chat Noir:** where are you? 

**Ross Dress for Less:** By the Cafeteria 

**Tic-Tac:** you know what that means

**Anger Issues:** we’ll be there in a minute

**Mr. America:** I can see them from the window 

**Better Steve Jobs:** lol same

**Caw Caw 2.0:** you two having lunch together?

**Better Steve Jobs:** no? 

**Wong Time:** We can see you from the window 

**Better Steve Jobs:** Steve was having lunch with Carol

**Icy Pop:** lol Carol is next to us reading everything off of Rhodey's phone

**Ironsides:** Nice try, Tony ;) — Carol

**Anger Issues:** guys Ross has approached Strange

**Tic-Tac:** holy fuck he jumped so high XD

**Wong Time:** I have video for all to see

**Wong Time:** _ vid.strangeisacat _

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** Lmaoooooooo

**Red Rum:** dude can catch some air

**Peppa Pig:** Well he did manage to levitate at the magic fight

**Tic-Tac:** which I was going to win! 

**The Lighting Thief:** a mighty fit! 

**NERD ALERT:** I feel like we were all just so tired that night that we probably imagined it

**The Lighting Thief:** never doubt a wizard

**Better Steve Jobs:** amazing, whatever, let’s get back to Strange

**Tic-Tac:** it’s kinda boring 

**Anger Issues:** He’s frozen while Ross is trying to catch his attention

**Red Rum:** Scott throw Strange’s phone at him 

**Chat Noir:** How is that going to solve anything?

**Red Rum:** you’ll see

**Mr. America:** Wow he just chucked that thing across the courtyard

**Wong Time:** Why his reading something off his phone in... Russian?

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** Nat you didn’t

**Ironsides:** did what? 

**Peppa Pig:** She did

**The Lighting Thief:** what has she done? 

**Icy Pop:** oooooof I think I know what she did

**Anger Issues:** Whatever happened Strange and Ross are bright red

**Better Steve Jobs:** wait didn’t Ross mention that he knows Russian?

**Caw Caw 2.0:** DID NAT JUST GET STRANGE TO ASK OUT ROSS IN RUSSIAN?

**Red Rum:** ;)

**Ironsides:** NATASHA I LOVE YOU

**Mr. America:** They’re coming towards the cafeteria

**Tic-Tac:** what did it say? i didn’t bother to translate when you sent me the text

**Red Rum:** basically they’re going to have lunch and dinner together

**Better Steve Jobs:** we have to stalk them on their dinner date

**Mr. America:** No Tony

**Anger Issues:** Yes we are

**Mr. Magic:** If I see anyone of you tonight I will strangle you

**Tic-Tac:** dude! :(

**Peppa Pig:** He’s right 

**Peppa Pig:** We shouldn’t bother them tonight

**Chat Noir:** We promise 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> Notification Blow Up**

**Group Members >>>>** **Anger Issues, Better Steve Jobs, Caw Caw 2.0, Caw Caw Motherfucker, Chat Noir, Fuck Society, Garbage Bear, Glowstick, Green is the New Black, Human Toaster, I Can Smell Your Emotions, Icy Pop, Ironsides, Killing Machine 2.0, Lesbianage, Mr. America, Mr. Magic, Peppa Pig, Red Rum, Silent But Deadly, Spider-Boy, Star Lord, Tic-Tac, The Lighting Thief, Which Witch? This Witch Bitch, Wong Time**

 

[6:05pm]

 

**Better Steve Jobs:** yeah so are we doing the exact opposite of what Strange said? 

**Chat Noir:** Oh yeah 

**Garbage Bear:** whatever it is, i think you forgot that he’s in the chat

**Tic-Tac:** his phone is on do not disturb for his date ;)

**Lesbianage:** i’m still in shock that Nat forced him to ask Ross out in Russian

**Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:** How did she know he speaks Russain? 

**Red Rum:** i sometimes help Fury with background checks on students

**Killing Machine 2.0:** ?

**Green is the New Black:** I didn’t know students were even allowed to handle that type of stuff

**Anger Issues:** What that means you already knew he was coming?

**Fuck Society:** boring!!!!!!

**Fuck Society:** let’s talk about Strange’s date

**Caw Caw 2.0:** i agree 

**Icy Pop:** where are they eating? 

**Silent but Deadly:** a restaurant 

**Garage Bear:** amazing deduction 

**Chat Noir:** Amici’s 

**Star Lord:** great now we just stalk him

**Peppa Pig:** All of us? 

**Glowstick:** Most of the people are small we can all fit behind a large bush 

**Spider-Boy:** I can hide in a tree

**I Can Smell Your Emotions:** So can I :D

**Red Rum:** me and Clint can pretend to be waiters

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** time to pull out the phony mustaches

**Lesbianage:** someone has to pretend they’re eating there 

**Mr. America:** I actually need to get dinner so I’m done

**Ironsides:** hey Tones want to join him ;) 

**Better Steve Jobs:** jokes on you i’m in the car with him 

**Anger Issues:** sjsksjkssjjsjs

**The Lighting Thief:** is this true!?!?!?!

**Better Steve Jobs:** _ img.steveislookingforaplace _

**Star Lord:** gay vibes−☆

**Peppa Pig:** Good to know you’re finally eating 

**Human Toaster:** Yes you have not consumed the needed nutrients for someone of your size.

**Better Steve Jobs:** did you just call me short???

**Human Toaster:** It was not my intention. 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** lmao he totally just called you short 

**Wong Time:** That’s great and all but Strange just left our dorm 

**Wong Time:** So we need to move now 

 

~~~~~~

 

[6:29pm] 

 

**Human Toaster:** I do not understand why we must communicate through our technology when we are all gathered together besides a few others.

**Glowstick:** It’s so we can talk undetected

**Garage Bear:** it will all be for waste if Quill doesn’t turn off his ringer 

**Star Lord:** why do you assume it’s me?

**Garage Bear:** maybe because I can hear the messages ping as they come through 

**Fuck Society:** actually that’s my phone 

**Silent but Deadly:** i too have not turned off my ringer

**Star Lord:** see! 

**Killing Machine 2.0:** Moving on…

**Killing Machine 2.0:** The couple has entered

**Ironsides:** Strange opened the door for Ross

**Lesbianage:** gasp who knew he had manners

**Tic-Tac:** certainly not me 

**Spider-Boy:** Woah I can see Nat and Clint? :O

**Icy Pop:** is he actually wearing the mustache?

**Caw Caw 2.0:** you have some strange taste in men Buck

**Anger Issues:** Is Nat wearing one too?

**Better Steve Jobs:** yes 

**Red Rum:** it’s called blending in 

**Green is the New Black:** Are the two of you inside? 

**Mr. America:** Yeah and we can see them 

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** we’ve seated them to where they can see Strange but he can’t see them 

**Wong Time:** Smart 

**Tic-Tac:** who has the binoculars?

**Peppa Pig:** I do 

**Garage Bear:** hand them to Peter

**Peppa Pig:** which one? 

**Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:** Wait don’t stretch out your arm 

**Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:** You can be seen from the front window 

**Killing Machine 2.0:** Throw it to Val 

**Fuck Society:** no i’m holding wine in my hands

**Ironsides:** how are you managing to hold onto the tree? 

**Fuck Society:** will power

**Better Steve Jobs:** T’challa move more to your left i can see you 

**Red Rum:** no the other left

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** oh my god Strange is looking that way

**Chat Noir:** Am I still in view?

**Mr. America:** No you’re good 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** he’s still looking this way

**Spider-Boy:** Ross is diverging his attention 

**Tic-Tac:** god he looks so…

**Icy Pop:** non-threatening

**Wong Time:** it’s so...

**Caw Caw 2.0:** scary

**Glowstick:** Tony stay awake 

**Glowstick:** You’re about fall into the bowl of bread

**Mr. America:** I got it 

**Star Lord:** WATCH OUT 

**Silent but Deadly:** what is happening? 

**I Can Smell Your Emotions:** Strange is looking their way :O 

**Ironsides:** abort abort 

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** i got this

**Anger Issues:** DID YOU JUST CHUCK A PIECE OF BREAD AT STRANGE?

**Killing Machine 2.0:** Nice throw

**The Lighting Thief:** excellent aim Barton but won’t Strange look your way? 

**Red Rum:** he dipped into the bathroom before he could see him 

**Peppa Pig:** That was too close

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** you telling me 

**Wong Time:** Ross is distracting Strange from his phone

**Tic-Tac:** do you think he suspects us? 

**Human Toaster:** After Clint’s incident, I would believe so. 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** he saved Tony though

**Mr. America:** Yeah but these menus will get taken away eventually and we’ll be at risk

**Green is the New Black:** You can always lie and say you never knew they were there

**Chat Noir:** Strange is smarter than that 

**Icy Pop:** but Ross isn’t 

**Ironsides:** he would probably defend you guys 

**Spider-boy:** He seems like a good fit for Mr.Strange 

**Lesbianage:** that he is 

**Which Witch? This Witch Bitch:** Nat fix your mustache it’s falling off

**Red Rum:** thanks i’m about to serve them their appetizers 

**Garage Bear:** NAT THE MUSTACHE FELL OFF

**Caw Caw 2.0:** OH FUCK IT LANDED IN THE SALAD

**Fuck Soicety:** BOLT 

**Better Steve Jobs:** bruh she disappeared in secs 

**Better Steve Jobs:** wtf 

**The Lighting Thief:** bless you Steve! 

**Mr. America:** Thank you 

**Icy Pop:** dude stop sneezing they’re going to look that way 

**Chat Noir:** I hear saying pineapple helps stop it 

**Peppa Pig:** I thought it was to look at a bright light 

**Star Lord:** hold your breath? 

**Garage Bear:** that’s for hiccups Quill

**Silent but Deadly:** the method works for both 

**Glowstick:** Just don’t draw a lot of attention to yourself

**Wong Time:** WHAT PART OF DON’T DRAW ATTENTION TO YOURSELF DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND????

**Better Steve Jobs:** HOW THE HELL WERE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW STEVE WOULD SPILL HIS DRINK 

**Lesbianage:** HIDING UNDER THE TABLE MAKES THINGS WORSE

**Mr. America:** Is he walking over?

**Tic-Tac:** i can’t see :( 

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** no but me and Nat are coming 

**Human Toaster:** Your attempt to hide the accident is not going well.

**Red Rum:** thanks viz 

**Anger Issues:** God this is a mess

 

~~~~~~

 

[7:36pm] 

 

**Better Steve Jobs:** how the fuck did we not get caught???

**Chat Noir:** I wonder the same thing

**Spider-boy:** Won’t he see these text? 

**Star Lord:** fuck you’re right 

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** it will just show that we can out smart the great Stephen Strange 

**Caw Caw 2.0:** i still want to know how he managed to levitate 

**Tic-Tac:** you and me both pal

**Peppa Pig:** Well I’m glad that’s it over

**Anger Issues:** Yeah that was one of the most fun but stressful things in my life

**I Can Smell Your Emotions:** Reminds me of when I first learned to drive :D 

**Silent but Deadly:** I had no fears as for i could not been seen

**Icy Pop:** you stuck out like a sore thumb 

**Green is the New Black:** We all did 

**Ironsides:** she’s right…kinda hard to hide all of us behind a bush and in a tree

**Fuck Soiecty:** i thought it was pretty exciting to have the aderaline run through me 

**Human Toaster:** You were also very very drunk.

**Mr. America:** I need to get very very drunk after that dinner 

**Lesbianage:** i would too if i nearly blew my cover

**Killing Machine 2.0:** So what now? 

**Garage Bear:** I guess we can always go get something to eat

**Glowstick:** I like the sound of that 

**Which Witch? This Witch Bitch?:** I could go for some ice cream

**Wong Time:** I know just the place ;) 

  
  


~~~~~~

 

[8:01pm] 

 

**Mr. Magic:** I hate all you so much

**Mr. Magic:** Wtf 

**Mr. Magic:** Why were you all at Baskin Robins and since when did Scott work night shifts? 

**Mr. Magic:** It’s a miracle Ross asked me on a 2nd date 

**Tic-Tac:** sorry bud we just wanted to make sure he was a good fit for you since we all care so much about you <3 (lol yes i’m serious) 

**Mr. Magic:** Whatever <3 

**Better Steve Jobs:** SKJKJSKJAK

**Wong Time:** SHOOK

**Star Lord:** HE DOES HAVE A HEART

**Anger Issues:** WHAT DID ROSS DO? 

**GlowStick:** Lmao Scott is legit crying 

**Tic-Tac:** :,) 

**Tic-Tac:** i feel loved 

**Mr. Magic:** Don’t get used to it 

 


	21. Secret Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Rum: i say we follow him tomorrow after school   
> Better Steve Jobs: after how well we did last time with Strange i doubt it will work  
> Mr. America: We’ll have a better advantage with less people  
> Anger Issues: Plus Clint is the most oblivious person   
> Anger Issues: Like ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Run I’m back >:3

**Group Chat >>>> Daddy Issues **

**Group Members >>>> Garbage Bear,** **Green is the New Black, Killing Machine 2.0, I Can Smell Your Emotions, Silent but Deadly, Star Lord**

 

[2:13pm]

 

**Star Lord:** Sonic is faster than the Flash

**Garbage Bear:** what the fuck Quill?

**Garbage Bear:** Sonic would eat Flash’s dust

**Green is the New Black:** What’s with the sudden question

**Star Lord:** me and Scott were arguing with Tony and Neb about this and i wanted a second opinion

**Killing Machine 2.0:** You idiot the Flash can travel through time

**Green is the New Black:** Nebula I didn’t know you were so passionate about DC

**Star Lord:** my doing sorry ;) 

**Silent but Deadly:** i agree with Quill 

**Garbage Bear:** please don’t

**I Can Smell Your Emotions:** Is Sonic a Pokemon? :D

**Star Lord:** how are we related?

**Killing Machine 2.0:** Wait what???

**Killing Machine 2.0:** You and Mantis are related? 

**Star Lord:** Gamora did you not tell her? 

**Green is the New Black:** Sorry it slipped my mind

**I Can Smell Your Emotions:** Yes we are related :D

**Silent but Deadly:** technically you are half related

**Garbage Bear:** same deadbeat father though

**Killing Machine 2.0:** Is that why the name of the groupchat is Daddy Issues? 

**Garbage Bear:** oh yeah we all have them

**Star Lord:** ah shit

**I Can Smell Your Emotions:** What? :(

**Star Lord:** i broke a nail 

**Garbage Bear:** oh i thought something important happened

**Star Lord:** it IS important

**Green is the New Black:** We can get it fixed after school

**I Can Smell Your Emotions:** Gasp! :D 

**I Can Smell Your Emotions:** I just realized something! :D

**Garbage Bear:** well spit it out

**I Can Smell Your Emotions:** Nebula has never been on one of our spa trips! :D

**Star Lord:** gasp! 

**Star Lord:** she hasn’t!

**Silent but Deadly:** it will be an enlightening experience

**Silent but Deadly:** have you ever been before?

**Killing Machine 2.0:** No 

**Star Lord:** SJKSJKSJKS

**Star Lord:** WE’RE TAKING HER

**Killing Machine 2.0:** That’s quite alright

**Green is the New Black:** No you’re coming with us

**Green is the New Black:** Trust me it’s like the best thing ever

**I Can Smell Your Emotions:** Even Rocket enjoys them! :D

**Garbage Bear:** oh yeah

**Garbage Bear:** pedicures are the fucking best

**Star Lord:** IT’S SETTLED 

**Killing Machine 2.0:** Okay…

 

~~~~~

 

[3:25pm]

 

**Star Lord:** where are you guys??????

**Green is the New Black:** We just got out of class can you wait a little longer? 

**Garbage Bear:** no

**Garbage Bear:** Quill like the IDIOT HE IS booked the appointment for 4 when the place is 40 MINUTES AWAY

**Star Lord:** I THOUGHT THEY WOULD GET HERE FASTER

**Killing Machine 2.0:** We can see your hideous van just wait

**Star Lord:** excuse you 

**Star Lord:** this ‘hiDEoUS vaN’ was my dad’s

**Killing Machine 2.0:** I thought you hated your dad

**Garbage Bear:** Ego is his father but Yondu is who raised him 

**I Can Smell Your Emotions:** They are part of a gang where they rob from the poor and give to the rich :D

**Silent but Deadly:** no that is Gamora’s father 

**Silent but Deadly:** Yondu is like Mary Poppins

**Star Lord:** i’m about to leave you in the parking lot

**Green is the New Black:** Hey he did say that one time he jumped from the roof with an umbrella 

**Garbage Bear:** drunk as a sunk 

**Garbage Bear:** Kraglin was the only person who wasn’t wasted so he had to drive him to hospital

**Star Lord:** good times

**Killing Machine 2.0:** Seems like I didn’t miss much before meeting any of you

**I Can Smell Your Emotions:** You can now miss things much less with us! :D 

**Silent but Deadly:** We can have two functioning adults in the group now

**Green is the New Black:** I hope Peter isn’t the other one

**Garbage Bear:** and you better hope i’m not the one you mentioned either

**Star Lord:** silence!

**Star Lord:** get in the car and let’s go

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Group Chat >>>> Assemble the Gays**

**Members >>>> Anger Issues, Better Steve Jobs, Caw Caw Motherfuckers, Mr. America, Red Rum, The Lighting Thief**

 

[5:05pm]

 

**Better Steve Jobs:** idk why but Quill asked me to put him and his friends in the chat real fast

 

**Better Steve Jobs** has added **Garbage Bear, Green is the New Black, I Can Smell Your Emotions, Killing Machine 2.0, Silent but Deadly,** and **Star Lord** to the chat!

 

**Star Lord:** lmao why did no one tell us that Clint worked at the beauty salon? 

**Red Rum:** he doesn’t 

**Better Steve Jobs:** lol what are you talking about? 

**Green is the New Black:** We saw him doing makeup for some lady 

**Anger Issues:** Nah Clint doesn’t have the time for that

**The Lighting Thief:** besides he would have told us!

**Garbage Bear:** Mantis literally said hi to him and he reacted

**Red Rum:** impossible

**Red Rum:** i would know

**Silent but Deadly:** but you didn’t

**Killing Machine 2.0:** We asked one of the workers and apparently he’s been working there for three years 

**Better Steve Jobs:** love Clint and all but he would definitely tell us if he could hold a job down for more than 3 months

**Mr. America:** His last job was him working at an aquarium and he managed to set fire to the shark pools

**Anger Issues:** Twice

**I Can Smell Your Emotions:** but we saw him :(

**The Lighting Thief:** sorry dear friends but you have been mistaken

 

~~~~~~

 

[10:26pm]

 

**Red Rum** has removed  **Caw Caw Motherfucker** from the chat!

 

**Better Steve Jobs:** wtf Nat????

**Red Rum:** okay so Quill might have been right

**Anger Issues:** Impossible 

**Red Rum:** very very possible

**Red Rum:** i went through his bag and found a name tag from the salon Quill and the others came back from today 

**The Lighting Thief:** how did you accomplish such a task if you share a room? 

**Red Rum:** he’s over at Bucky’s tonight 

**Mr. America:** My question is why would he hide it?

**Better Steve Jobs:** i bet to rub it in our faces that he could hold a job down 

**Anger Issues:** You don’t think he was embarrassed to be a makeup artist? 

**The Lighting Thief:** i hope not! our dear friend should know we would not judge him for any reason

**Mr. America:** So what should we do about this?

**Red Rum:** i say we follow him tomorrow after school 

**Better Steve Jobs:** after how well we did last time with Strange i doubt it will work

**Mr. America:** We’ll have a better advantage with less people

**Anger Issues:** Plus Clint is the most oblivious person 

**Anger Issues:** Like ever 

**The Lighting Thief:** the matter is settled! 

  
  
  


~~~~~~

 

[3:45pm] 

 

**Better Steve Jobs:** Nat move your elbow or i will jab you in the sides

**Red Rum:** blame Thor, i can’t even see where i’m going with all his hair in my eyes 

**The Lighting Thief:** i would gladly remove my locks from your mouth but I can’t move with Bruce’s leg in my stomach

**Anger Issues:** Then tell Tony to move closer to Nat!

**Better Steve Jobs:** where is Steve?

**Red Rum:** missing your boyfriend already? 

**Better Steve Jobs:** i wasn’t playing when i said i would jab your sides

**Mr. America:** I’m here but where are you guys? 

**The Lighting Thief:** my friend do you see the rows of five bushes? 

**Mr. America:** And you’re in each one? 

**Red Rum:** no we’re in the tree next to them 

**Mr. America:** Please tell me you’re joking…

**Better Steve Jobs:** no 

**Better Steve Jobs:** you can see Bruce’s foot sticking out 

**Anger Issues:** It wouldn’t be if someone would just MOVE

**Better Steve Jobs:** WE WILL THROW HANDS BRUCE

**Mr. America:** I can actually see you fighting please stop 

**Mr. America:** Anddddddd so can Clint

**Red Rum:** wait he’s here already

**The Lighting Thief:** i can not see

**Mr. America:** He’s staring right at you guys

**Mr. America:** He just waved at me 

**Better Steve Jobs:** abort abort ABORT ABORT

**Anger Issues:** MOVE OR I WILL THROW YOU TO THE GROUND

**Red Rum:** how did he get in?

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** getting slow now are we Nat? ;) 

**The Lighting Thief:** ISIRJDJSODUEJDJDK

**Better Steve Jobs:** STAY BACK DEMON 

**Caw Caw Motherfucker:** mwuhaha >:3

**Mr. America:** So guess I’ll see you guys later? 

 

~~~~~~

 

[4:04pm]

 

**Better Steve Job:** so why keep a secret for so long? 

**Caw caw Motherfucker:** i wanted to see how long I could go before getting caught by Nat >:3

**Red Rum:** you’re sleeping outside

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh thank you guys for sticking around. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I’ll try to update regularly since school started and Spanish is kicking my ass   
> Until next time ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes! Now that's over... thanks for reading and we'll try to post often :) Comments/advice or whatever is always appreciated!


End file.
